Date with Haruka Week
by Threya Midnight
Summary: After Nanami Haruka messed up, Shining Saotome decided to create a special holiday for the members in his agency. Every last week of the month, idols and composer must hang out with each other so that the latter can get the inspiration to write a song just for them. He called it 'Composing Week'. But for STARISH, it's called as: Date with Haruka Week. HarukaxSTARISH COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**My first UtaPri week! Wohoo! I started this a few months after Maji LOVE 2000% ended but only managed to continue and finish it now. Wow, I'm on a role! Yesterday I wrote my first dialovers and now Uta Pri? What's next? BROCON? AMNESIA?! I'm ecstatic! So, here I present you: Date with Haruka Week!**

**Are you ready?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama.**

**Um, oh yeah, forgive me for my grammatical errors. English is not my first language. For any mistake, please help me out!**

* * *

Date with Haruka Week

Chapter 1

It was that time of the month for Nanami Haruka. I'm not talking about _that_ time of the month if that's what you think. It was no other than _Composing Week_,the week when Haruka spends a day with each different STARISH member for… well, a _week_ so that she can get her inspiration to compose a song for them. Shining Saotome invented that special week of the month when he realized that Haruka composed a song for Cecil but it was more suited for Syo to sing.

"No, no, _no, _Mizzz Nanamiii~!" Shining wagged a finger at her face. "You should alwayzzz remembaaa to compose a sooong that will refleeeeeect the STARISH-tachi's persoNALITEEEEE!"

After that incident, their president declared that on the last week of every month, every composer in the company will spend their time with the idol they're working with to get into their 'character' and compose a song that will be *insert idol name*-like. In Haruka's case, she should make a STARISH-like song instead of QUARTET NIGHT or HEAVENS. In case you're wondering, that Cecil-Syo swapping accident wasn't the first time Haruka messed up. A few months ago, after QUARTET NIGHT decided to be active again and Nanami was momentarily assigned to be their composer. She started composing a song that sounded very much STARISH which made the hot-headed Ranmaru flip a table. To compensate for her mistake, she made a song entitled QUARTET NIGHT for the group QUARTET NIGHT (weird, huh?) It managed to pass Camus and Ranmaru's strict standards and published it as their comeback single. It was a hit. After that, she returned with QUARTET NIGHT's music still in her system and made songs for them instead of STARISH. Haruka only realized this when Tomo-chan pointed it out, she returned back on track and composed RAINBOW DREAM for STARISH. It was _another_ hit. Oh, and a month after the STARISH-HEAVENS battle HEAVENS requested for Haruka…

Enough about them, let's return back to STARISH. Haruka apologized to the group because she keeps on screwing up and now they have to make time for her every month even with their busy schedule. They said it was fine and they actually liked the idea because they haven't been hanging out with her. Though Ichinose-san thought it was weird that President Saotome called it 'Composing Week' even though it was more of—

"YAY! I'M GOING TO HAVE A _DATE_ WITH HARUKA EVERY MONTH!" Cecil beamed, grabbing Haruka's hand and giving it a kiss. "Do not worry, Haruka. The muse is with us and I assure you that _our _date will be very fun, _unlike theirs_."

The look on their faces, it was something that will be forever engraved on Haruka's mind.

Almost everyone in STARISH refers to this week as 'Date-with-Haruka Week' and treats it like a holiday.

They decide the line-up by using the numbered-stick method on the Saturday before the last week. And today was Saturday, which means it's already the drawing day. Haruka couldn't help but wonder what was installed for her this month. Every time was different; every member had their own version of a 'work meeting'. But even so, it was guaranteed that Haruka will have a great time. No matter which STARISH member it was, she knows she'll have fun because she's with them, her friends. And without failure, the petite composer produces a song inspired by their date. Saotome gets his songs; the group gets to hang out with Haruka. It was a win-win situation for them.

The red-haired girl made one quick glance at her apartment before closing the door.

"I'll be taking my leave."

* * *

Somewhere at a restaurant nearby the Shining Agency, a group of handsome men were having a short meeting. Any normal girl would have jumped at the sight of their faces, for they were the one and only boy band, STARISH. Well, actually a few girls attempted to do so but when they were five meters away from them, they felt the intense suffocating aura they emitted and decided to back off.

Tokiya and Otoya were on their table, sitting right next to each other. Natsuki was sitting on the chair in front of the two. Ren was leaning on the wall, surrounded by girls. Masato was far away from them, a book in his hand. Syo was holding a game console, but it looked like he wasn't concentrating on playing it. While the newest member, Cecil, was on for the look out. Each member had a deep expression on their faces, well, excluding Natsuki who was busy admiring his parfait.

"Don't you guys dare do anything to Nanami…" The red-haired clenched his hands that were resting on his knees. The usually cheerful Ittoki Otaya said it seriously, but because of his carefree persona he looked as if he was trying too hard and wasn't believable.

"Says the one who tried to kiss her inside a haunted house." Ichinose Tokiya rolled eyes, playing with his straw as he mixed the ice in his now empty glass of iced tea.

The young man stiffened and turned as bright as his hair. He leaned closer to his roommate. "To-tokiya," He whispered, eyeing the other members of the boy band with caution. "Not in front of them… they don't know—"

"You know Tokki," Jinguuji Ren, the lady-killer of the group, left his harem and slammed his hand at Otoya's table, making the ice in Tokiya's glass jump a little but he didn't say anything. "Even on _my_ standard, that was terribly _cliché_ of you."

Kurusu Syo and Hijirikawa Masato nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you know about that…" Ittoki didn't even finish his sentence. His eyes automatically went to his roommate. "TOKIYA! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!"

"Tell them what?" Tokiya feigned ignorance; he sipped on the melted ice. He made a face; it didn't taste like anything at all.

"About me trying to kiss Nanami inside the haunted house!" Otoya was practically shouting now, his voice was so loud everyone in the restaurant was now staring at them with curious eyes. The crowd started whispering in suspicion about who they are.

They all sweat dropped. With that, they went back to their seats and formed a little circle. Even Masato who was enjoying his own little world, scooted over.

"_Otoya!_" The short one in the group, Kurusu Syo, whispered. "_Don't be so loud! What's the point with these costumes if you're just gonna give our identities away!"_

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Still though," Masato surprisingly interjected. "You surely are the _worst_ using Nanami's weakness for your own benefit."

Everyone nodded in agreement once more.

"Mou!" Otoya flushed even brighter, his fist clenching as tried to hide his embarrassment. "Stop it you guys!"

"Everyone," The STARISH members turned to see Aijima Cecil called from behind them. "Haruka has arrived."

Everyone stood still, tension evident on their body. But the idea of spending time with Nanami Haruka made it dissipate and was replaced by looks of determination. They looked at one another before nodding.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Everyone come here, the sticks are on the jar Haruka is holding. Come here…" Cecil was making hand gestures for them to go here. He looked as if he was a traffic enforcer, Haruka found it cute.

Once everyone arrived, they made a small half-circle around Haruka.

"Haru-chan!" "Nanami-san." "Kohitsuji-chan." "Nanami!" " "Nanami!" "Nanami."

… Came their greetings. Haruka smiled and bowed at them.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad all of you could attend our meeting!"

"_Moe~!" _ Natsuki and Otoya beamed silently.

Tokiya shook his head. "No, the pleasure's ours. Lately, we've become even busier with our schedules. But every time the end of the month comes, we can relax."

"And spend our time with you." Ren added.

Haruka blushed. She was happy that they were willing to give their time for her. She knows how busy they are, but they always save this week just for her. No one might have realized it, but because of this 'Composer Week', Haruka's compositions are a lot better than before. She doesn't really know why, maybe it's because she was able to transform her excitement with their meeting into a grand song or it's simply because she spent her time with the people she loves the most _that _is why it the outcome was so beautiful. For all she knows, every moment with them is a blessing and she will continue on cherishing them until the passing years.

"Let's start now." Masato exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Yes! I did it!"

"Whoaaa! Yes!"

"Not bad."

"I see…"

"Hm.."

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"…"

Haruka was sitting alone inside the restaurant nearby, eating a strawberry cake with vanilla frosting. Even though she was strictly forbidden, golden eyes peeked in curiosity on what's happening outside. She really doesn't understand why they always send her off when they're checking whose turn is when. They told her they wanted it to be a surprise for her, but just listening to their reaction; the red-haired already had an idea how this month's line up will be.

* * *

After a moment of cheering, mourning, and total blankness, they had their guts back together and returned to the restaurant where Nanami was ordered to stay at. They went inside the restaurant. As soon as they saw the red-haired, they went to their respective seats and surrounded her. Haruka examined their facial expression. Some were happy, some were neutral, and some looked as if they lost the will to live.

"So," Syo cleared his throat, "Just wait for the time and location Tomo-chan's going to give you for the dates, _uh_, I mean, the meeting."

Haruka smiled and nodded. Here's another example of their 'tradition'. Haruka will not know when or where their date is going to be, not until Tomochika Shibuya, her former roommate but still her best friend, would randomly barge inside her room with a shopping bag full of clothes. The red-haired would proceed to dress her and would apply make-up on her face, after the transformation she would give Haruka a small sheet of paper that contains all the details about their 'meeting'.

She rose up from her seat and went in front of the boys. They all eyed her in curiosity. She took a deep breath before bowing.

"Please take care of me!" Haruka sounded so business-wise.

All of STARISH laughed awkwardly. They wondered if Haruka still thinks this is a business assembly rather than date. The red-haired can be dense sometimes, but everyone found it adorably innocent. They nodded and said in unison,

"You can count on us!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Sunday: Date with (Check it out!) :) Reviews guys! Until then, I'm going to do my Social Studies assignment first xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: As of 02/05/13, an omake was written at the ending.**

* * *

Date with Haruka week

Nanami Haruka arrived at said location on exactly 6 PM.

'_Go to Kiniro Street at the specified time written in the letter.' _Tomochika Shibuya, Haruka's best friend, said as she passed a small sheet of paper with all the details about the meeting.

Red locks were slightly curved, giving her hair more volume. She was wearing a very light make-up, to show her natural beauty. Haruka was wearing a knee-length teal dress, some shades to cover her face, a beaded necklace, and heeled sandals. It was simple but cute. Haruka liked it very much, but of course, it _was _Tomo-chan who dressed her up so it was no doubt that it would look good.

The red-haired girl was holding a sheet of paper, a little nervous that she may have gotten herself lost for the _nth_ time. I did say she was at the location, but not on the _exact_ meeting place. Her date was nice enough to give her a map, with fancy pictures and arrows that points the direction.

_I feel like I'm being treated like a child._ Haruka sighed helplessly, looking at her surroundings for any important markers before looking back at the map. That maybe it or her date this Sunday had a fun sense of adventure. She scanned the map carefully, making sure not to miss any detail. Judging by the pictures in the map, she was currently on…

"The bunny-shaped bushes…?" Haruka turned her head, and yes, indeed there was a bush that remarkably looked like a rabbit. She was surprised that she didn't notice it quickly.

She shook her head. She better hurry up or she's going to be late for their meeting. Yes, she was on the location the map mentioned so she's probably at the right track. After the bunny-shaped bushed a red arrow was pointing to the left, Haruka wondered if the direction of the arrow has any significance but she followed it anyway. The next area on the map was a picture of a bird with a black neck and black-tipped wing and looked as if it was dancing.

"A Japanese crane…?"

The rosette raised her head; there in front of her was a shallow pond with the rare bird waltzing down the waters. Golden orbs widen at how beautiful the bird looked like. It was so graceful and attractive, like a ballerina dancing. The girl was so fascinated with the creatures, she almost forgot about her date! She immediately gathered her bearings and followed the next direction the arrow was pointing. The next picture was a dolphin.

Haruka looked at her surroundings and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She was standing in the in front of a nature park. It was your normal park with benches, trees, beds of flowers, and a fountain displayed at the middle. She believes that there was no possible way that dolphins were living inside the water fountain nor did she see any waterparks nearby. The rosette wondered if she made a wrong turn…

"Did you know, Sureya-chan…"

She turned upon hearing a high-pitched voice. About 15 feet way from her, on the edge of the fountain were two small children who looked no older than six. Haruka was a bit worried that they might accidentally fall on the fountain, so she immediately went to talk to them just in case. As she went closer, she can finally hear their voices clearly.

"My onii-chan told me that if you're up in the sky… like if you're _uuuuup_ in the sky…" The girl with the pony-tail paused, as if waiting for the other girl which she called 'Sureya-chan' to pester her to tell her about it.

'W-what ish it, Kasu-chan?' Sureya-chan did as what was expected of her.

Kasu-chan smiled, the girl fell for her trap. "This park would look like a dolphin!"

"H-huh?" Sureya –chan looked surprised, so was Haruka. "How kyan dasu beeeee?"

Kasu-chan shook her head. "I don't know myself… but if it's Onii-chan who said it, then it's probably true!"

Sureya-chan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah! If it's onii-chan, then it's right!"

The children jumped down from the fountain and played elsewhere. Haruka was still puzzled as ever, her eyes following the little girl as they left. Haruka blinked, on the exit of the park stood a post. She went to read the post and saw that, yes, it is true. In fact, this park is called the 'Dolphin Park'. There was an aerial picture of the whole park, and it fascinatingly looked like the swimming mammal. On exactly 7:00 pm, the fountain, which will looked like the dolphin's blowhole, would open and would shoot out water like a _real _dolphin.

As if on cue, the fountain opened and started shooting water. Haruka stared in amazement; the fountain was changing to different colors like a rainbow. Too bad though, it would've looked even better if Haruka was up in the sky to see its 'dolphin view'.

_7:00…_

Haruka panicked. It was already 7! She got too caught up in the moment, she _completely _forgot about her date! Whoever her date maybe, he was probably fuming in anger for he was waiting for too long just for her. She would have to apologize later—

Haruka felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately spun around. Golden eyes met emerald, she felt as if all the air in her lungs disappeared. There in front of her stood a man with blond hair and stood more than 6 feet tall. He was wearing his usual oval glasses, dirty yellow scarf around his neck. He was wearing a grey shirt and a white vest was hanging loosely from his broad shoulders. He wore a denim jeans and a cloth the same color as his scarf was tied to his hips, like a belt.

She was about to apologize when he beat her out of it and first spoke.

"How was the 'zoo'?" He smiled sweetly, like the smile he always shows at her.

A sudden realization struck Haruka; she almost fell to her knees in shock.

"Shinomiya-san… planned it all along?"

He nodded happily, if Natsuki had a tail, he would be wagging it right now.

"Yup, so, Haru-chan, was it fun?"

* * *

Natsuki was waiting for her reply when suddenly, a tear dropped from her eyes. Natsuki panicked, was his plan boring that it literally made her tear up?!

"Haru-chan…" He was about to comfort the girl, ashamed of his boringness when he felt two small arms wrapped around his body, face buried on his chest. "…H-huh?"

Haruka looked up, showing her tear drenched eyes and a very happy smile.

"I never had so much adventure in such a long time!"

Natsuki buffered at first before exhaling deeply, relief evident on his face. He looked at Haruka's contented face; he couldn't help feel happy at his accomplishment.

No one really knew this, but deep inside, Natsuki was insecure. He also admitted that he can be quite a coward sometimes, that's why he had _something _in him through those hard times. Natsuki thought that _something _was protecting him, but in truth, it was only his way to escape. But Natsuki realized that he needed to change, to not rely on this _something _but to do it his own way, to make Haruka happy in his own bizarre-Natsuki way.

* * *

"You're so adorable."

Haruka looked up, surprised at what Natsuki said. Well, she's actually quite used to it. Natsuki would often call her cute because of what she was wearing, or how small she is, or whatever. But this time, Natsuki praised her for no good reason. _Or so she thought_.

Unspoken words were shared. Natsuki leaned over, giving Haruka a chaste kiss on the lips. The rosette didn't pull back; she was too surprised to even react. They stayed like this for a long time, until…

_Click_!

They immediately pulled back from each other; quickly let going each other's body. Though somewhere in Haruka's mind, she thought she didn't want it to end so soon. Unknown to her, Natsuki was thinking the same.

"Who's there?" Natsuki called out, his voice a little distant and the usual warmth was gone.

Haruka turned her head where Natsuki was calling, and to her surprise, someone emerged from the bushed. Couldn't really make out what the person was holding because dark was already setting, but it appeared to be a voice recorder. After the one with the voice recorder, another one appeared. Then another one. Another one. Another one. And another one. And…

Haruka lost count. But suddenly, they were surrounded by people who were holding different devices. Voice recorders, cameras, microphones. No doubt, they're showbiz reporters.

Believe it or not, this isn't the first time this happened when Haruka and STARISH's member was having their 'meeting'. They would often interrupt at the most crucial moment of their meeting, ruining the moment, destroying the strong atmosphere between the two.

"So, Shinomiya-san…" The first reporter asked. "Is _this_ your girlfriend?"

There was a big emphasis on the 'this', and for no reason, Haruka felt like an amusing science experiment for the reporters. But really, what _was _she to them but just an experiment to gain some intriguing scoops.

"Um… this is," Natsuki tried his best to answer but got asked by another question.

"_When did you two meet?"_

_Snap!_

And then another.

Snap! _Snap!_

"_Have you known each other for a long time?"_

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

And another.

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

"_How long have you been dating?"_

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

And another.

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

"_Do the members of STARISH know about your relationship?"_

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

"_Does Saotome know about your relationship?"_

"_When…"_

"_How…"_

"_Who…"_

"_Is it true…"_

"_Are you…."_

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

Natsuki got bombarded with so many questions; Haruka had a hard time distinguishing what they were saying for they were saying different things at the same time. Her head was starting to ache. Plus the occasional clicking and the bright flashes of the camera, wasn't helping. It was driving Haruka insane.

She doesn't know how they escaped, but she found herself running away with Natsuki holding her hand.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan!" Natsuki shouted, his voice a little inaudible because of the wind. "We're going to get out of this mess!"

Even though Haruka was worried, just hearing his voice reassured her.

"I believe you."

* * *

They didn't know how far they managed to run, for all Natsuki knows, the reporters finally lost them. They both went inside a building, heaving and thirsty from all that running. But that's not the only problem they have.

"Shino…miya…san?" Haruka called out, barely even saying his name because of exhaustion.

"Y-yes?" Natsuki smiled at her, trying to his best to look fine even though it was obvious that he was having such a hard time to catch up his breath.

"Where are we…?" Haruka looked up. Hey eyes glittering in wonder.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, eyes following where the red-haired was staring. Once he found out what she was ogling at, he couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. Rather than a ceiling, there was a transparent glass that makes them able to see the sky. Natsuki looked around and found different pictures of astronomy attached to the walls of the dome.

"I think we're inside a… planetarium."

"_Planetarium?_" Haruka repeated, her face showed how utterly unfamiliar she is with the word.

The tall blond smiled at how adorable she is, he paused and thought if the easiest way to explain it.

"Let's say, it's a place where people can look at the sky and study the outer space."

Haruka nodded her eyes wide as she finally understood the foreign word. Natsuki was glad that he was of help to her. Haruka took a step forward; the exhaustion she experienced minutes ago was completely forgotten. She tugged at Natsuki's arm, pointing at the sky like a child who saw the starry sky only for the first time.

"Look, Shinomiya-san! The stars look like glittering flowers in the night sky!"

Natsuki nodded in agreement, chuckling a little at how completely fascinated Haruka was. Haruka suddenly inhaled and then exhaled. Natsuki was about to ask what she was doing when suddenly…

_Kirakira hikaru, _

_Osora no hoshi yo _

_Mabataki shite wa _

_Minna o miteru _

_Kirakira hikaru, _

_Osora no hoshi yo_

To say that Natsuki was shock was an understatement. This was the first time he heard Haruka sing; he got to admit that her voice was absolutely sweet and angelic. He immediately got caught in the moment. Without even realizing it, he opened his mouth and proceeded to make a melody with her. But his version was different.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_How I wonder what you are_

Haruka looked at him, surprised that he sang with her. She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips as she continued singing the Japanese version.

_Up above the sky so high _

_Like a diamond in the sky, _

_Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_How I wonder what you are!_

They both exhaled, the feel of the song was still engraved in their hearts. After calming down, they both looked at each other and laughed. Nothing was funny, really. In fact, neither knew why they were laughing in the first place. They just got themselves chased by a mob of reporters, yet they're here, laughing so happily, without a care in the world.

_It was joy._ They both decided silently within themselves. _Joy—_

The door was broken open, the two turned around in alarm.

"We finally found you lovebirds."

There they were again, eying them a way that made them feel disgusted with their selves. Natsuki immediately went in front of Haruka, covering her from their view. Soon, their attacks came and Haruka felt her brain getting drained. But Natsuki gave him a reassuring look, so Haruka managed to stand up.

Seeing that none of them are planning to talk, one of the reporters got aggressive. He grabbed Natsuki by the arm, and of course, he struggled. Haruka didn't even see how it happened, but she suddenly found Natsuki's glasses on the floor.

Haruka paled.

"You son of a bitch!" Gone was the sweet Natsuki and here comes the horrifying Satsuki.

Everyone backed away in fight, even Haruka was a little overwhelmed with the sudden change. Seeing this as a chance, Satsuki grabbed her by the hand and ran away again, but this time the doors were being blocked by the reporters so they were forced to run inside the planetarium.

* * *

"Look for them!" One of the reporters shouted. They heard footsteps disappearing.

Satsuki finally let go of Haruka's hand as they hid underneath a table. Haruka was nervous because the person with him was no longer the companion she's used to but the aggressive one that usually scares her so much.

"You idiot!" If they weren't hiding, Satsuki would've shouted at her.

To say that Haruka was startled was an understatement. "W-what…?"

"It's your fault!" He growled. "Do you even know how Natsuki is shaking right now?" Seeing that the girl did not have any idea on what he's talking about, "He was so worried for your sake, he almost got hurt! I would _never_ forgive you if he received _any _form of damage because of your carelessness!"

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed. She suddenly went out of their hiding place and stood up, and Satsuki swore he almost would have sworn at her if she didn't say what she said.

"I would never allow that to happen."

Satsauki's emerald eyes widen, but he quickly got his composure back before Haruka can even notice his shock. "Oh yeah?" He challenged. "Why's that?"

"Because I love him."

He choked on particularly nothing. He covered his mouth, eyes gapping at her in pure disbelief.

"R-really?" Satsuki wished she didn't notice him stutter. "Even if he's a an airhead and a real idiot—"

"And you're Natsuki's side that appears when he's in total stress."

_H-how… did she know_?

Haruka knelt down, taking Satsuki's hand and putting it on her chest. Satsuki felt the fast beating of her heart, meaning she was actually nervous right now even if she sounded so calm.

"Even so, I love him. And I love _you_. _I love everything about him_."

Satsuki was speechless at first, his emerald eyes staring at her determined golden ones. Finally, realization struck him. He closed his eyes and smiled. Haruka watched all of this, totally unsure about what he's doing. But still, her grip to his hand tightened. Satsuki opened his eyes; the menacing look was gone and instead was replaced by calmness. He leaned over resting his forehead to hers.

"I knew you were the one."

Satsuki kissed her with so much passion never did Haruka thought she'll ever experience.

"I found them!"

Satsuki pushed her, Haruka stumbled a little. He stood up and blocked the reporters. "Go!" He shouted at Haruka. "GO!" She finally snapped out of her gaze and nodded, running away.

Haruka didn't know which way did she went, for all she know, she was running away to hide her identity. It was fine to Natsuki, because he's already famous and Saotome can clear the issues that may appear with his influence. But if the world found out about Haruka's 'meeting' with him or with the other boys: GAME OVER. Composers are usually 'at the back scene' while the idols are the one 'on stage'. They must do everything that they can to protect Haruka's identity because if they found out, Saotome will be forced to replace Haruka with another composer because they broke the 'no-love' rule.

Haruka felt a hand grab her wrist, she turned around and expected Satsuki to finally catch up with her, but instead she found the voice recorder guy giving him a creepy smile.

"Hello there, Honey. Care to scandalize our idol?"

Haruka struggled, kicking the man on the crotch. The guy groaned and fell to his knees. Haruka spun and was about to run for it when his minions came. The guy, still groaning on the floor, managed to croak a command.

"Get her!"

They easily surrounded her; Haruka doesn't have the chance to run. But she needs to. Or else everything that she and STARSIH did would all be wasted for nothing. But they were getting closer; their hands close to her face. Just a mere inch and they could grab her shades and everything would be over. Not in a good way. She closed her eyes, her hands in a fist. Someone… Please…. Help her!

"NATSUKI!" Haruka shouted at the top of her lungs.

_Love is Andromeda, a glittering jewel of miracle flowers!_

_I'll fly anywhere in order to protect you!_

_Shalala… Beyond the universe, what can you see?_

_If it's with you, I want to travel to the ends of Sirius!_

Haruka opened her eyes to see Satsuki pushing all the reporters away. No, it wasn't Satsuki. It was _Natsuki!_ But was it possible! He wasn't wearing his glasses!

_I want to obtain true courage_

_Ah, why is it… I'm becoming afraid?_

_I want to make you see these changes immediately!_

Natsuki turned and smiled at her, again with that look as if to assure her everything would be fine.

_Love's stardust! If this love's driving force accelerates,_

_It will guide me, in your name! Miss you_

_Shalala… Even the birth of the universe is overshadowed by you!_

_So here, take my hand! We'll make a constellation!_

"I'll never allow them to hurt you. Absolutely."

* * *

_**New part starts here:**_

_A few days after the 'meeting' with Natsuki._

_BIBITto ochita inadzuma kono mune ni tsuyoku (Such a small flash of lightning struck this heart so powerfully!)  
Feeling Feeling nee… shimetsukeru (Feeling, feeling… Hey…it's so tight!)_

sekkachi na kuchibiru GOMEN tomaranai (I'm sorry for my impatient lips, they won't stop!)  
KISU wa Shining Shining ryuusei da ne_ (A kiss shining, shining like a falling star!)_

shin no yuuki te ni iretai _ (I want to obtain true courage)_  
aa naze kowaku naru no? _ (Ah, why is it… I'm becoming afraid?)_  
kawaru koto de mitomesasetai ima sugu _ (I want to make you see these changes immediately!)_

ai no SUTĀ DASUTO kasoku shite koi no suishin ryoku nara _ (Love's stardust! If this love's driving force accelerates,)_  
michibiite kureru hazu kimi no na no moto Miss You _ (It will guide me, in your name! Miss you)_  
SHARARA ginga no ubugoe mo kimi ni wa kasumu yo _ (Shalala… Even the birth of the universe is overshadowed by you!)_  
dakara hora te o totte seiza o tsumugimashou _(So here, take my hand! We'll make a constellation!)_

_KIRATto shita kimi no me ni suikomarete iku__ (I'm drawn in by your shining eyes!)_  
My Heart Your heart SHINKURO shita yo_ (My heart, your heart… they've been synchronized!)_

kono ude dakishimetai dame desu ka?_ (In these arms, I want to hold you close! Is that no good?)_  
kimi to Singing Singing uta ni naritai_ (With you, singing, singing, I want to become song!)_

tabun kitto tsuki no mahou_ (Perhaps, surely! The moon's magic…)_  
saa hora koko ni oide_ (So, here, come here!)_  
kimi wa SHINDERERA koyoi boku to yoake made_ (Tonight you are Cinderella, with me until dawn!)_

ai wa ANDOROMEDA kirameita houseki no kiseki no hana_ (Love is Andromeda, a glittering jewel of miracle flowers!)_  
doko made mo tondeku yo kimi o mamoru tame ni_ (I'll fly anywhere in order to protect you!)_  
SHARARA kono sora no saki ni wa nani ka mieru no ka?_ (Shalala… Beyond the universe, what can you see?)_  
kimi to nara tabi shitai SHIRIUSU no saihate_ (If it's with you, I want to travel to the ends of Sirius!)_

soshite sotto sasayakunda_ (And so, softly, I whispered to you)_  
kono hoshi owaru hi made_ (Until the day this star ceases to be,)_  
hanasanai yo toki yo tomare eien ni_ (We'll never part! Time has stopped forever!)_

ai no SUTĀ DASUTO kasoku shite koi no suishin ryoku nara _ (Love's stardust! If this love's driving force accelerates,)_  
michibiite kureru hazu kimi no na no moto Miss You_ (It will guide me, in your name! Miss you)_  
SHARARA ginga no ubugoe mo kimi ni wa kasumu yo_ (Shalala… Even the birth of the universe is overshadowed by you!)_  
futari nara issho nara_ (The two of us, together)_  
dakara hora to o totte seiza o tsumugimashou_ (So here, take my hand! We'll make a constellation!)_

_"Misss Nanamiiiiiiiiiiiiii, you have created a... mastaaaaaa pieeeeeeeeece!" Shining Saotome placed the music sheet on the desk, clapping his hands with a face that showed he was more than satisfied with the song._

Haruka looked down, a blush on her face. She looked at their president at last, only to bow in gratitude.

"Thank you for the compliment, President. But the only reason why this song was created was because of," Haruka looked at the male beside her, smiling at him gratefully. "Shinomiya-san. And the only reason why this song is the way it is, is because of his great lyrics."

Natsuki scratched the back of his head, laughing softly. "Ah~ You're wrong, Haru-chan. The reason why I wrote this lyrics in the first place is because of _you _so you should get all the credit."

The two kept on insisting that it is because of each other why this song was created like this. They completely forgot about their president's presence until he decided to clear his throat. The two finally stopped praising each other, eyes on the bizarre man.

"Sooooo," Shining spun the office chair, round and round. "What iiiiiiiis the titleeeeee of this soooooooong?"

The both blinked and then stared at each other. They realized that they still haven't named the song! Haruka looked at him and smiled, giving him the permission to name the song. Natsuki gave her a look as if saying 'Are you sure?' Haruka nodded, a determined look on her face. Natsuki's eyes widen, nodding back. He opened his mouth and answered.

"It's...

'ANDROMEDA de KUCHIDZUKE o'

(A Kiss in the Andromeda)

Chapter 2:

Sunday: Date with Shinomiya Natsuki

* * *

**Oh god! This is my fastest fanfic, yet! Today's my birthday actually, o wait, it's already 2/5 :l. I'm already 15 guys! _15_! Um, time check, it's currenly 1:27 am. I still have classes at 7:40... God bless me xD I'm totally burned out, I'm going to check this later. (I was about to say tomorrow then I realize it's already morning xD) So um, make the birthday girl proud and give me a review! Come one guys, don't be shy :)**

**Translation for the song comes from SilverMoon249's livejournal!: here's the link:**

** silvermoon249. livejournal 10248. html**

**Japanese version of TTLT from mama lisa . com**

**Grammar unchecked! PLease wait and give me 4 hours of sleep**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN CASE THIS WAS NOT NOTICED A WHILE AGO, CHAPTER 2 HAS A BONUS IN THE ENDING. CHAPTER 3'S SECOND HALF HAS BEEN REVISED.**

* * *

Date with Haruka Week

Nanami Haruka arrived at her destination. Even from afar, his scarlet eyes can see her. You can say, because of the passing years, he became a _Haruka-radar _and he can feel whenever the rosette was around.

She looked at her surroundings, earnestly looking for her date. Finally her golden eyes stopped at him, a smile crept on her lips and she waved at him. He waved back, a smile as sweet and honest as it can be. She ran towards him, hands still high on the air.

Every step she took, her figure became clearer. He noticed how adorable she looked today, but he'll admit that the rosette looked great no matter what she wore. Today she was wearing clothes that usually aren't her 'style', for Haruka often wear skirts and dresses. This time, she was wearing a cap, a white scarf, a black blouse, a pair of denim skinny jeans, and red sneakers. Haruka was also wearing some make up and a few accessories, but it was made simple like how she likes it to be.

He wondered if Tomo-chan helped her again with choosing her clothes, if that's the case, he got to give her thumbs up because Haruka looks good in a 'girl-next-door' outfit!

"Ittoki-kun," Haruka stopped in front of him, panting slightly. "Sorry for making you wait."

Ittoki Otoya shook his head (_stiffly_), smiling at her (_nervously)_ as he said the truth.

"Don't worry, I just got here myself."

The red-haired was wearing a t-shirt with a printed 'Love & Peace', a blue jacket, a denim pants, and some worn-out sneakers. Otoya also had some sunglasses tucked on his t-shirt, just in case.

He wondered if his clothes were _too_ casual. The day before their date (as he remembered it was Natsuki's turn that day), the red-haired was having on what to wear. He was so busy looking for clothes in his closet; he made a mess out of their room. Ichinose Tokiya, who was his roommate, looked really annoyed because every corner of the room was surrounded by Otoya's clothes. When he asked for some fashion advice (_Come on, even guys has those problems_!), the blue-haired genius just rubbed his temples, stopping momentarily from his work and answered.

"Just dress what you normally wear. I think your date would _really _appreciate it if you remain true to yourself."

Otoya's scarlet eyes widen, nodding in agreement. He thanked his friend and prepared his usual clothes, while Tokiya raised his hands in dismissal, happy to do his work with a clean and silent surrounding. He did as what was advised, grateful to receive such advice from the pro.

_And now he was worried that he _took _the advice, _seeing that Haruka was eyeing his clothes with interest. What if she thought that Otoya treated their date as nothing important so he chose his clothes like this?! Tokiya, you—

"Wow, Ittoki-kun!" The red-haired beauty clasped her hands together, smiling at him. "You look good with your 'boy-next-door' clothes!"

_Doki! Doki! Doki!_

Otoya's face turned as bright as his head.

_D-did Haruka j-just praised his fashion choice?_

_Ah~ Tokiya, I'm sorry for doubting you~ _The red-haired decided to apologize to his friend later when he gets home.

Haruka had a worried expression, looking down on her clothes. "Though I can't say much about _my _clothes…"

_Ah—ah—AH! _Otoya was panicking inside. _She's waiting for me to tell her about what I think about her clothes! Now my chance! _The red-haired made fist-pump inside his head.

"Um, Nanami... I think you look absolutely beautiful! This is the first time I saw you wearing clothes like that, I have to admit that it's a '_fresh_' for me but I say, it suits you really well!"

Otoya wanted to rip his hair out. Why does he need to sound _so_ nervous?! Why can't he just normally talk to Haruka when they're alone?!

_I think your date would really appreciate it if you remain true to yourself. _Tokiya's voice echoed in his head.

Otoya nodded mentally to himself. _I can do this!_

Golden eyes widen, pink plump lips formed an 'o' shape as the rosette sighed in relief.

"I was getting worried," Haruka wiped the imaginary sweat off her face. "Tomo-chan forced me to wear this so that I look like a sporty 'outdoor' girl."

"And you totally do!" Otoya grinned. "And now we match each other!"

…

_What am I saying?!_ Otoya was making 'The Scream' face inside his head. _I sounded as if I'm making a pass on her!_

Good thing Haruka was innocent; she only smiled and nodded her head. "We really do!"

Otoya was left dumbstruck. _No way… was Haruka…? _He shook his head. _That couldn't be it. She isn't the type to say such things._

"Ittoki-kun,"Her sweet angelic voice snapped him out of his inner turmoil. He looked up and saw Haruka giving her hand, giving her serene expression. "Let's go?"

He blinked at first before a grin crept on his face. He nodded and took her hand.

"Yeah!"

The rosette chuckled, dragging him towards the entrance of the amusement park.

* * *

"Whoaaaaa!"

Haruka twirled in the middle of the great plaza, eyes shining in complete awe for the scene in front of her. Ittoki followed, glad that he chose this place for their date.

"Oh, oh!" Haruka pointed at the teacups ride like a little child, ignorant with all these fun and amusement. "Let's ride this one!"

Before Otoya could even answer, Haruka grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the line and bought some tickets. When it was time for the next set of riders, which means it was already their turn, once the gate was opened, Haruka scurried and rode the nearest teacup.

"Ittoki-kun!" She waved her hands up in the air. "Here! Go over here!"

He could see all the eyes watching them; they must have mistaken them for a couple on their first date. Middle aged ladies with their children started whispering, he could hear some of them saying 'cute' and 'sweet'. While some guys, who obviously had their own date, were ogling Haruka. The red-haired couldn't help but feel protective as he immediately ran and sat inside of the cups. He grabbed Haruka by the waist and made her sat on her lap, the girl landed with a soft '_oof_'. Otoya could see the looks of disappointment in those men's eyes, returning back to their dates, only to receive a slap from them. He couldn't help but smirk in victory.

"I-Ittoki-kun?"

He looked down and saw yellow orbs eyeing him with uncertainty. Now only did he realise what he did, his face turning a bit red because of his daring actions. He shook his head, now isn't the time for him to feel embarrass! He should give the love of his life a great time, and now's the perfect chance!

"Nanami…" Otoya placed his hands tightly on the wheel, making it look like his arms were almost around Haruka's waist.

"Y-yes?" Haruka's face also looked flustered, he felt even more ashamed because he made her feel so awkward!

"Are you ready for a great time?"

The rosette looked surprised, so was he. He didn't understand why he said that in the first place really, for all he knows, this is his words. Not the Otoya who does things to impress Haruka, but the _real Otoya_. He was scared. Even after all this years, he was the only who did not 'grow up'. Well, of course, physically they _all_ grow up. But _mentally _and _emotionally_, he felt as if he was left behind. But it was fine, as long as Haruka liked _this _him. He would take his time. He would _cherish _this time.

Haruka smiled sweetly at her, placing her hand over his. His face became red, his heart was going overdrive.

_Doki! Doki! Doki!_

"I'm ready." She whispered softly.

Otoya's scarlet eyes widen, before grinning like an idiot as the ride started. The cups were turning slowly as the engines started, he leaned his chin on her shoulder before giving the wheel a quick turn, making the cup turn wildly.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

After the teacup rides, their eyes were swirling from dizziness.

"Huaaaah," Haruka wobbled her steps as she went out of the cup, only to bump on a wall. "Ittoki-kuuuuuuun! I'm so dizzy~!"

The red-haired followed her, his eyes were also swirling.

"Ah~ I knooooow!"

Otoya stood still for a moment, shaking his head to stop the sensation. When his mind cleared up, he saw the red-haired girl walking aimlessly. He chuckled a little, going after the girl and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Haruka squealed like a little kid.

"Got you!" He laughed, burying his face on her nape.

"Ah! Ittoki-kun! That's ticklish!"

He laughed, finally looking at her face. He saw golden eyes staring at him, eyes brimming with happiness. Their faces were so close to each other, just a few centimetres he could finally taste that plump lips… Her golden eyes were so mesmerizing… It was making his heart—

_DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! _

Otoya immediately let go, walking to the nearest wall as he leaned over it.

_What the hell! _He huffed heavily, trying to catch his breath. _My heart is beating so fast I think I'm going to die!_

Otoya wanted to punch himself! He was _so _close—Wait a minutes, was he mad at himself because he almost took advantage of her or was he mad because he _didn't_ kiss her?!

_Mou! _

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Haruka giving her a concerned look.

DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!

_Waah! _The red-haired felt like crying. _Why am I feeling like this?!_

"Are you okay?" Haruka placed the back of her palm on his forehead. "I've noticed your face has been red lately and you're acting strange, Ittoki-kun… Perhaps, you have a fever?"

"Ah, no, no, no! You've got it wrong!" Otoya shook his head vigorously, Haruka was afraid it was going to fall off. "I'm just a little…" His voice became a whisper; he looked down, embarrassed to honestly say this. "_Nervous…_"

"Ittoki-san, did you say something?"

Otoya looked up to her eyes, a little bit disappointed at himself that such an honest confession couldn't be heard. Those topaz eyes stared back at him, looking at him with a worried look.

It made him happy, that Haruka cared for him.

_But I don't want her to make her worry_. He said honestly to himself. _Because all I wanted to see and hear from her is her smiles and laughter._

"Ittoki… kun?"

"I'm sorry, Haruka. It wasn't my intention to make you worry about me."

"Ittoki—"

"_Otoya."_

Her golden eyes widen, Haruka backed away and her face was filled with confusion. Otoya thought she looked cute, but she looked adorable no matter what her expression is. He smiled at her, placing his hand on her hair, messing it a little. The red-haired was going to complain when Otoya's cheerful voice stopped her.

"Starting from this day on, I want you to call me that."

Haruka looked shocked. She looked down, face a little hesitant. Otoya was worried that he managed to weird her out. She finally looked up; instead of a hesitating face was a kind smile. It was that kind smile that couldn't help but make his heart beat so quickly.

"Otoya-kun!" By now, his heart was about to explode. The way she said his name… was so beautiful. It was as if, his name was _meant _to be called by Haruka. "Otoya-kun! Otoya-kun! Otoya-kuuuuun!"

Okay, now she just looked plain adorable.

The red-haired chuckled, giving her a tight hug. Haruka gasped, but didn't struggle. They stayed like this for a long time; they stood in silence as they listened to their own heartbeats. To Otoya's surprise, Haruka's heart was beating as fast as his! He closed his eyes, burying his face at her neck. He was glad, that he wasn't the only one who was getting flustered with all of this.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _It said, making some sort of rhythm. Like a: _1, 2, 3._

To Otoya's surpise, Haruka started humming a tone that he never heard before. No doubt, it was a new composition.

_No way_. He thought. _She managed to already create a song just by listening to their heartbeat._

Haruka suddenly pushed him. Otoya felt like he got rejected or something. Again, taking him by surprise, the rose-haired grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. Scarlet eyes widen in shock, this was the first time Otoya has seen the rosette to do such a bold thing.

"Nanami—"

"_Haruka._" She corrected.

DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!

_Is this going where I think it's going?!_

"Because you allowed me to call you by your first name, please also call _me_ by _my _first name," Haruka smiled sweetly. "_Okey?"_

_DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! _His heart was beating so fast, Otoya think he's going to faint! _I'm going to have a heart attack!_

"_A-ah-_are you sure?" Otoya scratched the side of his, laughing nervously. He couldn't believe that this day finally came! He thought it was only capable to happen in his dreams! But no, this is _reality!_ It finally happened!

Haruka nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Come on, call me. Call me by my first name."

Otoya opened his mouth hesitantly, trying to make same sort of sound from his throat. And when it _did_, it sounded just like a broken radio. Haruka chuckled as the boy covered his face in embarrassment.

"Come on, Otoya-kun!" Haruka cheered. Did Otoya forget to mention his heart went haywire again when she called his name like that? "You did it a while ago!"

"I… _did?"_

The red-haired furrowed his eyebrows in total puzzlement. Slowly, blood crept to his face and he started steaming. _He… he did?! What the—When was this?! _

She nodded. "Yup! I was surprised at first…"

_I'm even more surprised! _The inner Otoya was literally screaming in total embarrassment.

"…but I've always wanted you to call me that!" Haruka flushed her pearly white teeth at him.

Otoya calmed down. Well, actually, it's more of a new shock came to him so the former shock was forgotten. Haruka… _wanted him to call her by her first name_? His inner self started dancing happily.

"So…" Haruka looked down, before looking back at him with a shy smile, face a little flustered. "Repeat it for me?"

Otoya gulped nervously, face still red as ever. He couldn't really remember when he said this, maybe it slipped out of his tongue. But Haruka was still giving him encouraging looks so he decided to worry about this later. He inhaled and exhaled, before opening his mouth.

"_Haruka." _

_Oh, kami! Just saying her name makes him so nervous! _

The rosette clapped her hands and started giggling like a child. The nervousness left him as he saw her cute but childish expression. His eyes softened, a smile crept on his lips. He wanted to stay with her like this forever… To always keep her smiling and laughing. Even if it was the most trivial thing, as long as Haruka smiled truthfully like she is now…

_He would be the happiest man in the world_. Otoya thought, grabbing Haruka's hand as they ran for it. They weren't really running away from anything, they just ran because they felt like it. Haruka's chuckled echoed throughout the busy amusement park, people eyeing them as if they lost their minds. But Haruka didn't care, so neither should he.

The smile never left the boy's lips; in fact it widened even more when they stopped in front of the legendary 'must-ride' ride in the amusement park. Otoya pointed at the monster in front of them, the girl's light-hearted died slowly.

"O-otoya-kun…" The rosette paled. "Are we—"

The male nodded and beamed at her.

"Definitely!" Haruka trembled, her golden eyes dilated in horror. "You wouldn't call it an amusement park if it doesn't have a roller-coaster and you wouldn't call it a 'complete tour' without trying it!"

Before Haruka could even say anything, she was dragged to the line and they bought their tickets. Soon, it was already their turn. And soon, Haruka will face her doom.

* * *

"Please ensure your seatbelts…" The attendant was warning them about the safety and stuffs. Otoya thought why do they need to bother, he thought anyone would tighten their seatbelts as if their life depends on it if they're going to ride a roller-coaster!

He smiled at himself.

_A roller-coaster_…. _When was the last time I rode one? _Otoya's scarlet eyes were scanning the people riding on the roller-coaster with them. _This is—EH?!_

Otoya stared at the girl next to him. Haruka looked as if she lost the will to live, the colored part of her eyes disappeared and what remained were only the whites.

"H-Haruka…" Otoya shook her lifeless body. "We can get off of this if you want..."

Like a balloon that was pumped with air, Haruka came back to life. The color on her face returned, her eyes glittering in happiness.

"Really?!"

_That was fast…! _The red-haired was taken aback. Otoya nodded, "We could just tell the—"

"Please hold on tightly," The attendant smiled at them, the light on Haruka's face immediately disappeared. "The roller-coaster will now start up, enjoy your ride!"

And the engine started like they were told.

_When they got out of the ride…_

"Whooo!" The red-haired stretched his muscles, aching because he was sitting for too long. "That was the _best _thing ever, right, Haru—" Otoya turned to look at the girl behind her, the smile on his lips immediately disappeared. "HARUKA?!"

The said girl was lying down, face flat on the floor. A small crowd was forming around her; a kid was poking a stick on her head. Otoya quickly went to her side, assuring the crowd she was going to be fine and shooing away the little kid. The kid stuck his tongue out before leaving; Otoya just rolled his eyes and returned to the poor girl. He knelt down beside her, turning the girl over. Otoya almost screamed when he saw the state Haruka was in.

Haruka was pale as a sheet of paper, eyes were completely white. Her body was completely limp, her soul was coming out from her mouth.

"_Otoya-kun…" _Haruka managed to say her last words. "_Take care of STARISH…"_

After a few seconds, the soul escaped and flew away. Haruka's head tilted sideways, her eye sockets empty.

"_HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

After a few minutes, Haruka woke up. Otoya felt so guilty, he decided to buy whatever she wanted. They went to the food stalls and ordered hot dogs and ice cream cones. After that, they played in less… traumatic games. They went to the arcade and bought a handful of tokens. First, they played Dance and Sing: Ultimate Fighting!.

"What song?" Otoya asked as he inserted the coin. He abruptly turned when he fault the outstanding aura coming from the girl standing in the middle of the game area.

Haruka's eyes gleamed, a soft chuckle escaped from her lips. Her small dainty feet were ready in a stance that he knew all too well. Otoya immediately understood , it's—

"MAJI LOVE 1000%!" She shouted aggressively, punching the buttons as if she did this for how many times. The screen displayed '_Please wear the arm, finger gears, and the clip microphone to proceed.'_

Otoya was intimidated, Haruka looked so confident when she chose the song. This was the first time he has seen the usually polite girl act impulsive. But Otoya knew there was no possible way he can lose.

"Are you sure this is the song you want?" Otoya smirked, giving her a challenging look. "You must have forgotten that, I, Ittoki Otoya, is one of the members of the boy band, STARISH! I am part of the group who started this song and dance craze, you think you can beat me?"

"I, Nanami Haruka," Haruka shouted, pointing her index finger at the boy with a smirk on her lips. "Composer of STARISH, challenge_ you_, " Otoya glared. "Ittoki Otoya of STARISH, in a singing and dancing match, using the song, MAJI LOVE 1000%!"

Otoya laughed arrogantly. He made a fist pump; snatching the gears to wear it was hanging and answered.

"Challenge accepted!"

Both of them immediately wore all the attachable whatnots to their body and made sure to place the clip microphone near their lips. The screen displayed another text, saying to put their hands near the sensor to show that they are ready. Both of them looked at each other and smirked, putting their hands on the sensor. A crowd was starting to form, watching them in curiosity on what's going on.

_Are you ready? _Cecil's recorded voice rang.

The song started playing; the two placed their hands at their chest, making a heart-shaped sign.

_DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE!_

* * *

The song finally ended, the two were left exhausted. They exhaled; beads of sweat were dripping down their faces. The two looked at each other and smiled, they opened their mouths to say something when they heard a round of applause from the people.

The two stopped eyeing each other and found that a great deal amount of people were watching them. Some people were even taking videos.

_Crap_. They both thought. _We are so going to be scolded by Shining!_

Soon, the screen was about to show the results. There was a drumroll coming from the speakers, to tease the players. Everyone eyed the screen in curiosity. After a short pause, the screen showed the outcome of their game…

"NOOOOO!" Otoya crumpled to his knee, hands gripping his hair. "I lost!"

Haruka jumped up and down, like a little child. The frustration in Otoya's system immediately disappeared when he saw that sweet smile on her lips.

"I guess I lost…" The red-haired accepted his defeat and stood up from the ground. Haruka went to his side and they made a handshake. "That was insane, Haruka! How… How did you beat me? In _MAJI LOVE 1000% _of all songs!"

Otoya expected Haruka to continue that arrogant façade of hers, but to his shock, Haruka only smiled at him.

"Don't you remember," She tucked some of her red locks behind her ear. "I promised before that I will always be STARISH's number one fan no matter what happens to our group."

Otoya remembered, he looked down with a smile on his face. It was back when they were just starting; everyone was fighting because they still didn't know if joining this unit would lead them anywhere. One day, before Ren could punch Tokiya in the face, Haruka appeared and her eyes were red from crying, actually during that time, she was _still _crying.

"_No matter what happens! Whether STARISH becomes successful or not, I will ALWAYS be your number one fan! I promise!"_

This made Otoya love the rosette even more.

"So the fan defeated the idol, huh?" Otoya scratched the back of his head.

Haruka only chuckled.

* * *

After playing the crane game and getting Haruka a Piyo-chan plushie, they decided to set out from the arcade center and continue going on the rides. Actually, the main reason why they went out is because they heard someone from the crowd comment that Otoya danced so skilfully, he looked as if he was part of the original dancers of the song. They also pointed out the he looked like the 'red-haired' in 'that group'. Before they could confirm their suspicion, Haruka dragged him out of the place.

After an hour, the sun was already down, the two rode on almost all of the rides available in the amusement park. From the alpine slide to the zipper, everything! Good thing after the roller-coaster, Haruka was mentally prepared so she didn't faint a second time.

The ones left are the Haunted House and the Ferris wheel. Otoya immediately vetoed the idea of going to the Haunted House, for it reminds him of the kissing incident from their previous date a long time ago. So, the one left is…

"The Ferris wheel!" Haruka looked up from the brochure she was holding, Otoya immediately frozen at the mere sound of the ride. "Oh, and Otoya-kun! Look!" Haruka pointed at the brochure. "There's going to be a fireworks display a few minutes from now! Let's go ride the Ferris wheel to get the best view."

Before Otoya could even say anything, the girl ran off and went to the Ferris wheel line. The girl turned waving her hand excitedly, "Otoya-kun! Hurry up!"

The red-haired looked down, a sweat drop sliding down from his face. As he went near the venue, his steps soon transformed to a wobble. The it looked _so _tall, just standing here makes him feel uncomfortable, what if he… His stomach was churning; it was getting hard to breath. When he was close enough, Haruka grabbed her hand and pulled him inside the ride.

* * *

"Enjoy your stay!" The attendant smiled at them.

"We will!" Haruka smiled it return, while Otoya looked grim.

Suddenly, they heard a tapping on the window. They both turned and saw a few droplet of water… soon it became a full-scale rain.

"W-what?" Haruka gasped. "I-it's raining?!"

Not too long after that, they heard the ringing sound of an announcement.

"We are sorry to inform you, but because of the sudden rain, the fireworks display has been cancelled. Thank you…"

Haruka sighed in disappointment, staring blankly at the window. Otoya tried doing the same, but when he saw how high they were from the ground, he immediately scooted away from the window.

As the Ferris wheel went higher, the more Otoya felt like throwing up. He remembered when he was still in the orphanage, when he went up the tree to get his friend's kite. He was so close on getting it when he slipped and…

Otoya closed his eyes, looking away bitterly. Even though it happened a long time ago, he could still recall the pain. When the feeling eased a little, he looked at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. His chest were starting to tighten again, he was getting short of breath.

He closed his eyes once more. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a small pair of hands on his; slowly he felt the warmth was transferred to his. He looked up and saw golden orbs watching him in concern.

"Otoya-kun?" Her long lashes fluttered. "Are you okay?"

Seeing Haruka look at him with such kindness, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, his tears that were welling up came crashing down like a waterfall.

_Haruka must think I'm such a wimp_! Otoya's grip tightened. _She must think I'm such a weakling!_

To his surprise, he felt a hand running down his hair. Another hand was on his back, giving it a comforting rub.

"Shush," Haruka sounded so gentle. "Don't cry, Otoya. I'm here with you."

He gasped, hugging her even more.

* * *

The rain was at full blast, by now the red-haired boy finally calmed down. Haruka didn't say anything; she just continued comforting him with her hushing. When he felt ready, he decided to talk.

"I'm scared of heights."

Haruka suddenly pulled away. Otoya expected the rosette to laugh at him, but instead she stared at him with a baffled look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her thin eyebrows were furrowed, obviously angry. "If I knew, then I wouldn't have forced you to ride here."

Otoya looked down; he couldn't face her in the eyes

"I got guilty…" Golden orbs widen. "Because I forced you to ride the roller-coaster a while ago… I- "

Haruka placed her index finger at his lips, immediately silencing him.

"Don't be silly," Haruka scolded. "You didn't have to do this to get back to me!"

The red-haired male sighed, he felt so ashamed. For the second time of the day, he made Haruka worried. He was so pathetic!

"But thank you." Scarlet eyes looked up to see Haruka smiling at him. "For doing your best, thank you."

Everything was silent for a whole while, only the constant tapping of the rain can be heard.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _The rain was making a rhythmical tapping.

To Otoya's surprise, Haruka started humming. It was the same tone she hummed when they just got out of the teacups.

"Don't you think it's beautiful," Haruka abruptly halted her humming to speak, it surprised Otoya a little. "This tone… fits perfectly with our heartbeats and the rain."

Otoya was completely calm now; her singing voice had the effect on the people around her.

"Yeah, a song that can relate to our hearts and the rain…"

Haruka smiled, closing her eyes as she continued humming.

_1, 2, 3… Is the distance between us a "maybe"!? 1, 2, 3… I think my heartbeat might stop!_

Haruka opened her eyes in surprise, only to see that Otoya has completely calm down and was singing along to her humming. She nodded nodded in agreement with the lyrics; she thought it was 'fitting' for the tone.

_1, 2, 3… if I count, then I'll tell you!_

Haruka looked outside, her eyes widen in glee. The rain finally stopped! She turned when she heard the announcer from the speaker saying that the fireworks were back in business.

_Looking in your eyes…_

She looked back at Otoya and was about to say something when she saw the look in his eyes as Otoya sing the song. It felt as if the lyrics were meant for her. The red-haired boy leaned closer. And closer.

_Believe me…_

They could feel the warmth of each other's breath. The blush on their faces was even evident as before when Otoya tilted his head to the side, saying the next lyrics, no longer a singing voice but a whisper.

_Love you!_

Haruka gasped softly, Otoya soft eyes stared at her. He used his other hand and placed it on the back of her head. They leaned over, lips meeting each other.

Behind them, the fireworks exploded.

* * *

_Few days after the 'meeting':_

_ANPU o tooshitarakimi e to todoku kana? (If I keep using the amp, I wonder if it'll reach you?)_

_karamawari na DISUTŌSHON (Idle distortion)_

_datte itaitte iu no kasetsunaitte iu no ka (Even if it hurts, you say? Don't turn it off, you say?)_

_konna no hajimete (This is a first)_

_otona ni naru kotosaisho wa kowakatta (At first, growing up seemed frightening)_

_sora no iro ga kawaru ki ga shite (It seems like the sky is changing colors!)_

_tashika ni kawatta kedo… nankasugē ao ga hirogatta (It definitely changed, but… it's like it's been filled by an amazing blue!)_

_ORE ga koi no FURETTO o kanarazu kitto osaeru kara (I'm always holding down our love fret,)_

_kimi wa yume no SUTORŌKU (You stroke our dreams!)_

_KIRAKIRA suru kurai nikakinarasou PASSHON (The passion we compose will resound so that is shines!)_

_kaze o tsukucchaoufutari no FURĒZU wa Neverland! (We'll create the wind! Our phrase is Neverland!)_

_ai datte ieru kuraikimi ga uta ni natteku Yes Call! saikou da ne (Even if it can be called "love," you become my song! Yes call! It's the best!)_

_kono manma tomacchaejikan nante tabun futari ni wa No Thank You! (We've stopped this here as it is, but then will we ever become a couple? No thank you!)_

_1.2.3 kimi to no kyori wa Maybe!? 1.2.3 DOKIDOKI de kowaresou sa (1, 2, 3… Is the distance between us a "maybe"!? 1, 2, 3… I think my heartbeat might stop!)_

_1.2.3 kazoetara kimi ni iu yome o mite…Love You! (1, 2, 3… if I count, then I'll tell you! Looking in your eyes… Love you!)_

_ORE rashiku aru tamekimi rashiku aru tame (For my own sake, and for your sake,)_

_kata no chikara wa sotto nuite kou (I'll softly draw power from my shoulders!)_

_futari no ashita wa kittokono GITĀ no youna SONGU (Our tomorrow is surely like this guitar's song!)_

_mirai tte tenki yohoutatoe ame no chi ame ni natte mo (The forcast for the future, even after the metaphorical rain becomes actual rain,)_

_ORE ga taiyou ni naru yo (I'll become your sun!)_

_kiseki wa okosu mono sasono shizuku o zettai (A miracle's an uplifting thing! Those drops will absolutely)_

_niji ni kaeru yofutari no ROKKU wa Never Give Up! (Change into a rainbow! Our rock music will never give up!)_

_KISU o shiyou ja nai kakono HARERUYA na sekai Yes Call! dakishimeyou (Let's kiss! The world rejoices, "Hallelujah!" Yes call! I'll hold you close!)_

_kono manma hashittekuissho ni hashirou zeNOIZU nante Don't Worry! (Running as we are, let's run together! What noise? Don't worry!)_

_1.2.3 kimi ga daisuki Amazing 1.2.3 KURAKURA dehoshi ga tobu yo (1, 2, 3… I love you! It's amazing! 1, 2, 3… I'm so dizzy, I'm seeing stars!)_

_1.2.3 kazoetara mahout kakerushinjite…Love You! (1, 2, 3… if I count, then the magic'll start! Believe me… Love you!)_

_ORE ga koi no FURETTO o kanarazu kitto osaeru kara (I'm always holding down our love fret,)_

_kimi wa yume no SUTORŌKU (You stroke our dreams!)_

_KIRAKIRA suru kurai nikakinarasou PASSHON (The passion we compose will resound so that is shines!)_

_uchuu tsukucchaoufutari no subete wa Overdrive! (We'll create the universe! Our everything's in overdrive!)_

_ai datte ieru kuraikimi ga uta ni natteku Yes Call! saikou da ne (Even if it can be called "love," you become my song! Yes call! It's the best!)_

_kono manma tomacchaejikan nante tabun futari ni wa No Thank You! (We've stopped this here as it is, but then will we ever become a couple? No thank you!)_

_1.2.3 kimi to no kyori wa Maybe!? 1.2.3 DOKIDOKI de kowaresou sa (1, 2, 3… Is the distance between us a "maybe"!? 1, 2, 3… I think my heartbeat might stop!)_

_1.2.3 kazoetara kimi ni iu yome o mite…Love You! (1, 2, 3… if I count, then I'll tell you! Looking in your eyes… Love you!)_

Otoya exhaled as he finished singing the song. He turned towards Haruka and gave her thumbs up, she thumbs up back.

Saotome clapped his hand.

"Anothaaaaaa fantastiiiiiiic woooooooork!" The two grinned happily. "Caaaaaare to giiiiive the titleeeeee?"

Haruka nodded at Otoya. He smiled and replied.

_'Nijiiro OVER DRIVE!'_

_(Rainbow-Colored Over Drive!)_

_Chapter 3:_

_Monday: Date with Ittoki Otoya_

* * *

**Whoaaaaaaa! Thanks to RenesmeVivio for giving me a great criticism! And because of that, I changed this chapter _a lot_! So yes, here you go! I really appreciate it if you're honest with me like RenesmeVivio-san! if you think I sucked at this chapter, tell me and I'll change it! So... Chapter 3 on the go!**

**Translation from SilverMoon249's livejournal!**


	4. Chapter 4

Date with Haruka Week

"NANAMI!" The rosette turned upon hearing her name. "Over here! Over here!"

Nanami Haruka looked at the crowd, searching for the voice that called her. No luck, all she could see were heads of people she didn't even know. She squinted and tiptoed, hands on her brows as she desperately looked for her date today.

Today, her best friend, Shibuya Tomochika, couldn't help her choose her clothes because she suddenly got called in for work. So today, Haruka was wearing clothes that were 'her style'. For this day, she was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with a brown ribbon that she tucked underneath her dirty white skirt, and it was supported by a brown belt. She was wearing black socks and grey-ish blue Mary Janes. She was barely even wearing make-up, a few puffs of powder and just her usual pink lip gloss.

_This is odd. _Haruka scratched the back of her head. _I usually find them quick—_

"Mou!" Haruka turned, looking for where it came from. "You're looking _way_ too high!"

She blinked and looked down, just in front of her stood a blond boy wearing a fedora hat. Eyebrows were furrowed; cheeks were puffed up in annoyance. His hands were on his hips, imposing a superior stance.

"Oh, Syo-kun!" Haruka smiled gently. "There you are!"

"_Oh, Syo-kun! There you are!" _Syo imitated, with the same high-pitched voice of the female. "NOT! YOU!" The short boy pointed an accusing finger at her; the rosette couldn't help but gasp. "Don't you know how long I've been standing _just_ _in front _of you?!"

"Ah~" Haruka tilted her head sideways; eyes closed and tongue sticking out. "Sorry, Syo-kun! I didn't notice you were there."

If it was possible, Syo became ever redder. His hands were forming a fist, a nerve on his head was about to explode. Just as he was about to burst out, he took a deep breath and looked away. He exhaled and inhaled a few times, hands on his chest. Haruka wondered what was wrong, because usually, by this time, he would've sputtered a dozen of colorful words at her and would be telling her to go on her knees and apologize to the 'Amazing Him' (_Ore-sama)_.

When the _ochibi _calmed down, he looked back at her. Blue eyes sized her up before looking away again, his face red. But this time it wasn't because of irritation, it was something else.

"You (_Omae_)…" Syo's voice was merely a whisper; he could barely at the rosette in the eyes. "… look great."

"_Hm?_" Haruka blinked. "Syo-kun? Did you say something?"

That did it.

Syo slammed his palm on his face, releasing an earthshaking scream. The people were starting to stare at them, Haruka gave them a nervous smile and assured them they were fine and Syo wasn't an asylum escapee. When the people started to mind their own business, Haruka took a step closer to the raging blond boy and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Syo-kun—"

"_It's nothing!"_ Syo growled, eyes peering at her at the spaces his fingers made.

Haruka laughed nervously as she backed away. _I might have pushed his buttons a little too far_.

The blond breathed heavily, trying to calm down his nerves. _No good!_ He thought. This was an important day that they should use to spend time together, not a day where he would scream his lungs out at her for offending him. With one loud huff, he shook his head and relaxed. He looked at Haruka with a confident smile, giving an aura of superiority as he gave his hand to her.

"Are you ready for the greatest date—" Syo coughed, a blush on his face. "I mean, _meeting _of your life?!"

"_YEAH_!" Haruka laughed, she made a fist-pump, riding on Syo's great enthusiasm. "I'm ready when you are!"

Syo grinned at her, turned his body and pointed his index finger at path before them. His eyes were sparkling with passion; body was emitting a great deal of pride. If this were an anime, the back ground would've been the cliché 'sunset view'.

"Come on, Nanami!" He shouted energetically, the rosette nodded behind him. The people were starting to wonder if those two were shooting a drama or something.

The blond prepared a stance, ready to dash in high speed. Haruka was cheering him from behind, getting a little worried that people were being suspicious of what they're doing. When he was ready, he shouted.

"LET'S GET IT OOOOOOOOOON!"

He ran off.

_And tripped._

He fell, face flat on the floor.

A dull, purple aura surrounded them. Haruka and the people watching him sweat dropped, feeling sorry for the short guy. After a few seconds, Syo still didn't stand up. Haruka got worried, was the embarrassment too much he no longer had the will to stand?

Haruka walked up to the guy, kneeling before him as she shook his small form.

"H-hey," Haruka's voice was tensed. "S-Syo-kun… Are you—"

The rosette made him roll over. Gold eyes widen when he saw the state he was in.

She gripped his shirt; panic was starting to take over. She looked at the crowd; face was pleading and dead serious.

"S-someone," She cried. "_Please call an ambulance!"_

* * *

Syo was sitting on the hospital bed, while Haruka was sitting on the chair right next to the bed. The blond hair was laughing loudly, as if the tripping and fainting incident never happened while Haruka was laughing along with him. The two were talking idly when…

"ANIKI!"

The hospital door slammed opened, revealing a breathless blond who looked exactly like Syo.

Both Syo and Nanami turned, surprised because of this his dramatic entrance and who the person is.

He had the same blond hair, also sporting the same hairstyle as him. But unlike Syo, he wasn't wearing any accessories on his head. He had the same blue eyes, but his was kind-looking while Syo looked like it had this 'edge' in it. He was wearing a jacket with a school emblem and underneath was a white polo shirt and a necktie, white trousers, and black pointed school shoes. Haruka assumed that he just got out of school.

The clone charged in, passing by Haruka as if he didn't even notice her.

"Kaoru—"

Before Syo could even speak, a pair of arms was immediately wrapped around him. Blue eyes widen, lips barely forming any words because of shock. The taller blond buried his face on the chest of the bedridden male, sobbing loudly as he cried.

"Don't worry," Syo smiled gently, this was the first Haruka saw him looked so caring in front of someone. "The doctor said it was just a light attack, so I'm fine."

Blue eyes glittered, looking up to meet the other. "R-really?" He sniffed.

Syo grinned and nodded.

"Of course! Who do you think you're talking to, anyway?" The shorter blond puffed his chest in pride. "I _am _Kurusu Syo! As if a something so trivial could bring me down!"

This 'Kaoru' grinned back, wiping the tears off his face. Haruka noticed that this boy must've _really_ cared for her friend.

"I'm glad."

"Kaoru," Syo smiled at the other blond, pointing at the rosette with pride. "This is Nanami Haruka, STARISH's composer!"

Haruka bowed politely. Kaoru placed his hand on his chin, eyeing her with great interest.

"So you're the famous composer that made STARISH rise to fame…" He muttered.

Haruka looked away, face a little flushed because of the compliment. "_T-thank you…" _She smiled shyly.

Syo then faced the rosette. "And Nanami, this is Kurusu Syo, my—"

"Younger twin brother." He finished Syo's sentence. Syo's eyes widen, surprised at what his brother did. Kaoru took a step forward, giving his hand to the girl for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Nanami-san."

Haruka smiled, taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Just as they were about to talk about things, the doctor came and told the visitors to go outside for a while because he's going to give Syo one final chec so that he can be discharged.

The two visitors nodded and did as they were told. The two stood in front of Syo's room, no one bothered to entertain one another. They remained silent for a while.

"So-"

"I'm sorry—"

They looked at each other, topaz met sapphire. They laughed at each other, looking away as they realized how awkward this was. Seeing that Kaoru wasn't planning to say anything, Haruka decided to talk first.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, this time bowing in front of him. "It was my fault why Syo-kun fainted."

Kaoru blinked a few times, surprised to hear this information from her.

"Your fault…?"

Haruka nodded, face full of shame and regret.

"Yes. It was my fault. If only I didn't tease him about his height a while ago, he wouldn't have raged. And if he didn't rage, he wouldn't have run. _And_ if he didn't ran," Haruka finally breathed, she said it all in one quick go. "He wouldn't have tripped and he wouldn't have fainted."

"_Tripped…?" _Kaoru repeated, his face looked extremely amused.

"Yes." The girl nodded once more, she felt the boulder on her shoulder got heavier and heavier. "That's why I'm sorry for causing you and Syo-kun—"

The blond laughed, his voice echoed throughout the hospital corridors. Haruka looked up, finally deciding to stand up properly. Kaoru wiped the forming tears from her eyes; the rosette couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Ah! You got it all wrong!" He chuckled, hands on his stomach. "It wasn't anything like that! You don't have to blame yourself."

"Eh…?" Haruka blinked, eyes extremely puzzled at what's going on. Even if Syo was with her, it seems that Kaoru knows a lot more than _she_ does.

"_Actually…_" Kaoru looked down, hesitant to explain what's really wrong with his older brother.

Haruka grabbed his head, eliciting a gasp from the blond. Golden eyes gave a look of determination, hands gripping tightly on his.

"Please tell me."

* * *

"It can't be…?!" The rosette stood frozen, all of this information was being told to her and she was having the hard time digesting all of this. "But Syo-kun looked so _energetic!_ How was it possible that he has…"

"A heart disease?" Kaoru finished her sentence, Haruka nodding at him.

As you know, when twins are born, on most cases, their health states were not equal. Kaoru just told her that when they were born, Kaoru was the healthy twin while Syo was sickly. The older twin almost died upon delivery because of his extremely weak heart, good thing he was saved in time by the doctors. Until they reached their childhood, Kaoru was the one who could play outside while Syo, _all his childhood_, was stuck on his hospital bed… watching his brother play from a far.

But when they grew older, Syo got a little better. He can finally go out without wearing any sort of breathing equipment to help him. He finally went to school normally by middle school, but he still had attacks every now and so often. When he got in high school, it was as if he was just a normal kid! His heart magically healed, though maybe it was because of the power of friendship or the power of music that this sickly boy healed. When he started in Saotome Gakuen, he didn't have any attacks for the longest time, not until now.

"That's why I was really shock!" He chuckled lightly. "To say that _you_ were at fault got me really worked up! But it turns out you only meant the tripping part…" He shook his head. "Aniki_ often_ trips… So don't worry about it."

Haruka laughed nervously. She turned away, looking down with a blush on her face. _That was_ _so embarrassing…_

"Though…"

Haruka looked up and turned, surprised that Kaoru still had more to say. Kaoru took a step forward, grabbing Haruka's shoulder. His blue eyes turned icily serious, the rosette was slightly taken aback.

"It _may_ be possible that you're _really _the one at fault."

Golden eyes dilated, hands immediately clasping her chest. _What was Kaoru-kun talking about…? Just a minute ago he said it was because Syo has a heart disease and now, he was telling her it was her fault?!_

"Though I'm really not sure!_" _Kaoru scratched the back of his head, making an awkward laugh. "The only way we'll find out is if we ask Aniki himself!"

Before Haruka could ask what Kaoru meant, the doctor exited from the door. Kaoru's eyes widen as he greeted the doctor, because Haruka doesn't know about this kind of things she just bowed. Apparently, his name was Hasegawa, and it turns out he has been Syo's doctor since he was young, Kaoru hinted.

"So, doctor!" Kaoru grinned; Haruka thought he really _is_ Syo's younger brother. "Aniki's fine, right? The only reason why he fainted was because he tripped and hit his head, right?"

Haruka looked down in embarrassment, feeling responsible for this. _Is this what Kaoru-kun meant?_

The doctor sighed, looking really dejected. The temperature dropped, so was the light hearted aura. _This can't be good_. The two thought nervously. The middle-aged man gave them a look, as if asking them if they were ready for the revelation he was about to tell. The two teenagers looked at each other and nodded.

"We're ready." They said in chorus.

The doctor gave one last sigh before opening his mouth.

"I have good news and bad news." He adjusted the glasses that were resting on his face. "Which would you like to hear?"

"_Good news_." Haruka immediately answered. The doctor and the younger twin looked at her in shock, when she realized what she said; she covered her mouth and blushed greatly. "Sorry."

Kaoru chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Nah, I agree with you. We should hear the good news first."

The doctor smiled, looking at the results on his hand. "The good news is… Syo-kun's heart disease did _not_ return." The two were about to give a sigh of relief when they were cut off by the doctor's stern voice. "_But_, due to some unknown reason… his heart was been beating too fast lately…"

"And…?" Kaoru raised his eyebrow, waiting for Doctor Hasegawa to continue. The middle-aged doctor sighed, continuing his sentence with a dead serious look on his face.

"…_This_ might cause complications and would probably be the cause for his disease _to_ return."

Silence filled the air; the tension was so thick you can cut it with a knife. Haruka's heart nearly stopped at this shocking revelation.

_Wait a minute…!_ She thought. _Wouldn't the good news be meaningless if his disease would just return later on?!_

"You can still call the good news a 'good news' because as long as we prevent the bad news to continue, Syo-kun might be saved from further suffering."

Kaoru's hands formed a fist. It was obvious that he was also in pain upon hearing this information, but he still managed to maintain his voice in a calm tone.

"Doctor," There was a short pause before he continued. "What's the _cause_… of this problem?"

Doctor Hasegawa stared at Kaoru for a long time, as if hesitating to say the truth. Finally he sighed, adjusting his glasses once more before looking at the rosette next. Golden eyes widen as she saw the doctor raising his index finger, pointing at her.

"_She is_."

_E-eh…?_

* * *

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Kaoru asked, but for some reason, Haruka felt he knew it already and was doing this just for her sake.

"Syo's heart... beats very fast whenever he sees her… Maybe a _little _too fast that it can be the reason why it can kill him."

"Why's that?!" Haruka sounded desperate. "D-did I do something to make him feel this way?!"

Doctor Hasegawa and Kaoru wanted to face palm. They knew that the rosette was only being honest and she probably _really_ don't know the reason why. This might even be a shock to her, to know that she might be the reason why his disease might return. But still…

_No one could possibly be this dense._

"Y-you should ask Syo-kun about it," Doctor Hasegawa turned before walking away, feeling sorry for the poor blond because the girl that he has his eyes on doesn't even know what she's doing to him.

Haruka stood frozen in her place; the answer she was waiting was not given to her. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to see blue eyes looking at her with sad eyes.

"I agree with Doctor Hasegawa… You should probably ask aniki, it wouldn't be good if you heard it from us."

Before the rosette could even ask what he meant, she was pushed to enter the room. The girl landed on the floor, her palm supporting her fall. Haruka looked up, only to see blue wide eyes staring at her in surprise.

"Nanami…"

Haruka immediately remembered why she went here in the first place, standing up and momentarily fixing herself. When she was ready, she marched up to the blond sitting on the hospital bed and grabbed his hands.

"Please tell me, Syo-kun!" Golden eyes were pleading, slightly moist because of tears. "What did I do to make your heart beat so fast?!"

Blue eyes blinked a few times. Slowly, the blood in his raised and by now he looks like a plump tomato. It might have sounded normal to the rosette's ears, but to Syo it just sounded _so wrong in so many levels._

"_W-what are y-you s-s-s-saying_?!" To say he was stuttering was an understatement, by name his face was steaming because of embarrassment.

Her grip loosened, her hands fell by her side. Her she looked down, eyes brimming with tears. Syo looked at her with concerned eyes. He raised his hand, wanting to touch her and tell her it's not her fault but hesitated to do so.

"Doctor Hasegawa told me… that you might die because of me…But…" Briefly, sapphire eyes met topaz. Haruka lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "_I don't want that!"_

By now, the rosette was crying completely. Her loud sobs echoed throughout the silent room, it was almost scary. Syo sighed and closed his eyes; he tried to ignore his embarrassment and returned the embrace.

"I…"

Haruka suddenly found herself lying on the bed, Syo on top of her. She looked at his face and saw that he was blushing greatly, but managed to make a calm expression. Her hands automatically went to her chest, feeling her heart race at this sudden action.

"This started a long time ago…" Syo bit his lips, but forced himself to continue. "Suddenly my heart would race so fast, I feel like I was suffocating. I actually thought that maybe, just maybe, my sickness had returned. But then I realized, this only happens when I'm with you.

"It doesn't matter when, how, or what you were doing. Just seeing a glimpse of you… makes my chest hurt."

"Why…" Haruka whispered. "If you knew that just the mere sight of seeing me can kill you… Why didn't you say anything… I could've avoided you; I could've done something just to lessen your pain! I—"

"Don't you understand, Haruka?!" Syo shouted, immediately shutting the girl up. "Even if you did, my heart would hurt even_ more_ because I _couldn't _see you! Do you even know in the _first place_ _why_ my heart beats so damn fast when I see you…?"

The rosette looked away, as if the question just popped to her mind just now. Syo sighed and muttered under his breath, '_I know it'. _He placed his hand on her face, making Haruka look at him in the eyes. The girl gasped, unsure what was going to happen. _Heck_, even _he _doesn't know what he's doing!

"It's because…" Syo leaned closer, their faces just an inch away. "_I love you_."

Haruka's breathing hitched. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, just a little bit more and their lips would—

Syo grabbed his chest and started coughing; he fell on the bed body twisting in pain. Haruka sat up, quickly pressing the emergency button near the bed. She immediately went to Syo's side, patting him and giving him comforting rubs on the back.

"Syo-kun, it's going to be alright." She forced a smiled, trying her best to be brave even if she herself was scared. "The doctor's going to be here soon."

Even if his expression showed so much pain, Haruka could see the gratefulness in his eyes. After a few seconds, the doctor and nurses came rushing in. Haruka immediately went down from the bed, not waiting to be sent off by the nurses. She closed the door behind her, exhaling deeply.

"So it really _is _your fault."

Haruka turned, only to see the younger twin, Kaoru, looking at her with such a serious look on his face. Even though his words were harsh, his tone was just neutral. Haruka stopped leaning on the wall, for some reason, she had the feeling she had the obligation to explain things. But before she could open her mouth…

"Are you going to take responsibility?"

The rosette was taken aback, but nodded almost immediately. The younger twin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. But of course, Haruka knew the reason. Syo's life was at stake, and she was the reason why his disease might return. If she was standing in Kaoru's shoes, she wouldn't be so happy to talk to her either.

"Then I'm going to ask you a favor."

"_F-favor_?" The rosette repeated.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. A favor only you could grant. Would you care to hear me out?"

Even though his tone was friendly, his expression made sure that he was giving a command. Haruka gulped and nodded. With that, Kaoru sighed and continued.

"_Tell aniki to quit his job as an idol_."

Golden eyes widen in shock. It was as if the whole world just came crashing down on her. She blinked, wondering if she heard it wrong. But no, the look on Kaoru's face made it so clear: she heard it right and he was being serious about it.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to see each other anymore and I also know that having such a stressful job wouldn't be good for his health. So here, I'm asking you to do me a favor and talk to him. Because I know he's only going to listen to you."

Haruka looked down, face unsure what to do. She knows full well where Kaoru is coming from; he only wants the best for his brother. But… for Syo to _quit_ his job an idol? This has been his dream, and now that it's granted… They're just going to take it away? And If Syo left the industry; STARISH could never be the same! The reason why STARISH came from the initials of their name is because every member of the group is essential for it to be what it is now. So for Syo to go…

"Nanami Haruka," The younger twin's voice broke the rosette from her reverie. "I'm expecting you to tell him this by the end of this day. That's all."

With that, the blond left leaving the composer standing in the cold hospital corridor, all alone and anxious.

* * *

Syo released a loud yawn as he stretched his body; finally he was allowed by the doctor to be released. But he was now required to visit his doctor weekly for some maintenance and crap like that.

Honestly, he hated hospitals! They reminded him of his boring childhood, getting hauled up inside a room and watching the Fighting Prince by himself. Of course, watching the Fighting Prince was fun, because Ryuuya-sensei was there and all, but it was sad to not be able to get out and play whenever he wanted. Damn, this is depressing! Why is he even remembering all of this in the first place?!

The past is the past, and it can never be changed! All he can do now is look at the future with a strong resolve to do better than yesterday, and to live for all the people that cared for him. Of course this includes his family, friends, fans, and…

_Haruka…_

Blood came rushing to his face; he let out a soft sigh. Damn it! He pushed her down the bed a while ago _and_ accidentally called her by her first name! Syo doesn't know what was more embarrassing, the former or the latter! He turned, looking at the girl who was following her from behind.

_Good thing she didn't seem to notice anything_. Syo thought.

Now that he thinks of it, Nanami has been quiet since they got out of the hospital. He wonders if something happened back there…

Seeing the faraway look on the girl's face, he couldn't help but messed with her a little. Syo stopped walking, and as expected, Haruka just continued, her eyes out of focus. The blond covered his lips to hide his laughter as he went behind the red-haired and leaned closer to her ear.

"_Nanami_."

The composer jumped a little, spun her heels and stared at the blond boy in shock. Her hand was on her ear, she seemed unusually red. Soon, they continued walking again. The air was filled with awkward silence. He wondered if he scared her a little too much…

Oh wait, _he remembered. _He confessed a while ago, and _almost_ kissed her. What the hell?! How could he forget such thing?! Not only did his heart start to fail him but his memory as well!

"So," He forced a laugh, looking away from her as he changed the topic. "Where do you want to go now?"

Hauka abruptly stopped walking, Syo almost bumped unto her. She turned and faced him, blinking blankly at him as if she doesn't understand what he's talking about.

"We _still _need to continue the date—I mean the meeting, you know." Syo coughed, scratching his head. "Just because I fainted a while ago doesn't mean we're going to abandon our mission!"

The rosette buffered, slowly the blankness on her face was changed into happiness. She beamed and nodded at him, making the shortie turn away with a slight blush on his face.

Because of the composer's eager persuasion, they no longer pursued Syo's original plan for today, which was mountain climbing. How you can consider this activity as 'meeting' was something beyond Haruka's comprehension. Haruka insisted to do something lighter: a walk in the park. Syo thought this would bore the hell out of her, but the girl assured him that she would like to try a normal date with him. Just this once.

It really puzzles the rosette. Out of all the members of STARISH, Syo's ideas of what you call a 'date' are extremely sporty. From joining a 100 meter triathlon to sky diving, they did it all. Actually, their last date was a one day camping trip in the mountains. They got lost inside the woods and got chased by a bear. Now that she thinks of it, Syo's extreme hobbies might've also been the reason why his heart turned like this.

The two soon arrived at the park.

The park was as _park-y_ as always, Syo thought. There were trees, bushes, flowers, benches and whatever things you usually find in parks. The place was completely clean, even the air which was unusual knowing that Tokyo, like any other top cities, was polluted. There were only a few people: A family and a couple of children. Syo inhaled and exhaled, feeling his surroundings. Everything was so calm, clean, peaceful, silent…

… _It was killing him_.

If there was a table, he would've flipped it. It was _too _much for him, he needed something _exciting_. Eyes scanned the place desperately, looking for anything, just _anything, _to free him from this suffering. Eyes stopped dead on its tracks, blue eyes dilated at what he found. There… There was a bike rental_!_ A damn _bike rental! _If he was an idiot, he would've jumped in joy. But he wasn't like Natsuki, so he kept his excitement and pointed at the—

"_No_."

Syo turned, only to meet a stern topaz eyes giving him a look that says '_don't you even'. _

"_But why?!" _He puffed his cheeks, poutingas he whined like a spoiled child.

Haruka admit that it was really cute, and it took all her efforts to remain stoic. "No, means no, Syo-kun."

The blond turned away, placing his arms on his chest. The rosette couldn't see his face but she was sure that he was still pouting, and maybe his eyebrows were more furrowed.

"…_Fine."_

Haruka couldn't help but giggle, Syo-kun was being such a child but still, it was adorable so she could let it go. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled her towards the food vendors. She let go of his hand, turning to face the vendor and they talked. Long lashes blinked, unsure what to do when Haruka took her wallet from her pocket and gave a few coins to the vendor. The vendor in return gave her two sticks of pink puffs; he recognized it as a cotton candy. To the blond's surprise, she shoved the cotton candy on his face.

"Eh…?"

The girl smiled at him, "Cheer up, Syo-kun!"

Syo was unsure, but he took it and gave it a small bite. A smile quickly spread on his face, feeling nostalgic upon eating this childhood favorite. The blond remembered that whenever he felt a little better, his family would bring him to the park and they would play around and buy park food. Cotton candy was obviously something he treasured.

Unknown to the blond, Haruka was watching his face with fascination. She couldn't help but smile at this accomplishment; she made Syo forget doing dangerous things that may affect his health. Now that _that's been_ taken cared of… She still needs to—

She bit her lips, looking away bitterly. Haruka didn't want to do this, but this was for Syo's sake. She's going to do this… She _needs _to do this.

"Nanami?" Haruka blinked, snapping out of her daydream. "Something the matter?"

The rosette forced a smile, shaking her head as she gave her cotton candy a bite. The sweetness melted on her tongue, it tasted so good. "It's nothing." She gave her hand to him, "Let's go?"

Syo looked a bit surprised, but took her hands almost immediately. The red-haired grinned at him before pulling him towards the playground…

* * *

"Waaaah!" Syo chuckled, swaying as he rode on the metal swing. "This is so _ fun_— WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?!"

Syo jumped off the swing on mid-flight, landing on the cement with a loud thud. He turned and faced the rosette, who was eyeing him with a small smile on her face as he stepped angrily on the floor.

"We're using the swing." Haruka answered in a matter-of-fact tone, pushing her feet on the ground to make her swing a little.

This made Syo even redder, he doesn't know if it was because of embarrassment or because of irritation.

"_I know!_" He rolled his eyes. "I mean, why the hell are we doing this?!"

Haruka made her feet slide on the floor, because of the friction, she stopped swinging. She looked down, a sad look on her face. Syo immediately regretted what he said. He went back to the swing, pushing the ground using his feet as swung almost animatedly.

"_Ahahaha!_" Syo forced a laugh. "Look how up I'm going, Nanami! _I'm having so much fun!"_

The rosette looked up, staring at him with amusement. The girl then beamed at him, setting her position as she also started swinging.

"Oh! Syo-kun!" The girl said in a challenging tone, "I won't lose to you!"

Suddenly, the two had a contest which one can go higher. At first, Syo was just riding on Haruka's childish wants. But later, he soon got caught in the game. _So_ caught up, the swing went too high and did a 360 degree flip. Syo was shock, but thought it was fun and wanted to do it again. He looked at Haruka for agreement, but her expression said otherwise.

Haruka decided to stop swinging. How this small blond man can make a _swing_ seem so dangerous was unknown to her, but well, it _was_ Syo. Anything can be possible with him. They decided to do next was…

"Seriously, Nanami, _seriously?"_

The blond eyebrows were raised, watching the rosette sitting on the seesaw with pure happiness on her face. It was so childish, it was cute. It would've been fine if Haruka wasn't _inviting him to join her_.

"No, just, no."

Syo turned away, slapping his palm on his forehead as he shook his head in dismay. There was no _freaking way_ that the amazing Syo-_sama _would be caught dead riding on a—

"Pwetty pweaseeee!"

Syo immediately turned, his resolve failing him as he met the cute puppy eyes the rosette was making. His insides melted as he approached the seesaw, he made a face of disgust at himself.

_He and his love for Haruka_.

He sat on it, muttering curses under his breath. For some reason, a part of him was waiting for the seesaw to go up. Not like he expected Haruka to be _that _heavy of course, but when he was a child he was always sent up as soon as he sat down. He often got bullied because he was such a 'pipsqueak'. Of course, until now he was still made fun of because of his height by STARISH, and _even_ Haruka sometimes. But he knew they didn't mean any harm unlike _those people_…

Syo blinked, looking at the seesaw. Then at Haruka. Then at the seesaw again. Eyes widen, mouth was wide open in shock.

"_Amazing!_" Syo shouted. "We're… _balance!"_

The seesaw was in a straight line, a complete 180 degrees line! Syo couldn't help but admire it. He expected Haruka to comment that he was easily amazed by simple things, but to his surprise, the red-haired chuckled.

"Yes, I also thought this was… _new_." Golden eyes darkened. "When I was younger, I was always sent flying by whoever I'm seesawing with. You know, because I'm _short_."

Syo gasped in surprise. He remembered now. When Haruka was younger, she was also sickly. So she probably knew the feeling of having an abnormal growth and being underweight. His chest was filled with a sense of… relief? Relieved that he wasn't the only one? For some reason, this sounded so mean of him. But it was the truth. He was… _happy_. He wasn't happy because of Haruka's sad childhood, he was glad that… they were the same. Syo felt like they reached a deeper sense of understanding.

"But it doesn't matter now, right?" Icy blue met sunny ambers. "The past is the past—"

"—and it can never be present." The blond unconsciously continued, Haruka grinned and nodded.

"Exactly, so we shouldn't stay in the past but instead keep moving forward, right Syo-kun?"

Syo couldn't help but nod at the statement.

* * *

"88… 89… 90…"

Syo huffed, lifting his weight as he did a series pull-ups on the chin-up bar. He was starting to sweat a lot and was getting tired, why did he even boasted to Haruka that he can make 100 pull-ups anyway?

_Stupidity, most-likely_. A voice in his head answered.

Syo shook his head, and continued even if the muscles on his arm were starting to burn like hell. He was going to finish this, no matter what. He wasn't doing this just because of pride; he was also doing this because—

"Go, Syo-kun!" Haruka cheered, sitting comfortably on the spring rider nearby. "Just 10 more!"

… Haruka believes that he can do it! As long as someone believes in him, he would continue this up. He's not acting to be strong, he _is _strong. Even if in truth he's a sick male just barely out of his teens, he's strong because those people who believe in him gave him the strength to be one.

"98… 99… _100!"_ He shouted, letting go of the bar. He landed on the ground, almost losing his balance because of exhaustion. He looked at Haruka to check if she saw how uncool that was, but the girl kept on clapping for his achievement.

"Did you see that, Haruka?!" He exhaled, the setting sun illuminating his face. "I did it! I _did it!_"

Haruka chuckled. "Yep, you really did!"

Soon, their laughter died. The air was filled with awkward silence. But not a second later, they started laughing again. This was stupid, Syo thought. Never in his life did _he_, Kurusu Syo, would have thought the he would bring his date a park playground! Even thought it was actually Haruka who insisted to go here… this was weird! Just plain weird!

But Syo got to admit, this was fun even though it was unusual. Maybe _because_ this was unusual _that's _why he had so much fun. Heck, he was a grown man playing on the chin-ups trying to impress a girl by doing a hundred pull-ups! And he had a _heart_ _disease_! God this was…

Their laughter died. It seems the thought also passed Haruka's mind. He forgot. He just fainted and yet he's doing some exercise already. This was only a light exercise, compared to Syo's usual standards. But still…

"Syo…"

The said boy looked at the rosette in shock. Her voice was quivering, was… was Haruka… crying?

"O-oi, Nanami!" Syo panicked. "Why—"

The girl abruptly stood up from the spring rider, approaching him and giving him a tight embrace. Syo blushed like a tomato, this was the second time this day that Haruka gave him a hug. His heart was beating so fast, it was starting to make his chest hurt a little.

"Um, Nanami." He reasoned out, looking away as he hid the embarrassment in his voice. "I'm a little sweaty, ya know."

To say that he was 'a little' sweaty was an understatement. His shirt was drenched! He was feeling uncomfortable _for_ Nanami. Even so, the girl didn't move. Instead, her wrap became tighter. Syo opened his mouth to protest.

"Kaoru told me."

His mouth immediately closed, eyes widening in shock. If it was from Kaoru, he expected shit coming from his little mouth! The former embarrassment was completely forgotten as he found nervousness instead.

_That little—_

"When you were younger, you could barely play outside. When you were younger, you always stayed at the hospital bed watching Ryuuya-sensei's fighting drama. And because of that… you are the way you are now."

Syo was surprised to feel the pair of arms loosened around him.

"Why you're extremely athletic… to the point it was ridiculous." Syo scoffed at this. "And why… becoming an idol was your dream. Now that your dream has been granted, I know you're really happy."

To say that he wasn't happy was a lie. When they debuted, Syo almost had the attack he never had after so many years. MAJI LOVE 1000% wasn't joking when the lyrics said his heart was beating so fast it almost burst!

Pale arms were completely off of him now. Haruka was now looking at him, eyes were red because of crying and she was forcing to smile.

"You're a really important member of Shining Agency, an important member of STARISH and…" A tear trailed down her face. "_A very precious person to me_."

Syo backed away. What the hell was Haruka saying, it was as if she was saying goodbye to him! He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And because I love you so much I'm asking you to—"

"_**NO**_!"

Haruka blinked, tears falling down from her eyes. She was surprised that Syo already declined even if he hadn't heard her request yet. The rosette opened his mouth—

"_**NO!**_" The blond repeated, his voice angrier than last time. "I know you're going to tell me to quit being an idol!"

The composer was taken aback. _How…?_

"You talked to my brother, yeah?" Haruka nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. "Well it's _obvious_ that's what he's going to say! When we were still studying at Saotome Gakuen, he was already bugging me to stop pursuing my dream! But after I debut, I didn't hear a single thing from him anymore!"

"I thought that he probably gave up. But now an opportunity opened for him and his back pestering me again! That little—"

Syo realized that he was just now mumbling to himself, Haruka was just staring at him in shock. He shook his head, becoming a little red as he continued.

"Anyway, he must've thought that if you talked to me, the person that I love—" Haruka blushed at this, so did he. "—I might have finally given up. _But he was wrong_."

To Haruka's surprise, Syo suddenly walked away. She was about to ask where he was going when she realized that the blond was going to the slide. He climbed the stairs, standing on the top of it while his hands were on his waist. This looked even more dramatic because behind him was the setting sun.

_This looks like a drama_. Haruka thought.

"I would never, _ever _give up on my dreams even if it was-" The rosette was surprised that the male pointed an accusing finger at him. "—you who asked me to do it!"

Haruka felt her tears welling up again, not because she was sad. But it was the polar opposite, she was so happy her knees were shaking!

The blond turned, eyes meeting the red-orange sun with a proud and challenging look in his face.

"Because running away, is the number one thing that I can _never_ understand!"

The rosette laughed, joining the male on top of the slide. They looked at each other face-to-face, eyes watching each other. Now did Syo realize that they were _so close_ so each other.

_Crap_! Syo cursed mentally. _My chest is starting to hurt again!_

Haruka realized the tension on Syo's body for she only contained a chuckle as she closed her eyes. The wind blew her red locks; she blocked it away from her face by running her hand to her hair.

"To never give up," She leaned to his ear and whispered. "_That's the motto of the amazing you_."

Before Syo could ask what she meant by that, he felt soft lips on his. He was surprised that Haruka was the one who initiated the first move, but he didn't move away. Instead he grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

The sun seemed to be blushing behind them.

* * *

_A few weeks after the meeting…_

_sunao ni narenai kono ore ni__mujaki ni warai kaketeru (You smile innocently at this me who won't become meek)_

_ki ga tsuitara itsumo soko ni omae ga ite kureta(If I'd realized it, you've always been there for me)_

_Why Not? kono mune no DOKIDOKI nan darou? (Why not? What's with this heart-throbbing sensation?)_

_hageshii kono kanjita koto nai douki ni yuragu (I've never had feelings this intense before, this beating shaking me)_

_nigete iru dake ja nani mo tsukamenai (Just running away is something I don't understand!)_

"_akiramenai" sore ga__ore-sama da ("Don't give up!" That's my awesome self!)_

_ore ni tsuite koi__subete kanau sa (As far as it concerns me, everything I want's come true!)_

_kono negai__futari tobikoeyou (This wish, the two of us'll walk all over it!)_

_tsuyogaru koto shika dekinakute umaku ienakatta kedo (Pretending is something I can't do, so I can't say if this'll work out, but)_

_honto ieba hisshi ni hagemasu sugata__ureshikatta (If you say it's true, you're silhouette frantically encouraging me made me really happy)_

_Love Soul kono mune no DOKI DOKI kakusezu (Love soul, without being able to hide this beating heart,)_

_hageshiku tada dakishimete shimaisou de kowainda… (It's so intense that just holding you close would seem scary…)_

_fuan no yamima ga itaku sematte mo (Even if uneasy darkness closes in around you,)_

_omae dake wa mou kizutsukenai (You can't be hurt anymore!)_

_sou ore wa ikiru__omae no soba de (So I'll live by your side!)_

_tsuyoku tada__ai o sasayakitai (It's so strong, I want to whisper of this love!)_

_nigete iru dake ja nani mo tsukamenai (Just running away is something I don't understand!)_

"_akiramenai" sore ga__ore-sama da ("Don't give up!" That's my awesome self!)_

_tatoe hanarete mo__ore wa omae o (Even if we were to separate, it's so strong,)_

_tsuyoku tada__aishi tsudzukeru yo (I'll continue loving you!)_

Haruka sighed, stopping the CD player.

"Gooood jooob, misss Nanamiiiii!" Saotome grinned, giving her a thumb up. "Even if you're partner is awaaaaaay, you created a wooooooonderful sooooooooong!"

The rosette smiled, but it was out of sadness. After their date, Haruka found out that Kaoru told Shining about Syo's heart disease. Being a kind man Shining was, he contacted a heart surgeon who was a friend of his who lives in America and planned a heart surgery for Syo. Syo complained that he would need to recuperate for a while and he would waste important time. The cynical president immediately threatened the blond if he didn't take the surgery; he's going to fire him.

So now, Kurusu Syo is at a hospital in New York, waiting for his recovery. They finished the song a little longer than expected because he wasn't able to do anything for a while and it was hard to finish the song if Syo wasn't there to do the lyrics. They were able to do it by sending letters and having phone calls. At last, they finished the song but were yet to create a trial version so that their president can screen it. So, Haruka finished the instrumental and sent it to him via e-mail. It took him a while to do a recording but he did it and returned it the file, his voice included.

And now, even with the distance, they created this song. Even though it was hard, they did it.

"Titleeeeee?"

Haruka smiled, answering name of the song that she decided because the blond forgot to.

'_ORESAMA RONDO'_

_(Awesome Me Rondo)_

_Chapter 4:_

_Tuesday: Date with Kurusu Syo_

* * *

This is damn long.

Oh my gosh, guys! I'm so sorry! I haven't been updating this whole because it was exam week! Actually, until next week Wednesday so forgive me for not updating that fast!

This was... hard to write. First: I had no freaking idea what type of date Syo would've liked. So I went for a different option, what would _Haruka _like. Second: I wanted to explored the fact that Syo has a heart ailment but no one mentioned shit about it in the anime. Third: Kaoru! Yay!

Sorry about those people who waited for a Ren chapter. Even if you tell me to do his chapter, I've decided the line-up 7 months ago so I'm really... Sorry :( Oh yeah, which reminds me: Advance Happy Birthday, Ren!

Reviews?

Lyrics and Translations from silvermoon249's livejournal!


	5. Chapter 5

Date with Haruka Week

The summer breeze blew softly, the buzzing of the cicadas echoed throughout the forest. The cool summer breeze was slightly making her sweat; making the rosette felt slightly uncomfortable as she waved an _uchiwa _fun at her face.

Nanami Haruka was standing in front of a_ tori _gate, in front of an old shrine just a little bit out of the boundaries of Tokyo. Instead of wearing her casual date clothes, she was wearing something very formal. No, she wasn't wearing a gown, a _western_ formalwear. But instead, she was wearing a white kimono with pink and red roses as its design; a transparent _obi_ over a solid _obi_ was tied around her waist. Tomo-chan applied an imitation of a traditional Japanese make-up on her face, though it was made _considerably_ lighter compared to the real one. Red locks were tied up and plum blossom kanzashi hairpins were displayed on her head. She was wearing a white tabi socks and wooden clogs, which you call in Japan as '_geta_'.

Haruka admitted, she couldn't even believe it when she saw herself on the mirror. She looked utterly beautiful, like a fledgling geisha, a _maiko_. At first she didn't understand why she was wearing this and argued that these clothes were too beautiful to be used for just a date. But Shibuya Tomochika, her best friend and also wardrobe/make-up artist said it wasn't 'just' a date and assured her that her clothes were perfect for the event.

The rosette was even more puzzled when she received the piece of paper which contained all the details she needed about their 'meeting'.

'_Sakuramichi Street… ' Haruka read the small sheet of paper, voice blank as her face. 'Eight in the evening…'_

And here she is now, standing all alone, in front of the said place that was in the middle of a forest, _in the middle of an unholy time for young women like her_. Haruka would've felt scared if it weren't for the comforting sound of the odd humming sounds the cicadas made along with the sound of the branch rustling whenever a strong breeze came. Any girl would have felt even _more frightened_; for they might feel 'lost' and feel they are 'trapped' in the wilderness. But Haruka grew up in the country, where the forest seemed like a second home to her.

Haruka couldn't help but admire the tall trees and flower-bearing shrubs surrounding her. The trees looked almost as strong as the ones she used to play around near the house of her Obaa-chan in the country. They looked good and healthy compared to the ones found near her apartment, maybe because the soil here was fertile and free of chemicals unlike the soil in the city.

Golden eyes fell down, smiling at the small shrubs and flowers doing their best to not lose against the big trees or the former plants that bloom before it. It reminded her of STARISH, when they were still new at the industry and they did their best to keep up with their _senpais, _the QUARTET NIGHT.

And after all their efforts, just like these cute plants, they showed results and gained colors. From the small thin branches of the plant, flowers varying from red, yellow, orange, purple, blue, and pink bloomed. Haruka guessed it was a _fujinami, _or an azalea in English. It was amazing how this one single species of a plant can create flowers of so many colors.

_Sakura viewing has long passed, and now it was the time for summer flowers to shine even in their own way._

Of course, Haruka admitted that these flowers paled in comparison to the beauty of Japan's number one plant. But well, cherry blossoms are cherry blossoms and azaleas are azaleas! They can't change that fact, so the azalea plants could only work together and create varieties of color unlike cherry blossoms that could only manage to create various shade of pink.

A cherry blossom's time ends (the other idols) when the spring also meets its ending, and when it does it is time for the azaleas and other summer plants (STARISH and other aspiring idols) to bloom.

Now that Haruka thinks of it, these azalea shrubs really _are_ alike with STARISH! They even have the same colors like the group! Yellow is for Natsuki, purple is for Tokiya, Green leaves are for Cecil, Orange is for Ren, red is for Otoya, pink is for Syo, and blue is for Masato!

The rosette chuckled and clapped at herself for this awesome discovery. Haruka was already planning to propose to President Saotome that STARISH's official flower should be azaleas, when she heard something rustle nearby and she choked on her own laugh.

Just a few meters away from her, man with dark blue hair and purple eyes watched her with eyebrows raised and lips were forming an amused smirk. He was wearing a blue-kimono with forget-me-nots imprinted on it. He was also wearing white tabi socks and geta sandals.

Haruka's eyes widen, turning away as she covered her face with the fun she was holding. She immediately got conscious at how creepy she must have looked like, laughing alone by herself and how sweaty she was because of the heat.

_Oh no! _Haruka took her handkerchief from her purse as she wiped her face gently, _my make-up must've been ruined!_

The rosette heard the sound of _geta _tapping against the cemented floor; it means he was coming closer to her. She started panicking; fanning herself at intense speed to dry off her sweat. The bluenet stopped walking just in front of her, sandals making one final noise as it hit the floor. The rosette finally looked up; face was forming a slight frown. Gold orbs met amethyst.

Haruka saw the surprise on his face upon seeing her appearance up-close. The composer immediately looked away, completely hiding her face using the fan. She heard him chuckle before she felt his warm pianist hands taking hold of her hand, taking the fan away. Now that she has nothing to cover herself, she was forced to look at him. The rosette expected a look of disgust from him, but instead she saw those purple eyes looking at her warmly and a kind smile forming on his lips.

"Good evening, Nanami." Heart started beating fast when she heard his low but calming voice; it never failed to make her pulse run rapidly.

Haruka smiled shyly, cheeks had a tint of redness.

"Good evening to you, too, Hijirikawa-san."

* * *

There she was, the love of his life, standing right in front of him.

Haruka was beautiful as ever, but she was even more stunning today because she was wearing the special kimono he ordered back in Kyoto. Of course he didn't know anything about women's clothing, much less women's _kimono_ so he had his little sister, Hijirikawa Mai, choose the designs for him. After looking through the shop, Mai pointed five kimonos for him to choose from. All of them were beautiful, but this pink kimono captured his eyes. It was white, just like how pure her heart is, and had rose designs, which reminded him so much of this petite girl. Haruka was like a rose, beautiful and graceful. But she also contained thorns, which she showed during the HEAVENS-STARISH face off. His respect for her just grew when he saw Haruka fight for them, that fiery look in those golden gems as she stood strong with her words that she will not allow their group to disband.

Hijirrikawa Masato thought it was perfect for her.

Masato looked down at her face and realized how beautiful she looked. Haruka looked like those beautiful traditional Japanese doll that his dear sister likes ever so greatly, but of course, no doll could compare to the beauty of this rosette. Her make-up was done perfectly; he guessed that is was Shibuya who did it. If it was her, he would give Shibuya his complements. It was not too dark, which Masato prefers. He actually prefers it when girls wear light make-up to _none _at all, but he knows that Shibuya would rather die than allow her best friend to attend their monthly rendezvous without any form of make-up.

After a few more seconds of admiring the rosette's beautiful face, Masato realized that Haruka was flustered. It was not because of the make-up she was wearing, but because of the evening summer heat. He also noticed that she was perspiring badly, a thin trail of sweat falling down from her nape. The blunete felt guilty, making such a fine lady like her wait outside in the middle of the hot night just for him. Masato took care of something for her so he accidentally got late and in consequence, made the rosette wait a little. If his grandfather were still alive, he would've scolded him.

Masato chuckled softly at the idea, the rosette raised an eyebrow. To Haruka, it looked like he was laughing for no reason. They are now equal, laughing at their own inside jokes. He shook his head; the hand which was not holding anything slithered to Haruka's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Hijirikawa-san," Haruka's soft voice called out to him. "Where are we going and… why are we wearing this?"

Masato was so enchanted with her appearance, he almost forgot about his plans for today! He tried to hide his excitement, barely succeeding while he tightened his hold on her hands.

"Just wait and see." Haruka puffed her cheeks, Masato laughed in amusement.

* * *

Golden eyes were wide open; mouth slightly gaped like a cute bubble-eyed goldfish. Words couldn't be formed from her mouth; there was currently turmoil in her head. Of course, how could Haruka forget such thing! The cicadas, the kimonos, the shrine, the _heat_… What else could possibly come up if these elements collided?

Just a few meters away from the shrine, a great festivity was being held. There was a street filled with stalls, lanterns, and people who just like them, were wearing _yukatas_. The air was cheery, making anyone feel relaxed because of the positive aura this place was giving. Lights of different colors sparked from different directions, it was probably from the lanterns the stalls have and also from the light the toys were emitting. Different voices were talking at the same time, emphasizing the business of the street. Haruka watched the people around her, smiling and laughing, clearly enjoying their stay here.

"So this is what a street festival looks like." Masato said in a low voice, it made Haruka snap from her reverie. She turned and looked at his face; she couldn't help but smile at the curious look on his face.

Haruka knew that the bluenet lived in a very strict environment. Masato mentioned to her that throughout his childhood, he never experienced 'relaxation'. Even after school, he would go home only to see his tutors waiting for him. He was not allowed to go out and play with the children of his age; his father would tell him he would grow up as useless and pathetic if he did so. _If _he was able to go out, it's probably because of business purposes and his father wanted him to expose him to his business colleague.

So for Masato to be able to see, no, to _feel_ this mundane air was something this sophisticated but surprisingly easy-to-please man, consider as an experience of a lifetime.

Masato took a step forward, his expression dreamy as if he was trapped in a trance. He looked around the place, eyes reflecting the lights from the stalls. Haruka couldn't help but chuckle, he looked so adorable, just like a child!

"I used to visit the local summer festival every year with my grandmother when I was still living in the country." Haruka said, making the idol's ears perk up attentively. He came to an abrupt halt, looking at her with determined eyes. He opened his lips as if he was planning to say something, but he immediately closed it before looking away with a blush on his face.

Haruka smiled, making a hand-sign and urging him to tell her whatever he was planning to say. Masato became even redder, looking down before saying '_It's a little embarrassing_.' The rosette shook her head, assuring him it was fine. He hesitantly looked up before answering.

"I'm ashamed to admit this… But this is my _first time_ going to such event. I am afraid that I cannot guide you around this place because of my lack of knowledge. But even so..." There was a look of determination written all over his face. "I eagerly want to learn about such things. So I…" Masato scratched the side of his face; voice became small once more as his timidity showed. "Would you—Um, tell me… I mean—"

"Tour you around and tell you how the things here work?" Haruka guessed.

Blood rushed to the bluenet's face, a steam animatedly puffed out from his head. Haruka chuckled, and told him that it was alright for her. Masato blinked a couple of times; soon the expression on his face was replaced by delight. He bowed formally in front of her, shy eyes hiding beneath his bangs as he nodded.

"_Please (Tanomu)._ "

The rosette patted him on the back, laughing nervously as she thought that Masato was as old-fashioned as always. Even though all she was going to do was tell him about the festival basics, he acts as if Haruka would be guiding him through a dangerous mission

* * *

"So… where should I start?"

Thin blue eyebrows furrowed as he scanned his surroundings with great curiosity. Everything in this place seemed so fascinating; even _he _doesn't know what he should ask first! He wrinkled his nose, trying his best to remember what he saw on television a few days ago.

_Aha!_ Amethyst eyes widen, _that… that….!_

"…Art of scooping goldfish!" Masato unconsciously whispered, the excitement was dripping in his voice.

"_Art of scooping goldfish_…? Oh." Haruka blinked blankly, amused at the term the bluenet used. "You mean the _kingyo sukui_?"

Upon hearing the name, the bluenet nodded eagerly. Yes, as he recalled from the show he watched a few days ago, the game was called _kingyo sukui, _or goldfish dipping. Masato was mesmerized when he saw the odd way of catching fish, using not a fishing pole but just mere _scooping equipment_! One must be graceful and yet also quick when you are playing this game, for he heard that the scoping sticks was easily destroyed.

Haruka turned around, placing her hands just above her eyebrows. It seems she was looking for that stall. Finally she turned, a smile on her lips as she pointed a direction.

"I think it's over… _there_!"

Masato looked at place the rosette was pointing. _Indeed, _there it was. It was just a small shop made out of wood; it seems it was the kind of stall that can be easily moved.

Haruka offered her hand to the male, he accepted it gratefully. Soon, he was pulled towards the stall's direction; his heart was beating fast because of nervousness but also excitement.

Now that he was finally up close, he couldn't help but scrutinize the small stall. The design of the shop was not worthy of attention, the approach was direct for the low table filled with water was displayed in front. Now that Masato thinks of it, most of the stalls here are pretty direct with what they're trying to sell. They show their products to their customers, and also to their rivalling shops. It seems that street shops have their own set of laws from the business he learned from his father…

Masato shook his head; it was not the time for him to remember his past life. Having knowledge in business is useless to him now, for he is no longer pursuing to be a businessman but to be one of Japan's greatest idol.

"_Welcome, welcome_!"

Their eyes immediately went to the source of the voice, from inside the stall came forth a chubby man. He was probably in his fifties; signs of aging were evident on his figure. He was wearing a cloth around his head, those kind you often see the merchants here in Japan wear. There was a clean spot on his head, just a few more years and he's probably going to be bald. He was wearing a tank top; his bulging stomach can be seen. His bottoms were knee-length shorts; around his waist was something similar to a wallet of some sort. The sounds of geta clanged as he took another step forward.

The man eyed them, a teasing smile on his lips. Masato couldn't help but arch his eyebrows at this.

"Young couple on a date, I guess?"

The two teens turned red as a tomato.

Well, technically, they're on a _meeting, _but because STARISH had their own thoughts about this… The bluenet felt all the blood rushing to his face. A sudden idea popped on his mind, he couldn't help but tilt his head to the side. Masato wanted to see Haruka's expression, to see for himself if _Haruka_ thinks this _is _a date. He moved his head a little, only to meet golden eyes looking at him shyly. They stared at each other's eyes for a second, before turning away in embarrassment. It seems that Haruka was also waiting for _his _reaction.

The vendor burst out laughing, shocking the heck out of the two. When he finally stopped, he looked at the two with a wide friendly grin on his face.

"Ah, young love!" The two flinched, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The man suddenly grabbed Masato, placing his arm on the blunet's shoulder. Masato's eyes widen as he the old man leaned closer and started whispering. From behind them, Haruka looked confused. "So, young lad, I bet yer trying to impress yer girl by catchin' a bunch of fishies, huh?"

Masato didn't know what to do, so he just nodded in reply. The man chuckled.

"Well, good fer ya!" He patted the bluenet on the back. "Am in a good ol' mood right now! Tell ya what, I'm going ta let ya play for _free!_"

Masato blinked eyes full on confusion. He wondered if all the vendors in the stalls are this friendly… Before he could ask why this man was doing this, the man removed his arm from his shoulder before going inside the stall. Masato stood there, slightly bewildered. Finally, the man returned with a box full of scooping sticks. He then shoved it to Masato; the idol took it with a hesitant bow. He gave Masato a thumb up before going inside his stall, resuming whatever he was doing before the two arrived.

Masato took one stick from the container, gripping it tightly as he nodded to himself. He turned and looked at Haruka, who was just watching him from behind. Golden eyes stared at the male, then at the box, then back at him.

"He gave it to me for free."

Haruka's eyes widen, it was as if he read her mind. Just as she was about to ask him—Wait a minute, did she just hear that correctly?

"Nanami…" Masato called out to her, placing the box on the ground. "Is it normal for store owners to let their customers play around for free?"

Haruka laughed nervously, only for it to die almost immediately. Haruka was surprised herself, never in her life did she got to play around at a festival for _free_. She decided not to answer the question. Good thing Masato didn't seem to care that much anyway for he turned immediately, kneeling down to the ground as he rolled up the sleeves of his yukata.

"Hey, you (_omae_)… Which is it?"

Haruka blinked, it took her a minute before he realized what Masato meant.

* * *

"Anything's fine." The rosette answered with a smile. Masato nodded, facing the container of water with a confident smile. With one deep exhale, he raised his arm, readying himself as he swiftly dived the scooper on the water surface.

…

On the first try, he failed. Haruka patted him on the back, assuring her that it's normal.

…

On the fifth try, he still didn't understand the mechanics of the game. They weren't joking when they said the 'net' was easy to break. A trail of sweat was trickling down his white face, his teeth was gnawing the insides of his cheek. Haruka was patiently waiting for him, saying words of encouragement every time he grabbed another stick.

…

On the tenth try, Masato was losing his patience. It looked so easy, but in truth, this was probably the hardest game he has ever played in his whole life. Haruka only talked every now and so often; Masato felt insecure that maybe she was getting bored of him hauling up a non-existent fish.

…

On the twentieth try, Haruka's phone rang and she excused herself for a moment. When the rosette was truly gone, Masato sighed and rotated his arm; it was starting to hurt already. He couldn't believe himself! How could he be such a failure! He just needed to catch one small carp, why can't he do it properly?! He bet Haruka was grateful that someone suddenly called her, he just _knew_ that she just lost all hope for him! How could she _not?_ He was already on his twentieth stick and yet he still—

"Wow, mister, you suck."

Masato turned, an angry nerve pulsing on his temple. Standing right beside him was a boy who looked like an eight year old. He had blue-hair and golden eyes, he was wearing a stripped blue-white shirt, and was wearing shorts and sneakers. The irritation on Masato's face immediately disappeared; instead it was replaced by shock. The boy, somehow, was a combination of him and the composer.

He wondered if they had a child together, this kid would probably be the outcome…

"Did you hear me mister?" The boy said with a blank tone, it was even scary. "I said you _suck_. Really bad."

His blood started to boil once more. As if! If he and Haruka had a child, he was sure that he or she wouldn't be as rude as this—Why is he even imagining that in the future, they'll be having children together? What was wrong with him?!

The blue-haired boy sat next to him, grabbing a stick from the box. Masato's eyes widen, he was about to reprimand the boy when he suddenly dived his hand on the container and…

_Splash_!

Masato blinked a few times, he couldn't believe what he saw! Did… did the kid just-?!

"Mister, stop open-closing your mouth. You looked like a goldfish."

That made him stop, eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. He couldn't belief this child caught a fish on his first try, while him, a grown man, can't even catch his own, and he was already on his twentieth! Masato bit his lips angrily; hands were balled to a fist. The boy seemed to notice this, for he smirked.

"You see, mister, you're doing it all wrong. You should be doing it like this…" The boy raised his arm, making a swerving motion on mid-air. To his surprise, the kid was started explaining to him how to properly use the scooper and how to catch a fish. Masato listened intently, watching the motions the kid was doing.

Finally, the child stopped explaining, He told Masato to do what he taught him, Masato eagerly nodded. Masato grabbed a stick from the box; he wished it would be the last one he'll be taking there. He sighed before swerving his hand to the water.

…

_Splash!_

"Yes!" Masato stood up, shouting loudly for victory. The people stared at him, but he didn't care. At last, he caught it! Even though it may seem pathetic to any normal person, to Masato this was the greatest achievement of the century. He turned around, he was about to thank the kid when he realized that he was gone. Masato searched for him in the crowd, but it seems he truly was gone. The bluenet shook his head, he's going to thank the kid later but for now, he's going to give this to Haruka.

Speaking of Haruka, her call was taking _too _long. Masato got worried. This girl… always seemed to attract so much trouble! He guessed that maybe she walked a little too far and got lost in the middle of the crowd, or even worse…

Masato sweat dropped.

He turned his heels and ran for it, from behind him he heard the vendor shout 'thank you, come again!'

* * *

Haruka was watching the bluenet as he tried his best to catch a goldfish. The rosette admired how hardworking he was. If Haruka was the one doing it, she would have quitted it on the third try. But Masato was different; he already was on his… what, fifteenth, eighteenth scoop? Haruka wasn't sure anymore, she lost count. But that's not the point, what was important was his will to keep on trying no matter how hard it was.

Golden eyes were watching him intently when her phone started ringing. She got worried that Masato might disapprove, but Masato only smiled at her and told her to do what she needed to do. Haruka smiled gratefully as she turned and headed for a more secluded area.

Haruka went to the entrance of the festival, accepting the call as she answered '_hello?_' It was no other than Syo-kun. The rosette was a little bit surprised; he suddenly called her even if he knew that Haruka was in a middle of a 'meeting' today.

First of all, he apologized for suddenly calling her out of the blue. Haruka assured her that it was fine, from her phone she was sure that Syo smiled. He muttered a 'thank you' before continuing.

Syo told her that Kaoru informed Shining Saotome about his heart disease and he was called out by him today. He was ordered by their president to go to America, to get a surgery. He still hasn't told him his answer, but Syo knew that he'll be forced to say yes no matter what he does.

The blond he just wanted to tell her this because she's one of the few people that knows about his secret, in case he won't be attending their group meetings, at least Haruka knows the reason why. The rosette smiled, happy that the blond shortie trusted her enough to tell her this.

Syo told her to take care of herself, while she replied 'same to you' before hanging up.

Haruka sighed, hands falling to her side. She placed her phone back to her purse, turning around as she was about to return when a figure blocked her way and she bumped it.

"Hey, miss!" Haruka looked up, only to see an unfamiliar face of a scruffy man who looks a little bit older than her. "Did your date ditch you or something? If you're free, why not come with me…"

Haruka immediately shook her head, side-stepping to get out of the man's way.

"Um, I'm sorry. But I'm currently with someone, so if you'll excuse me…"

Haruka took her leave, but was stopped when she felt the man encasing his hand around her wrist and pulled her close to him. Haruka immediately pushed him away, but the man was very insistent.

"Don't you know miss…" The man leaned closer, golden eyes widen as she smelled the stench of alcohol in his breath. "It's impolite to leave when someone's talking to you?"

Haruka gritted her teeth, earnestly pulling her hand from his tight grasp. But it only tightened even more. The rosette winced, getting worried that he might break her wrist and she might not be able to compose for a while because of it.

"Is it painful?" The man said with fake concern. "If that's the case how about you just silently follow me, then…"

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed, she was getting really annoyed with the man's persistency. She opened her mouth to protest.

"I suggest you take your filthy hands off of her. _Now_."

Both of them turned, only to see a tall figure holding something long and sharp in his hand. It… it looks like… a _sword?_ The molester quickly let go of her in fright as the figure took a step forward, the blade shining dangerously under the moonlight. The man then took his leave, running and screaming that a samurai was out to get him.

Haruka released a sigh of relief; the figure placed his sword down. She rubbed her sore wrist, wincing a little because of the pain.

"That was rather a dramatic entrance, Hijirikawa-san. Actually, it was more of…" A smiled appeared playfully on her lips. "It felt like an entrance in a drama and _sounded_like a line from a drama."

Masato took a step forward, his form was completely light. Now that the rosette had a clear of view of him, what in his hand was not a sword but were just a plain old wood. It looked less impressive when you saw its true form.

"Yes. It was a line from one of my favourite classical play. I'm pleased that you noticed."

The joking smile on Masato's face disappeared when he saw the red marks on her wrist, he immediately let go of the 'sword' he was holding as he ran for her. When he was standing right in front of Haruka, he gently grabbed her wrist and caressed it lovingly.

"I'm sorry, if only I arrived here a little sooner, then you wouldn't have received such injury." Masato looked so guilty, the rosette felt bad for making him worry.

"No, it's fine." Haruka then placed her hands over his hands, making the bluenet blush. "I'm just glad that you came to save me."

Masato smiled, his expression abruptly changed as he ran back to the place where he appeared. Haruka blinked, when he returned, he was holding a small plastic in his hand. And inside of it were…

"Spring and True."

Haruka amused at the names he has given to the two goldfishes. She understood where he got those names; he derived it from both the first kanjis in their first name.

'_Haru to Masa_…'

* * *

They returned back to the festival when Haruka assured her that it was only a minor injury. Now, they're chatting as they walked in the middle of the busy street. Even though they just returned, they already had a dozen of things in hand. First of all, their fishes. And then the _bon-bon_ or balloon that Haruka won a few minutes after her attack. A mask was hanging on the side of their faces, but you wouldn't call it 'in-hand' because they're not holding it so it's not included. Then the next items were different types of festival food: _lamune, mizuame, kakigoori, tako-yaki, dango, yakisoba_, and a lot of other foods that even Haruka, who is a veteran on festival participation, didn't know of! How these two managed to carry all these things was something no one can comprehend.

"Hijirikawa-san!" Haruka called out, making the bluenet stop walking. He turned only to see Haruka pointing at _another _food stall. Masato squinted, it looked like an apple wrapped in red candy that was stabbed by a chopstick…

"It's ringo-ame! A-pple Ca-n-dy!" Haruka said every syllable with emphasis.

Masato sighed, no matter what he does, if Haruka was being this adorable, he could never say no. He nodded in defeat, the rosette jumped up and down, She ran towards the stall, the bluenet following her soon after. They placed their belongings at the side of the stall, ordering two apple candies. Masato gave the vendor the money and took the snack. He took the other one while he gave the other one to Haruka. The rosette accepted the treat with a smile.

"Thank you." The composer said before giving the candy a chomp. "Hm~! It's so sweet!"

Masato gave the apple one questioning look before nibbling it. True, it was very sweet. But he liked candies as much as he liked milk, which means… he doesn't like it that much at all. Because he's a singer, Masato was really careful with what he eats for a little too much flavour can quickly cause a sore throat.

After nibbling the candy apple a little bit more, he realized that he kept on tasting the candy… but not the apple. This got his attention.

_Amazing_! Masato nodded to himself as he licked the treat some more. _How thick is its coating?!_

Haruka seemed to notice his realization, for she made a soft chuckle.

"One must be really eager when eating a candy apple! The coating is really thick, so you really strive to taste the apple in it. You also should be careful because the candy gets a little sticky to your hand and the apple might—Hijirikawa-san!"

Masato gave his food another lick, only to taste nothing but air. He blinked and looked at his snack. What remained in his hand was the stick, for the apple has fallen down to the ground.

"Noooooooo!" Masato screamed inside his head, he was about to put his hand on his face when Haruka grabbed his hand.

"No." She said sternly. "Your hand, it's sticky."

Masato looked down to his hand, only to see it sugar-coated. He tried moving it, but to no avail for the sugar already hardened. Haruka then sighed, muttering 'it's such a waste'. The bluenet felt guilty for wasting food. He was about to apologize when Haruka suddenly asked him:

"Want me to clean your hands?"

Masato blinked blankly, before nodding. He expected her to give her tissue or sanitizer from her purse, but to his utter surprise, Haruka took his hand and proceeded to suck them.

Masato felt the blood rushing to his face.

The feeling of Haruka's warmth mouth was too much for the poor guy, he started hyperventilating, and his eyes became swirls. Masato didn't know if the rosette was so innocent, she didn't realize that what she did was so _erotic_. Or maybe she's purposely teasing him.

She let go of his fingers with a loud _pop_. Haruka licked her lips, before giving him a concerned look.

"Hijirikawa?" She blinked. "Is something wrong? You seem frazzled."

_It's the former._ Masato decided. _Definitely the former_.

"_Hey_!" A loud voice called out, catching everyone's attention in the street. "The _hanabi _display is going to start soon!"

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly the air was filled with excitement as the people around them started whispering and talking about where they're going to watch the fireworks display. Masato looked at the rosette with a puzzled expression; the girl immediately understood and started explaining.

"Hanabi, or fireworks, are one of the highlights of a summer festival here in Japan. You wouldn't call this festival a '_festival_' without it."

"So I assume it's an important event then?"

Haruka nodded. "_Very_."

The two looked at the crowd before them; it was slowly disintegrating because they're already heading to the place where they can see the display clearly. They should also start looking for a good place, Masato told himself. Masato offered his hand to the rosette.

"Shall we go?"

Haruka smiled and nodded.

* * *

They went a little bit too far than they intended, because all the near places were already occupied by other people. Now, the two were currently standing in front of a riverbank in the middle of the forest, dozens of meters away from the main festival place. The place was empty if it weren't for them. Haruka released a sigh of relief, now they can enjoy a silent and peaceful moment together. She placed all the things they were carrying on the ground before scanned the place and…

Golden eyes widen, she sat down on the pebbled-ful ground as hands immediately went her to dainty feet as she removed her socks and sandals. Masato raised an eyebrow at what she's doing, he watched her as throwing her socks over her shoulders and she stood up, heading towards the river. Masato immediately understood what she's planning to do. Haruka slowly dipped her foot on the cold running stream, a sigh released from her lips.

"So cold!" Haruka shivered. She took a step forward when suddenly a river fish jumped in front of her; she almost lost her balance in surprise. "Hey, Hijirikawa-san! Look, I think I saw a salmon!"

Masato smiled. There was no possible way that a _salmon _fish can be found in a river near the city, he just kept quiet and allowed the girl to keep up her wild imagination. He sat down on the stony ground, also removing his socks and clogs. After neatly placing his footwear together, he followed the rosette to the stream.

It was true, Masato decided, when his feet landed on the stream that the water felt cold against his summer-exposed skin. He slowly bent down, plunging his hand on the refreshing coldness.

A few meters away from him, the bluenet heard the sound of water rippling. It was probably because Haruka was moving towards his direction. Masato was about to stand up straight and ask her what she wants to do when he suddenly felt cold water splashing against m. He immediately covered his face with his arm just in time, so only the sleeve of his yukata got slightly wet. Masato lowered his arm, glaring at the rosette. Haruka grinned at him.

"Aw, Hijirikawa-san." She pouted. "Don't look at me like that! I was just—_eek!_"

Haruka didn't even finish her sentence for she felt a huge _tsunami_ hit her small body, making her lose her balance completely and she dived on the river. The composer slowly rose up; her clothes were completely soaked now. Hands ran against soft red locks, completely removing her hair tie along with her kanzashi pins. Her hair fell gracefully on her shoulder, water dripping from it.

She then carelessly threw her hair designs to where her geta sandals were. Haruka closed her eyes, releasing a calm sigh. She opened her eyes; she looked at Masato with an expression that clearly said these three magical words:

_What the fuck?_

Masato couldn't stifle his laughter. His hands fell to his stomach; eyes were starting to water because of too much laughing. He pointed his index finger at her, trying his best to create a coherent sentence while laughing.

"_You're… hahaha… expre-HAHA…ssion… Haha… was… HAHAHAHA!"_

But to no avail.

Even though she's soaking wet and a little annoyed, Haruka couldn't help but smile. She liked this childish side of him, this showed that the sophisticated Hijirikawa Masato could play around a river and laugh wholeheartedly just like young teenagers like them should. He didn't need to be serious all the time; Haruka will welcome him no matter which side of him he showed. But of course, Haruka would also want Masato to show it to her.

"I won't lose to you!" Haruka shouted, hands forming a fist. She rolled the sleeves of her yukata, cupping her arms together to gather a huge amount of water. Amethyst eyes widen, turning around as he retreated from what would be a great attack.

_Splash!_

Too late. Because he got his body turned, his back got wet. Haruka laughed, he was almost as drenched as she was now! Masato slowly turned, giving her a blazing glare. The rosette smirked. And soon, a water fight started.

His _true _side.

The two drenched teenagers landed on the grassy ground just a few meters away from the riverbank. They were catching up their breaths for they ran around the place like two seven-year olds. No doubt, the two of them were completely drenched now. Also, the two of them looked like a mess. Haruka's hair was tangled and completely out of place, while Masato's bangs were parted at the middle, making him looked a little geeky. Water was dripping down from the fabrics of their yukata, because of it moving was starting to become difficult.

The two panted heavily, slightly turning their heads to look at each other, purple eyes meeting gold. Suddenly, they burst out laughing.

They both can't believe it! _The _stoic Hijirikawa Masato just had a childish water fight with Nanami Haruka, the responsible and reasonable composer of STARISH! Masato laughed a lot more; his stomach was starting to hurt. Indeed, it really was _reasonable_ of Haruka to suddenly splash him with water!

Slowly, their laughter died. The place suddenly became silent, only the sound of the running water and the buzzing of cicadas can be heard. They turned their heads to the side, golden orbs meeting his amethyst. They continued to stare at each other in silence, just enjoying the silent moment together.

After a few more minutes, Haruka smiled at him. She placed her left hand over his right hand, placing her fingers between the spaces of his hand. Masato's eyes widen, his cheeks turning into an amusing shade of pink.

_Thank you. _Haruka mouthed, voice too tired to speak. Masato could only smile weakly before moving a little towards her, wrapping his free arm around her. He leaned close to her, kissing her forehead gently. Haruka closed her eyes, burying her face against his chest and allowing his warmth to envelope her body.

Suddenly, they heard sound of a famous enka song being played. It probably came from street speakers in the festival.

_What a great way to ruin the mood._

Eyes widened, looking at each with blushes on their faces. Upon realization that they were too close against each other, they immediately separated and turned away. Hearts were beating fast, faces were flustered like a tomato. Masato laughed awkward, while Haruka looked away with an uncomfortable smile.

Suddenly, they realized that it was starting to get noisy. They turned around to look if someone new arrived, but there was no one in sight. Whoever they are, they are making such ruckus that their noises were able to reach where the two were.

The song ended and the sound became noisier. Haruka tried to decipher what they were trying to say, and managed to catch up a few words. She sat upright, pulling Masato to do the same. The bluenet complied.

"It's about to start!" She said excitedly, and for some reason, Masato didn't react with 'what's going to start?' or ask her what she meant. The look on his face said that he knew _exactly _what's going to happen.

Haruka ignored it as she thought it was only her imagination. The voices suddenly became clear; she understood what they're saying now for they're only saying the same things.

_5. 4. 3._

The rosette felt her hand being taken; she turned and saw Masato smiling at her knowingly. She immediately understood what he wanted and nodded. They both stared at the sky and chanted with the voices.

_2. 1. 0!_

Haruka stifled a gasp as she heard loud sound just over the other side of the stream. It seemed that the cannons were placed close to them. But enough of that, her eyes concentrated on what was probably one of the greatest view she has ever seen.

_**A/N: (If you want to see a clearer view of what I'm trying to describe, please go to youtube and watch this: /watch?v=J38hFveb7rI)**_

Because they were close to where the cannons were fired, they could see the clearest view of the fireworks. Golden eyes glittered as she watched those colourful flowers blooming in the dark summer sky. When she thought that the petals were about to wither away, it proved her wrong by exploding another time. But now, it was forming a different shape.

Haruka watched the fireworks display in awe, seeing fireworks create shapes that she never thought was possible and colour patterns that she never thought would suit each other, but well, _it _did. At last, the fireworks display came to an end. The light from the sky came to an end.

"_Every good thing comes to an end._" Haruka bitterly thought.

The rosette turned around, smiling at Masato. She opened her mouth to speak, but Masato beat her out of it.

"_It's not over yet."_

Haruka arched an eyebrow and was about to insist that it _really _was done when she heard music playing at the background. It wasn't any normal music; it wasn't the enka that was playing a while ago. It was… DREAM SENSATION!It was the introduction song that she composed for their debut concert before they performed…

_Beating so fast seems like it'll burst, 1000% LOVE! Hey!_

Haruka's eyes widen, she looked at Masato accusingly. The bluenet only smiled at her.

_10!__（__Are you ready?__）_

_9!__（__Are you ready?__）_

_8!__（__Are you ready?__）_

_7! 6!_

_5!__（__Are you ready?__）_

_4!__（__Are you ready?__）_

_3!__（__Are you ready?__）_

_2! 1!_

And when Haruka thought that the chorus of MAJI Love 1000% was about to play, everything came to a halt. She blinked her eyes in confusion, staring at the bluenet with a 'why?' written on her forehead. Masato only raised his other hand, pointing at the sky.

"I told you." Masato whispered lowly, "It's not over yet."

He slowly placed his hand on his side. On cue, they heard the cannon start. Haruka's eyes widen, neck arching as she stared at the new set of fireworks. It wasn't like the fireworks that exploded on random shapes; these fireworks formed… a _kanji_. She blinked, realizing what was written.

"_Haruka_…" She read out loud unconsciously.

Haruka.

Haruka?

Haruka!

Wait a minute.

HARUKA?!

The fireworks just formed her name! She turned towards the bluenet, baffled at this. Masato gave her a smile, which she immediately understood. It was his doing. She was about to ask what this was all about when the cannon shot out another fireworks, this time it was a whole sentence.

"Thank you for always for being my sunshine."

Haruka blushed; Masato was starting to read it out loud! Somehow, this was even more embarrassing when those words were coming out of his mouth! The cannons shot another set of words.

"Your smile changed me in so many ways. You taught me that even _I_ can laugh and smile." Haruka was starting to hyperventilate now. Masato forced Haruka to face him, large pianist hands taking hold of her face. "I promise to protect you so always stay by my side."

"And…"

Haruka gulped nervously on what he was going to say next. He let go of her, standing by her side as he looked at the next sentence that popped in the air. Haruka inhaled deeply, before turning to look at the sky. Her breath was caught in the middle of her throat; the words written in the sky made tears welled up in her eyes.

AISHITERU

Masato didn't have the time to react as a pair of arms was wrapped around his neck. Haruka buried her face on his chest, crying in happiness.

"I love you, too." She cried. Masato patted her head, a small smile on his lips. Haruka removed her arms, wiping her face with her wet sleeves. She looked up to meet him before grinning at him. "_Masato-san!"_

Amethyst eyes widen. He saw Haruka tiptoe-ing before cupping his face with her small hands. Masato didn't need any further encouragement. He pressed his lips against her plump ones, hands on the back of head.

* * *

_A few days after their 'meeting':_

_modokashiku kurushii omoi to ikutsu no kisetsu koeta ore tachi kagayaite iru (How many frustratingly painful thoughts and seasons have passed by as we've continued to shine)_

_yorokobi wakachi aeru kono shiawase ga hora ookina ai o tsukutteku (This happiness we share, see the great love it's creating!)_

_omae no yume ga__futari no yume ni kawatteta (Your dream has become both our dream!)_

_Have The Dream__sou omae wa (I have the dream, it seems you are)_

_You're My Dream__ore no subete nanda__Forever Want You… (You're my dream, my everything! Forever I want you…)_

_You're My Sunshine ai no HERI de mukae ni iku (You're my sunshine! I'll go to meet you in love's helicopter)_

_nani ga atte mo omae o mamorinuku (No matter what, I'll protect you to the end!)_

_akarui egao ga ore o kaeteku (You're cheerful smile is changing me)_

_sekai ga dou narou to omae ga__ireba sore de ii__With You! (Whatever the world becomes, as long as you're here, I'll be fine with you!)_

_terekusai SERIFU ga iezu__damatte gyutto tsumetai sono te nigirishimeta (Without being able to say a word, I held that cold hand in silence)_

_sonna ni mitsumenaide kure__tsubura de itoshii hitomi ni suikomaresou da (Don't look at me like that; I might be sucked in by those lovely eyes!)_

_sunao ni omou "omae o aishite iru" to (Honestly, I think "I'm in love with you")_

_So Love You__kono koiji o (So love you, this romance)_

_So Need You__ "__unmei" da to kanjite iru__My Heart…(So need you, I feel like it's "fate" in my heart…)_

_You're My Everything ai no HERI de mukae ni iku (You're my everything! I'll go to meet you in love's helicopter)_

_futari de ireba tsuyoku nareru kara (If we're together, I can become strong!)_

_itsudemo tonari ni suwatte itai (Always, I want to remain next to you!)_

_donna toki demo sono kokoro o__dakishimetetai__For You! (No matter what time, I want to hold this heart close for you!)_

_sou sa umarekawatte mo mata omae o mitsukedasu__kitto…(That's right, even if we're born again, I'll find you again! Surely…)_

_You're My Sunshine ai no HERI de mukae ni iku (You're my sunshine! I'll go to meet you in love's helicopter)_

_nani ga atte mo omae o mamorinuku (No matter what, I'll protect you to the end!)_

_akarui egao ga ore o kaeteku (You're cheerful smile is changing me)_

_sekai ga dou narou to omae ga__ireba sore de ii__With You! (Whatever the world becomes, as long as you're here, I'll be fine with you!)_

* * *

"Beautifuuuul! Veeeeery beautifuuuuuuuuul!" Shining Saotome clapped his hand, giving them an approving smile. "This soooong is refreshiiiiing, coooooming from youuuuuu Mistaaaaa Hijirikawaaaaaa! Such a fast paced sooooong but it stiiiiill has his musical essenceeeee in it! Veeeeery goooooood!"

He stood up from his chair before going in front of Haruka. Haruka gasped as the man gave her a pat on the back.

"You were able to show a side that no one thought Hijirikawa was capable of, I give you an applaud."

Both of them had blank looks on their faces, Masato looked at Haruka with a face that said 'Did I just hear that correctly?' The rosette shrugged, she herself wondered if she was hallucinating. For the first time in their whole 5 years of working under Shining's agency, they heard him speak _normally_. Let me emphasize that, _normally_.

Before the two could confirm what they heard, Shining removed his hand from her shoulder and placed both of his hands on his hips. He started laughing maniacally, like how he usually does. The idol and composer sweat-dropped, some people will never change their ways.

"The titleeeee, pleeeeaseeeee?" Their president asked, again with his odd way of speaking.

The two looked at each other and nodded, looking back to their boss and answering together.

'_BLUE×PRISM HEART'_

_Chapter 5:_

_Wednesday: Date with Hijirikawa Masato_

* * *

lyrics and translation from silvermoon249's livejournal!

Asfsgdsh! GUYS! EXAM'S FINALLY DONE! I'M FUREEEEEE! Our school will end on the 20th, and I think by then I'm already working on the last chapter of DWHW. I think I can resume with my scheduled update by now so... yeah.

Oh yeah, I completely rewrote chapter 5. It really wasn't a good chapter and someone honestly told me that. I'm going to rewrite Chapter 6, too. Because it was too OOC. Well, guys. Wait for me!


	6. Chapter 6

Date with Haruka Week

A deep sigh was released from a pair of masculine lips; hands gruffly adjusted the collar of his jacket. Icy blue eyes scanned his surrounding, waiting earnestly for his lovely rosette to arrive. He shook his head; messily tied hair became even messier when strands randomly fell to his shoulders.

Jinguuji Ren was standing in front of _Casa di Prelibatezze_, the most notorious Italian restaurant in Tokyo. It was well-known for its great services and equally charming food. It was owned by an Italian man who migrated in Japan after meeting a Japanese woman who took his interest, following the lass back to her home country. It was rumoured that the 'Japanese woman' the tale was referring to was the Japanese pop-sensation Renge, complete name: Jinguuji Renge. Ren's _mother_. Ren wasn't sure if the tales were true, but for all he knows… _Signor _Casiraghi seems to know his mother and openly welcomes Ren to his high-class restaurant.

'_What was taking them so long?_' He gritted his teeth, hands were clenched. He saw a pair of elegant ladies who looked at him interest, face immediately relaxed and he waved casually. The two women winked seductively, giggled to each other, before going inside the establishment. Once they disappeared from his view, his expression returned back to a scowl. Eyes returned to where he was staring before, leather shoes impatiently tapped the solid concrete ground.

Ren was not a patient man. Since he was young, what he wanted, he got. With just a snap of his fingers, people scrambled to comply with his commands. Even the ladies, if one of them caught his attention, he doesn't even need to bat an eyelash and they offer themselves to him wholeheartedly.

So Ren doesn't understand, above all chicks in this world, why did Haruka catch his attention the most.

He had met a number of women already. From blonds to brunettes, all of them were the same who wanted Ren to take them to bed. They claimed to have loved him, but all he saw in their eyes were lust. They had beautiful faces, but their hearts and personalities were rotten to the core.

But Nanami was different.

Aside from the fact that she's the first person Ren saw with red hair and yellow cat-like eyes, she's also more in the 'cute' department rather than sexy, her personality was different all-together.

When one meets the great Jinguuji Ren, they immediately take notice to his model-like appearance. But when this rosette met him, he remembered quite well that she complimented him about his _voice_. He has never encountered someone like that, in fact, have _you _met someone who complimented your voice rather than your other more noticeable assets?

Guess not.

She was shy, clumsy, an airhead. The composer was naïve in so many levels, it was mind-gruelling. Yes, it was adorable how she blushes when he makes a move on her. But it was also frustrating because immediately after that, she will laugh it off and continue what they were doing and act as if nothing happened. Haruka was too innocent; Ren wondered why she didn't notice that all the boys in STARISH was practically drooling over her.

But maybe, one of the qualities that made Ren love the rosette so much, had become the reason why he's pissed off with the girl.

As you know, yours truly, is such a chick magnet. No matter where he goes, ladies of all kinds swoon over him. Of course, to be polite, he entertains them. On almost all occasions, when he's on a date and he gives his attention to one of his fans, his date would immediately get jealous and flip tables. He would explain that it was for his job, and because of that his date would forgive him immediately.

As he mentioned above, this happened on almost _all _occasion, except for his dates with one. I bet you already got it right. Yes. Haruka. Amusingly, with this woman, she even _smiles_ at him while sending him off.

'Take care, Jinguuji-san!' She waved innocently. 'I hope you attract more fans!'

The first time it happened, he was shocked. Like _extremely shocked_. He was glad that Haruka works with him, so she understands the obligations that idols have. What Jinguji Ren likes the most with women is how understanding they are. And Nanami Haruka fits the bill perfectly.

But one day, the blond doesn't remember when that happened; Haruka once again was sending him off to talk to his fans. Rather than being filled with sense of gratefulness towards her, he felt… annoyed.

_Why was she reacting like this? Why isn't she getting mad? Why isn't she jealous_? _Just_… why?

These thoughts came flooding his mind in that split second. After some thorough thinking, Ren concluded something, but it was a rather glum thought that he refused to accept it. But seriously, what was left for him to think?

_Maybe, Haruka just doesn't care for him enough to bother herself about him._

The first time this occurred to him, he laughed it off and told himself that he was just being depressive. After a few more dates with her, things still didn't change. Or for some reason, Haruka looked even _more _eager every time the date gets finished earlier because of his fans.

_How frustrating_. He ran his large his hands through his blond locks; face was slightly red because of annoyance and embarrassment. _Only Haruka does this to me, only her—_

Ears perked up as he heard the familiar sound of a car engine. He turned his head slightly, eyes widening in delight as he saw a black limousine getting closer to where he was. To make sure that iwas the exact limousine he was waiting for, he looked around its sides, searching for the Jinguuji family crest.

_There it is_, He muttered silently to himself.

Finally, the car slowed down. It came to a halt just in front of him; Ren couldn't contain his excitement for today's date. He opened the car door, creamy long legs emerged. The blond licked his lips unconsciously, like a lion waiting for its prey. Soon, a red-head and a whole body came into view.

Ren felt his breath got caught inside his throat. Nanami Haruka looked stunning this evening, but it wasn't as if she isn't in any other day. She was wearing a fiery red ruffled dress; straps were tied around his neck and shoulders. Attached to her left side was a bundle of fabric, creating an image of a large rose. There was a slit on the side, revealing a generous view of her legs. Red locks were tied in a chignon; faux red roses were pinned to keep it in place. Oh, and those stunning gold eyes! They were—_swirling?_

"Ah~" Haruka made a silly smile. "T-thank you, George-san, for driving me here~"

Thin pale eyebrows were arched; slightly amused that he was mistaken for their family butler, George. Ren took her hands and pulled her out of the car. The composer wobbled out, almost falling face first if it weren't for Ren's help.

Haruka took deep breaths, blinking repeatedly in order to ease the dizziness. When her sight became clear, she looked at 'George' to thank him once more, but it turns out the person in front of her was not the butler, but the master himself.

"Jinguuji-san!"

Ren chuckled.

"….Took you long enough."

The rosette blushed, eyes looked down in embarrassment. Red lips tainted with lipstick opened as if trying to speak, but all that ever escaped were rambles and grumbles. Golden eyes fell on her hands, which Ren was still holding. If it was possible, the rosette became redder than she already was. Ren supressed his laughter that was planning to escape, he let go of her hand and instead offered his arm.

"Shall we go now, lady?"

Haruka buffered for a moment, eyes blinking blankly at him. At last she understood, she nodded at him with a warm smile, wrapping her arm around his.

* * *

"Welcome to _Casa di Prelibatezze —Ah!" _The waiter's eyes widen in recognition. "_Signor _Jinguuji! It has been a long time since your last visit; Chef Casiraghi will be pleased to see you!"

Ren raised hand in dismissal, the waiter bowed before signing their names at the check list. The blond released a deep sigh before scanning the interior of the place. It was still as beautiful as always, though there were only minor changes since the last time he went here. The floor was covered by plush red carpets, but the parts that were not covered by it proved that the ground was smooth stone. The walls were covered by delicate brown wallpaper; it had regal designs that were complimenting the place. Tables and chairs were neatly placed; expensive looking cloths were used to cover the table. The dance hall was huge as ever, people were dancing the waltz on it. The only difference the restaurant had since the last time he visited here was now, there was currently a _huge _shiny chandelier attached to the ceiling in the middle of the dance hall. If you went in a straight line in the dance hall, you will find yourself on a huge stairs, going to the second floor that had more space for dining.

"Please, follow me." The waiter said formally, before showing them their way to the table that the owner of the restaurant always reserves specially for the young idol.

They were led to the stairs; arriving at the second floor and soon they made a turn and were seated on a table near the balcony, giving them a great view of the moon. The waiter lit up the candles, telling Ren that his usual order will be prepared, before bowing once more, leaving the couple alone. Ren thanked him and as soon as the waiter fell out of sight, his eyes soon fell on the rosette that was seated just in front of him.

Judging from the expression on her face, Ren could guess that she was completely new to this type of surroundings. Red lipstick-stained lips were wide open, golden orbs were wide open, longs lashes fluttered occasionally as she examined the things around her. It took her a moment before she realized that Ren was observing _her_, she blushed as bright as her hair. Ren couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you like it?"

Haruka blinked a few times, as if contemplating what he just said. She nodded furiously, as if her head was going to fall off.

"This place is _beautiful, _Jinguuji-san_!" _There was a big emphasis on 'beautiful', as she made an amusing hand gesture. "I… I have never thought that I will one day dine in this place!"

The waiter arrived and offered them wine, Ren nodded while Haruka just ordered a glass of water. Ren smiled at her choice of _aperitivo, _she was such a prim girl! The waiter poured the idol's glass with red liquid, following the composer's request soon after. After the attendant left, they resumed their conversation.

"Jinguuji-san," Haruka took a sip on her water. "The way the waiter talked to you a while ago… Are you perhaps a long-time customer of this place?"

"Yeah," The blond took a generous gulp in his drink. "The owner of this place was a friend of my parents so… I was welcomed here. I used to go here when we were still studying in the Academy."

"Oh?" The rosette smiled teasingly, which he found slightly unusual. "I bet you _always_ bring your women in this place!"

The muscles on Ren's handsome face twitched, his teeth grinded against each other. _There she was again!_ The blond thought, slightly irritated. Most girls would feel annoyed at that thought, that they were not the first one to be brought by their date on a certain place. But Haruka's special, _she's_ the one who even brought the topic!

"On the contrary," He cleared his throat, hiding the clenched fists under the table. "I have never been in this place with _any_ company_._ Not even my family. I would always visit this place alone. _You're_ the first person, so you're obviously also the first_ date_ that I brought here."

It was the truth. Ren promised himself that he will _never_ bring a girl here unless he was sure to himself that truly loved her. Because this place was said to be his mother's favourite restaurant, only the love of his life should enjoy the luxuries her mother used to experience when she was alive. This surprised Haruka so much, she chocked on her drink. Ren urgently stood up, going to her side and patted her on the back. When the rosette was finally able to breathe, she looked away with a blush on her face.

"I-is… is that so?"

Ren smiled, returning back to his seat.

"Because, _Kohitsuji-chan_," The blond tried on teasing her more. "You're _special_."

If it was possible, Haruka turned a deeper shade of red.

* * *

As the two continued chatting, a maître d'hôtel apologized that there was currently trouble in the kitchen and their meal might take a little bit longer to prepare than usual. Seeing that they don't have anything decent to do up here, Ren asked Haruka for a dance downstairs. The rosette eagerly accepted the offer.

As soon as they arrived on the dance floor, hands were already around each other as they were about to start dancing the waltz, Haruka's phone started ringing. She needed to excuse herself because it seems it was about work, Ren decided to let her go. She smiled thankfully and promised that it will be quick, scurrying away to accept the call.

Ren sighed, slightly disappointed that their dance will be postponed for a few more minutes. He leaned his back on one of the pillars, eyes staring at the dancing people around him. A sense of nostalgia hit him, a soft chuckled escaped his lips.

Ren remembered that he found this place only by accident. It was during a rainy night, his father was nagging him again to stop snooping around his mother's old things. His eldest brother, Seiichirou, didn't stop giving him those looks that said '_you're not my brother_'. And the people around him continued comparing him to the Hijirikawa heir for no good reason. He was full of their crap! Ren decided to ran away from home for the _nth_ time, but this time, he had the guts to actually _do _it.

So, in a cold rainy night, a charming 10-year old boy can be seen walking around the streets of Tokyo. Ren immediately regretted his actions, but it was too late to back down! It would be a big blow to his young pride if he returned back home on his own accord just because he got scared of the weather! He pushed his legs to keep on moving, even if he doesn't know where he was planning to go. Ren would show them! He would show every single one of them! Show them…

_Show them what? _A mocking voice asked.

Show them…

_Tell me, Ren. What are you trying to prove in the first place?_

"I… "Ren closed his eyes tightly, tears falling from his eyes but it weren't noticeable, for it only blended with the rain. He came to a halt, letting the rain fall on his body without any resistance. It was the end for him! He was going to die of hyperthermia, just because he decided to run away during an unpleasant weather! This was pathetic; he expected to at least die a noble death! Not like—

"Are you…" A deep accented voice called out. "Renge's son?"

Blue eyes widen upon hearing the name, he immediately turned only to see grey eyes watching him with pure concern.

"_Dios mio_!" Ren suddenly found a towel thrown at his face, and soon he was being dragged inside of a building. "What are you doing in the middle of the rain!"

Because of his reverie, he didn't notice that an elegant woman wearing was standing right in front of him, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Sir?" She called out; she had an accent which was clearly European. Ears perked up. Oh, she's actually speaking _English _right now. "Are you okay?"

Ren blinked a few times before nodding at her, it took him to process that the person in front of him was a complete foreigner. She had wavy blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing a baby-blue dress that was showing much of her cleavage. Ren got to admit, her babies are _huge! _He cleared his throat, good thing he was forced to take different language lessons during his elementary years, for he's very proficient in 5 different languages. Specifically: Japanese, English, Chinese, French, and Italian. The male blond gave his trademark handsome smirk as he tried to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He ran his hand on his locks, speaking in complete English. "I was just thinking about the past."

"The past, huh?" She smiled. "I hope it's not your past lovers for it is such a waste of a good night to think about such problematic things."

Ren shook his head. "No, miss. Not at all." They continued staring at each other; Ren immediately felt the aura the woman was giving. There was a fine piece of work in front of him; he's not going to waste this chance. "The name's Ren, Jinguuji Ren." He leaned down, taking hold of her hand. It was soft, but not as soft as Haruka's. "May I know the name of the angel before me?"

The blond chuckled, using her free hand to cover her face. "I'm Mariana Cliffs. Such a surprise to meet such a handsome man on my first day here in Tokyo."

"Ah," He raised his eyebrows, acting dumb. "A foreigner?"

She nodded. "Yes. And how about you? You don't look Japanese to me."

Ren often receives that comment. "I have foreign blood running through my veins, but I assure you I'm Japanese."

Eyes widened. "I wouldn't have guessed."

At this point of the conversation, Ren would keep quiet and would listen to the woman's banters about her life. He would laugh and comment every now and so often, nodding at her as she talked as if he was listening attentively to her. But in truth, he was only checking her out. Watching how her muscles move when she talked, the change of pitch in her voice when she's talking about what she loves or hates, the gestures she makes while telling her story. Ren noticed all these simple things, because by judging a person's simple actions, you can guess their true personality.

And based on Ren's observation, Mariana Cliffs is the same as any other woman he met that first approached him: vein and all they want from him is probably a good fuck. Well sure, if they want him to take her to bed, he wouldn't say no as long as he doesn't have any responsibilities with them afterwards—

"Sir Jinguuji," Mariana suddenly grabbed her by the collar, pressing their body against each other. "You've been staring at me for a while now… _Like what you see_?"

Ren smirked, placing his hands around her hips. "I don't like it. I _love _it."

Mariana smiled seductively, letting go of one of his collar so that her hands can roam around his body.

"How about you and me, tonight?"

Ren bit his lips, wanting to accept the offer. But something was holding him back. It was Haruka. He brought her here because the blond wanted Haruka to feel special, but instead here he was, flirting with some unknown bitch and being tempted to do something ridiculous.

He opened his mouth to answer when he heard a loud crashing sound. All of the people on the dance floor turned to look, the music stopped altogether. A few meters away from him, he saw a crowd forming. He immediately went to take a look, the blond woman scampered as she followed the tall male. He pushed through the crowd, only to be surprised out of his wits when he saw a familiar girl lying on the floor.

It was Haruka.

A few inches away from her feet was what seemed like the heel of her sandals, it must have broken, causing her to trip and fall on her face. Good thing she used her arms to cushion her fall so she doesn't seem severely injured. He saw a slit on her dress that was not supposed to be there, it must have ripped open when she fell down. She tried standing back up, only to slip back because of the spilled wine on the floor.

Ren felt his legs move on their own as he went to her side, sitting right next to her to help her up. But to his surprise, Haruka pushed him away. Blue eyes widen, shocked at the rosette's bold movement.

"W-what are you doing h-here, Jinguuji-san?" Haruka's voice was quivering; it was obvious that she's going to cry soon. "And where was the woman you were with? It seems you two already had plans for this evening."

The blond blinked a few times, unsure what the girl was trying to say. He growled, he tried grabbing her wrist but came to a halt when Haruka continued.

"Of course, I'm fine with it. I'm _always_ fine with it." By now, her voice was trembling, sobs escaped from her lips. She turned around; Ren wasn't surprise to see that her eyes were red. "You can do whatever you want with your life… I don't mind. I don't _care _if you're out with someone even if we're supposed to be having a date. I really don't… I _really_…" Long lashes closed, tears forcefully came down from her eyes.

Blue eyes widen in realization, he felt the air got stuck in his throat for the second time this evening. How could he not quickly grasp what was happening? Maybe because it was _Haruka_ you're talking about and he thought she was immune to that kind of feeling. But Haruka's a human; most importantly a _woman_. He closed his eyes, releasing a deep huff as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly…

_He laughed_.

* * *

Haruka stopped crying. Instead, she was currently glaring at Ren. Why was he _laughing?! _Doesn't he know how completely serious she was when she said that? And how she's completely… _hurt_?

There she was, accepting a call from Cecil-san. He asked her if her passport and visa were fixed, Haruka assured him it was. The Arabian prince was about to tell her something when Haruka cut him off and told him that she was currently in a 'meeting' with someone, so this call has to be quick. Cecil apologized for interrupting them; she told him it was fine. After the call, she immediately headed to where Ren was.

… Only for her to find that Ren was having _another _of his flirty games with some elegant European woman. Haruka bit the inside of her cheeks, hands were forming a fist.

_Wow, they look together_. Haruka told herself like she usually does whenever Ren goes off with one of his followers._ She looks so elegant and tall, she seems so sophisticated… She deserves Ren better me. Unlike me, I'm clumsy and short…. And naïve. Why did I even…?_

Haruka knew that whenever Ren flirts with her, she's only being played with. Because she knows, that the great Jinguuji would seduce anything that's moving and is capable of wearing a skirt. Whenever he tries to make a move on her, she laughs it off so that she wouldn't get hurt in the end. Whenever he tells her that their date would be cut short for the _nth_ time because of his 'business', Haruka would smile and wave her hands in dismissal telling him it was fine.

Because she was Nanami Haruka. Everyone expects her to be _saintly _understanding. Of course, she tried it be. Until now. She promised herself not to fall under his spell. Until she heard what he said a while ago. Ren said Haruka was the first one he ever brought here, she was the first date to experience this classiness with him. He said that it was because she was special. And she believed in him. Haruka thought that she will be the one to change Ren's ways. She _thought_.

Maybe Ren was also messing with her a while ago. Of course, he was! Why did Haruka even think that Ren would take him seriously even once—

Golden eyes widen, she saw the woman pulling Ren too close for her comfort. And what surprised her the most, or perhaps _didn't_, Ren was playing along with her!

Haruka immediately backed away; she knew where this was going. She had seen this plenty of times already. She turned around, preparing to take her leave when she heard it. The blond wench was planning to take him this evening; Kami-sama knows where it is. The rosette turned slightly, wanting to see and hear Ren's reply. A part of her knew what Ren was going to say, but somewhere inside of her, a voice was praying, '_Please don't go_, _stay with me'. _There was a look of hesitation in his face, _that was a first_! Ren opened his mouth to answer; the cowardly side of her took over and she immediately turned and ran for it. But suddenly…

_Crack_

Golden eyes looked down; the four-inched heel of her red sandals broke. Because of the sudden imbalance of height, Haruka stumbled over. Falling face down on the floor. Of course, to make things worse, she heard a great ripping sound when she fell down on the floor.

_Crash!_

The music of the mini-orchestra died, all Haruka could hear was the whispers of the people around her. She looked up and saw that a crowd was forming around her, they were all pointing and eyeing her with disgust. Haruka looked down, to make things _worst_, it seems she bumped a waiter because food was currently splattered all over the place. She tried standing up, to apologize for what she has done, only for her arm to slip on a puddle of spilled wine.

_This is humiliating_.

"HARUKA!"

Haruka stared trembling. She refused to turn around. From behind her, she heard a deep baritone voice calling her name. She heard footsteps coming her way; she just wished she could just disappear already. The blond sat beside her, helping her up but she pushed him away. Even though she couldn't see his face, she was sure that he looked surprised. She didn't even know what came into her; she suddenly started speaking in a calm-Haruka voice, though her voice was quivering.

"W-what are you doing h-here, Jinguuji-san? And where was the woman you were with? It seems you two already had plans for this evening."

What is she saying?!

"Of course, I'm fine with it. I'm _always_ fine with it." Out of impulse, Haruka turned to face him. She saw the anxious look on his face; she felt her heart beating fast. "You can do whatever you want with your life… I don't mind. I don't _care _if you're out with someone even if we're supposed to be having a date with me. I really don't… I _really_…" She trailed off and broke down.

What was Haruka doing?! She was so out-of-character, she wouldn't even expect herself to act all 'tsundere'! But she also has limitations. She can't always be kind and motherly towards everyone. Haruka also has feelings, she just kept it well. Most of all,

_She's only human._

And we're back, Ren was currently laughing at her. The nerve of that…! Red eyebrows were furrowed, couldn't believe this man! Haruka knew that he can be insensitive most of the times (I mean, what man would leave his date for _another_ woman?), but she didn't expect him to be so—

"I've been waiting for this."

Golden eyes widen as she was swept off her feet and she found herself being carried bridal style. Her small arms immediately wrapped around Ren's neck in fright, the blond only smirked. He suddenly started walking towards a direction which Haruka doesn't know where. Behind them, people were bewildered. Haruka looked around the crowd and saw that Mariana girl watching them, mouth-wide open. If Haruka was a kid, she would've stuck her tongue out.

* * *

"Jinguuji-sa-Ah!"

Ren brought her to the balcony near their table, so that they could be alone and sort things out together. He quickly but carefully dropped her down, making sure her feet went first to prevent any further accident. As soon as she was on the ground, he placed both of his arms on the railings at Haruka's side, trapping her in between. Haruka was about to protest when she noticed what was behind her: nothing. She looked back nervously at Ren, the blond couldn't help but smirk. One false move and she could fall.

_One false move and she could fall, if she grabs unto you, you'll fall together. _A voice in his head answered. He almost found the idea comforting.

"I've been waiting for this, Haruka!"

Haruka's eyes widen, only did she realize that Ren has called her by her first name _twice_ this evening. She blinked twice; she obviously does not have a clue what Ren was talking about. Ren used his left hand to cup her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you even know how _long _I've waited for you to react like this?" His eyes softened. "I've always thought you didn't care about me… because you didn't do anything when I'm leaving with someone else."

"So you _were _really planning to leave with that woman." Haruka said, merely a whisper. Blue eyes widened, now both his hands cupped her face.

"Wha—No! You got it wrong, Haruka! I was planning to decline her offer-"

The rosette pushed him hard, making Ren stumbled a few steps away from her. She looked at him with mellow yellow eyes, Ren's heart almost melted. Haruka turned and faced the moon, from where he was standing; Ren could say it was beautiful how the moon illuminated her features. It was beautiful even if she was crying.

"What made you suddenly change your mind?" Haruka turned to face him; he could see the shadow of tears trickling down her face. "After all of the times you left me for someone else, only _now_ did you think you should say no?"

"It was because it looked like you were _fine _with it—"

"I might have looked like it, but that doesn't mean I really _am!"_

"So why didn't you say anything?!"

"Why should I?! _Anyone_ would notice that I was upset with what you're doing!"

"_But still_!"

"_But still what_?!"

They were now shouting at each other. Tears were trickling down Haruka's face, while Ren was breathing heavily. They were both surprised that none of the people from downstairs came to check on them because they're obviously making a ruckus over here. Ren took a step back and turned around; the rosette wondered if he was planning to walk out or something. To her surprise, he covered his face with his palm.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

And he shouted.

Haruka blinked, unsure what just happened. Ren turned to face her again, face was forming a scowl. She would have laughed at how stupid that was if only the air wasn't so tensed.

"Listen, Haruka." Ren ran his hands along his hair, trying to remain calm. "Remember what I told you a while ago? That you're the first person I brought here? It's because you're so special to me."

"If I' m so special, why were you-!"

"ISN'T IT—" Ren realized that he was starting to shout once more, he cleared his throat and continued. "Isn't it enough for you Haruka that above all the ladies I ever dated with, you're the only one I brought here?" He blinked, face palming at the realization. "_Heck_, we're not even dating! This was supposed to be a business meeting, damn it!"

It was the first time for Haruka to see Ren so out-of-control. He always seemed so calm and collected; she didn't expect that she'd actually be able to burst his bubble.

"I don't know when I happened, but whenever I'm going with another girl… I've wished you would come and tell me, 'don't go!'. _They _don't matter to me, Haruka. Only you. You're the only woman that matters to me. Ask me this within a day, a month, a year, a decade later and I promise you that even if so much time has passed, I would still be saying these words to you: I love you!"

Haruka turned as bright as her hair; she could not form any coherent sentence at the moment. It was such a big surprise that Ren, _Ren_ of all people, would be telling his feelings in front of her.

"When I'm going to sleep, all I could think about is you! When you're going to attend one of your dates with the other members of STARISH, I'm tempted to kidnap you and lock you inside of my own personal space.

"I meant it when I said you're _special_ to me. I told myself that I will not bring any girl here unless I'm sure. Unless I'm _really _sure that she's the right one for me. So Haruka, I hope it's not too late."

Ren took a deep breath; it must have really taken his breath to say all of those things in one go. Haruka thought he was done, but to her surprise, the blond went inside the building and went to their table. He returned back with something in hand, it was a small rectangular box. The rosette wondered what it was.

"To me, you have more charm, more charisma, than a million roses…" The idol took hold of the lid, opening the box. Golden eyes widen as she saw a diamond necklace, glittering and shining for her as if saying 'I belong to you'.

"I can't live without you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

Haruka stood dumbfounded, all her senses refused to react. This isn't real, right? This was obviously a dream. Ren ordered her to turn around, Haruka moved unconsciously. Because Haruka's hair was tied up, the blond didn't have any trouble locking the necklace on her neck. The gem felt odd on her warm skin.

"You're…" Haruka finally snapped out of it. "You're _not _proposing right? You are NOT proposing."

Ren chuckled. "What if I am?"

Haruka opened her mouth, but no words came. She shook her head and sputtered out whatever was spinning around her mind.

"But… but this is a necklace! I have never heard of the existence of '_engagement necklaces'_!"

"Neither have I."

Red thin eyebrows furrowed deeply. Hands were forming a fist. "I can't accept this! Ren, this is all too sudden! And what will the people say if they found about this—"

"That's why I made it a necklace and not a ring. So people won't notice." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm not going to push you to answer me now. I'm going to wait for your answer until you're ready. If you're not in-love with me now, I'm going to _make _you. And when you are, _then _answer me." He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face on her neck. "So keep this necklace. So that you'll remember that I'm always waiting for you. Just you."

Haruka sighed heavily, making the blond chuckle. She gave up making a decent argument with this man, they were going nowhere. And the grin on Ren's face that was growing each statement was really annoying her.

"But why…?" She finally said exasperatedly.

"_Because I can_." Came his cheeky reply.

When Haruka finally stopped hyperventilating, they went downstairs to pursue their plan: to dance. When they arrived at the dance hall, the people immediately recognized Haruka and started pointing and whispering.

"Isn't she the girl who fell…?"

"God! She does not have any shame!"

"Look! Her clothes and shoes are still broken!"

"Such a mess!"

"But look at the man beside her…"

"Wow, such a…"

The rosette turned away, feeling self-conscious with herself. She looked up, only to see blue eyes watching her with such gentleness. His grip on her hands tightened as he helped Haruka downstairs. When they were finally standing in the middle of the ballroom, Haruka slipped her hands from his. Ren raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong _Kohitsuji-chan?"_

Golden orbs refused to look at him in the eyes; it took her a few minutes before she shyly answered:

"Compared to all the women here… I'm the least pretty. My clothes are tattered and my shoes are broken. While my make-up is smudged because I cried earlier. Are you sure… you still want to dance with me?"

Ren blinked a few times, before chuckling. Haruka blushed deeply. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, the rosette made a soft gasped. Ren smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"My dear _lady_," Ren whispered, saying the endearment in English like how he usually does. "There's nothing to compare here, because every single one pales in comparison to you. Haruka, you make ruined clothes look like a _new_ fashion trend. Why would I hesitate to dance with you if you're going to be Mrs. Jinguuji in the future?"

Haruka became even more flustered. Ren smirked at how adorable she was when she's all this speechless, but he also liked that feisty side of her from a while ago.

"You _do_ remember I have yet to answer your proposal?"

Ren ignored the question as he made a bowing stance, offering his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Haruka rolled her eyes; she knew that Ren was doing this on purpose. She shook her head and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand before answering.

"And so we shall dance."

* * *

_A few days after the 'meeting':_

_motometeta hontou no ai o shitta It's I & You (It's what I've always sought, to know true love; it's I & you)  
futari nara__shippai mo warai nagara koerareru__Get Over It (If it's the two of us, we'll overcome mistakes and smiles! We'll get over it!)_

itsukara ka nakushitakunai sonzai ni natteta (Since when? You've become a presence I don't want to lose)  
KISU ga dekiru kurai hora chikaku de yorisoi ai nemurou (So that I can kiss you, here, let's sleep close together)  
kakegaenai jikan (This time is irreplaceable!)

gonen go mo hyakunen go mo

_ai wa kimi dake no mono to chikau yo__itsu made mo (In five years, or even in a century, I swear you're the only one I'll love, for eternity!)  
shinjiteru__futari no yume wa onaji dakara (Believe me, because our dreams are the same!)  
kanarazu shiawase ni suru to kimetanda (I'll always make you happy!)_

atsukute mou tamaranai

_kimi e no ai__So Heat Up Heart__（__Say How Are You?__）__(It's already unbearably hot, my love for you! So heat up heart!)__  
kono netsu wa kimi ni shika sagerarenai hazu dakara Turn Down Heat (__Not even you can lower this heat! Turn down heat!__)_

sou itsumo ORE no soba ni ite hoshii to omou (I think that I'll always want you by my side)  
hoka no REDI yori mo kimi o eranda

_nande darou (I chose you over any other lady! I wonder why?)  
nemurenai hodo suki nanda (I love you so much, I can't even sleep!)_

saa GYUTto idaki atte

_dare yori amai KISU o kawasou__abunai kurai (Come on, holding each other tightly, let's share a kiss sweeter than anyone else! So dangerous)  
kizutsuita koi mo takusan shita keredo mo (Even though I've been injured by loving many others,)  
kimi to no KISU ga saigo da to kimeta kara (I've decided my final kiss shall be with you!)_

_（__To Me  
You Have More Charm, More Charisma  
Than A Million Roses  
I Can't Live Without You  
I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You__）_

gonen go mo hyakunen go mo _ai wa kimi dake no mono to chikau yo__itsu made mo (In five years, or even in a century, I swear you're the only one I'll love, for eternity!)_

_shinjiteru__futari no yume wa onaji dakara (Believe me, because our dreams are the same!)  
kanarazu shiawase ni suru to kimetanda (I'll always make you happy!)_

* * *

"Mistaaa Jinguuujiiiii…." Shining called out the idol's name. "Eeeeeez it meeeee… Orrrr the messageee of the soooong is thaaaat you're propoooosing to someoneeeee?"

Ren nodded. "You are correct sir."

There was a deafening silence in the room. The two wondered if their president realized that the song was supposed to be for Haruka. But to their relief, President Saotome started laughing like how he usually does.

"Very goooooood! I can seeee youuur faaaaans squealiiiiing when you sing this liiiiiiiiiiive!"

Ren chuckled, while Haruka blushed. It would seem like he was singing this for the fans, but in truth, he was singing this for a special someone.

"The titleeeeee?"

'_RED HOT×LOVE MINDS'_

_Chapter 6:_

_Thursday: Date with Jinguuji Ren_

* * *

Lyrics and translation came from Silvermoon249's livejournal.

No I did not bother to proof read this at all xD A friend of my sister was supposed to proof read this but he's currently kind of busy... So yeah. If you want a cleaner version, you can wait in a few more days. But I really wanted to post this soon so, hereweare. The previous version was a bit steamier than this (you can check it at muh blog), while this new version was just Jinguuji cheesy lines to the highest level. I mean seriously, how can they do that? When a a person you consider as 'hot' makes this cliche lines, most girls would squeal in delight. But when a nerdy person tries to do it, they get a kick at the nads.

To those who read the previous version: Is this better? Or is it worse? Reviews please! I'm waiting for theeeeem!

Reviews? Please? PLEAAAASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Date with Haruka Week

As soon as Nanami Haruka went out of a private plane, she was greeted by a strong cool wind. Her hands immediately went to the hem of her pure white dress, preventing her modesty to be shown. But she was too late on grabbing her sun hat, for it was already blown by the wind. She gasped, reaching out for it but her arms were too short. Haruka watched helplessly as the wind took her hat, she was already planning to apologize to Tomo-chan when she returns back to Tokyo when she saw a tanned hand caught it. Golden eyes brighten, she was about to shout her thanks when she noticed whose hand it was. A smile decorated her lips; she slowly went down from the stairs.

At the end of the stairs, a handsome tanned brunette stood. He was wore an open green rob, showing his lean body and the purple tattoo on his right chest. He was wearing a black pants, a white cloth was tied around his waist that served as a belt. On his wrist were golden bangles; his shoes were unique looking slippers. In other words, he looked like what he looked the first time he and Haruka met in his real form.

Once Haruka was three steps close to the ground, he bowed and returned her hat. Haruka blushed as she said her thank you, taking the hat from him shyly.

"Welcome to _Agnapolis_," Aijima Cecil smiled, looking up to meet her eyes

Haruka smiled, placing her hat back to her head. She turned around and directed her attention to her surroundings. The place was filled with greenery, everywhere she looked, trees and flowers greeted her. It looked like its forestry was undisturbed by mankind, it seemed so beautiful.

"Wow, Cecil-san!" She clasped her hands together, eyes glittering in excitement. "So this is what Agnapolis looks like!"

The brunet puffed his chest proudly, Haruka couldn't help but chuckle on how childish but adorable he looked like. She turned her body to the side, admiring every detail in this place when suddenly her eyes came to a halt. Is… this what she thought it was? This is the first time Haruka travelled out of Japan, but is it normal for airports in other country to have a giganticcastle in front of it?!

"What… what is that, Cecil-san?"

Emerald eyes blinked, he turned around and gave a look of complete puzzlement. He returned his attention back to Haruka, eyebrows were arched.

"What's what?" Haruka pointed at the great structure behind him and the confusion on his face changed to… boredom? "My _house_."

_Your house?! _Haruka echoed internally in disbelief. Her gaze returned back to the castle in front of her, it took her a moment to realize that they were _not_ inside an airport but a private runway. She completely forgot that Cecil is a prince; of course this kind of things was a norm for him!

If Haruka were to describe the castle, it was like the one she watched in Disney's _Aladdin_, you know, the ones with the amusingly circular but pointy roof? But instead of having a hole in the wall that serves as the windows and doors, they had _actual _ones. True, they followed the tradition but you cannot deny the fact that time has advanced and so should they.

"Follow me." Cecil said before turning around and going straight inside of his 'house'. Haruka followed him without any protest.

* * *

As soon they entered the place, Haruka couldn't help but admire the place. It… it was so _beautiful! _If the outside was great, the inside was absolutely glittering! Literally! The walls were embedded with different shining gems; the floor had a tile combination of gold, silver, and bronze. There were also fascinating vases everywhere; it had different designs that probably meant something in Agnapolis. The placed exhibited Agnapolis's riches, Haruka guessed that this place must be a hundred years old, passed down from generation to generation.

Her hypothesis was proven correct when she saw a number of paintings of people displayed on the wall. There was a golden name plate underneath each painting, Haruka was sure they were Cecil's ancestors. Soon, they were close to the end of the hall. Haruka saw the last painting; it was a family portrait of a young Cecil and his parents.

"Awwwww!" Haruka squealed. "You look so _adorable_!"

Cecil stopped walking; he looked away with a blush on his face. Haruka thought his reaction was amusing, she returned her gaze back to the painting and stared at Cecil's parents. Haruka got to say; Cecil got his sharp features from his father but got his kind emerald eyes from her mother. Haruka paused, for some reason… Cecil's mother attracted her attention. She seemed… similar with someone. That red flowing hair… that kind warm smile… isn't she similar with-?

"Haruka…" Cecil cleared his throat, face still flustered. "Let us go?"

Haruka took one more glance at her face before nodding, following Cecil out of the hallway.

Once they were out, Haruka saw a series of brown wooden doors instead of paintings. She wondered how big this place is, if Cecil weren't here to guide her she was sure that she would already be lost by now! Cecil continued walking and stopped in front of the door, the 5th one after the entrance.

"This will be your room, your things have been placed already." He opened the door, revealing a room filled with white. Haruka went inside the room, eyes wide as she admired the white furniture inside. It was true; she found her baggage neatly placed inside the room. Haruka expected it… to be _different_. An Agna-room or something? Maybe because she's in a foreign land, she doesn't know. But this room was like her room back when she was still studying in Saotome. No, it was almost _exact _if this room had a black grand piano inside.

"I thought you would have preferred a room similar to yours…" Cecil blushed. "But the only room you lived in that I know was when you were in the dorm…"

Haruka was about to ask _how_ he even knew what her old room looked like when she remembered, it was during the time Cecil was still cursed, in other words, he was still in Kuppuru form. She has to compliment him for his great memory, though _it would have been better if…_

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't order a grand piano." _Bull's eye!_ "I thought you would be too consumed on playing it you'll start composing instead of having a vacation with me."

Haruka laughed nervously, turning away with a serious look as she thought, _Cecil knows me too well! _She went to the bed and sat on it, hand caressing the white soft sheets. It was as soft as the one back then, this somehow made her feel nostalgic. Everything was like back then, the wall, the creamy sofa just in front of the TV, even the fluffy white carpet Kuppuru used to roll over on. She let her body fell on the bed, releasing a soft sigh on how comfortable it felt. Soon, Cecil entered the room and joined her on the bed.

"Wait a minute," Haruka blinked at the realization. "You said _order_."

"Yes?" Cecil stifled a yawn; it seemed the comfortable bed got him, too.

She sat up from the bed, making it creak and shook a little. "So you even redesigned a room just for me? Cecil-san, you didn't have to—"

Haruka was stopped mid-sentence when Cecil suddenly pulled her back on the bed, trapping her between his arms. Haruka gasped, golden eyes stared at the playful emeralds that were 'smiling' at her.

"But Haruka, this is just nothing." He whispered to her ear, sending shivers to Haruka's spine. "Compared to how you broke the curse for me, this meant nothing." Haruka opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped when she felt a soft pair of lips crashing against hers. She blushed as bright as her head, he pulled away and chuckled. "And don't tell me I didn't have to, because I needed to. I would do _everything _for you, _my Princess."_

The rosette couldn't think of anything sensible to say, her mind just went hay wired. Cecil smiled at the cute face she was made, making her feel even more embarrassed with herself.

_Mou! _Haruka grumbled in her mind. _Sometimes, Cecil can be _worse _than Jinguuji-san!_

And if she thought he couldn't do anything more embarrassing, Cecil proved her wrong! Out-of-nowhere, he adjusted his position on the bed. Haruka asked him what he is planning to do when he buried his face on her chest.

"O-oi!" The rosette's voice got higher by a few octaves, "_Cecil-saaaan!"_

"Ah… Sorry," He interred his face deeper, making Haruka squeal. "Even if I retained my human form for already five years, my old habits could not help but kicked in."

She remembered. Back then, Kuppuru and Haruka would cuddle each other on her bed, just like what they're doing now. But five years ago, he was a _cat!_ It wasn't weird to cuddle with a cat, but now he's in his _real _form, his Cecil-form, this is so embarrassing!

"Cecil-san…" Haruka's breath hitched when he moved, now his face was on the curve of her neck. He inhaled her scent; she got conscious because she just got out from a tiring plane travel. It was also warm in here because of the tropical weather, she's starting to sweat. "Cecil-san… I—don't do that, I'm sweating—IT'S EMBARASSING!_"_

The brunette released a soft chuckle, Haruka felt something slick on her skin and she shivered. She had a faint clue what it was.

"CECIL-SAN!_" _ The rosette pushed him away, but his grip around her only tightened. "What- _what are you doing—_"

"It's frustrating." Cecil made a sound similar to a hiss, she stopped moving. "I could smell _their _scent on your body. _I don't like it_!"

Haruka knew who he was referring to: the other members of STARISH. She couldn't help but smile sadly, hands playing on his soft brown hair. Cecil could be childish sometimes; he has the right to because he's the youngest member of STARISH, he's barely eighteen years old.

"This is only the few times I could be alone with you. The short moments I can claim you for my own. So please…" His voice was dripping with sadness. "Let's stay like this…. _Just a little more_."

The composer could not do anything but nod. She felt Cecil smile on her neck, the grip around her loosened. Soon, he was making soft breathing sounds, he probably fell asleep. Haruka smiled, slowly closing her eyes. She waited for Morpheus to trap her in his world, and Haruka dozed off.

* * *

They heard a woman scream, the two immediately woke up. They rubbed their eyes sleepily, wondering where the noise came from. When their vision cleared, they saw a flustered woman standing in front of the room's door. She was probably one of Cecil's servants.

"_I am sorry for disturbing you, Prince Cecil." _The woman said nervously in Agna-language. "_I will tell the king that you are currently… um, _**busy **_entertaining your guest_."

Cecil yawned before turning to look at the messy-haired rosette. It took him a moment to realize how _wrong _their position and appearance looked. Haruka had her legs wrapped around Cecil's waist, making her dress hike up, thus revealing her creamy thighs and a sneak of her underwear. While Somewhere along the way, Cecil lost his robe and it was currently half-naked, face once again buried on the rosette's breast. Gold and emerald eyes widen as they pulled away from each other, fixing their selves as to present the little dignity they had left.

"_Please excuse me _—"

"_No, no_, _it is fine_." Cecil replied in the same language, hiding the embarrassment by using a confident tone. "_I assume Your Highness is summoning me?"_

The servant hesitated at first but nodded. "_Um… Yes, Prince Cecil._ _Your presence is being summoned by the king. But if you want to continue what you're doing I can—"_

"_I said it is fine." _He said in a firm tone, the woman looked surprised. "_Tell him I will be there in a matter of minutes. You may now go."_

The servant nodded slowly, doing a curtsy before taking her leave. When the door was properly closed, the two released heavy sighs. Cecil shook his head in disbelief while the rosette hid her face under the sheets. That was _so _embarrassing; they might have thought they were doing something lewd! Why didn't they lock the door in the first place? She wondered if she can still have the courage to go out of this room without receiving those curious looks like back in Japan.

She heard the bed creak, the weight on the mattress lessened. Golden eyes peeked at the tanned man as she went inside of the bathroom to wash his face, she didn't understand a single word they spoke but she guessed that it was something important because the expression on Cecil's face dramatically changed. He looked so… _serious_.

The prince returned to the room with a towel in hand, patting his face dry. He looked up and saw the worried look on Haruka's face, his eyes immediately softened.

"Is everything alright?"

Cecil sat on the bed, right next to Haruka. He gave her a pat on the head; the rosette closed her eyes and hummed. This looked like the reverse version of what happened years ago, but this time it was Cecil who was patting her.

"Everything's fine. I was just… called by the king."

"Your father?"

He shook his head. "No, my uncle. The one who _turned_ me into a cat."

Haruka looked down, whispering an 'oh'. The brunet looked for his robe, wondering how it got off him in the first place. It turned out; it was on the edge of the bed. He took it and smoothed it out.

"Then where's your parent's? Shouldn't _they _be ruling the kingdom and not your uncle?"

Cecil froze, stiffly meeting the rosette's gaze. Haruka wondered if she said something wrong. There was a moment of silence; the rustling of his robe as he draped it around his body was the only sound you can hear. Finally, Cecil took a deep breath. Golden eyes peered at him as he answered.

"My mother died a few months after I was born. She returned to Japan to get my older brother, who was in the care of her sister. But her boat sunk before she even reached Japan. And my father…" Cecil exhaled loudly. "He could not get over his grief and fell sick; he died when I was twelve. This was also the time when my relatives plotted on seizing the throne, because my parents were gone and I was just a defenseless child. You can guess what happened next."

Golden eyes widen, she felt guilty for asking such an insensitive question! But there was something he said that caught Haruka's attention. Cecil… has a _brother_?

"Actually," The glumness in Cecil's tone disappeared, as if he was going to tell her about something important to him. "My mother got here only by accident. She was touring around the world to find the 'magic of music', or so my father told me." He chuckled softly, as if the memory amused him until now. "When the plane she was riding on crashed, she found herself in this country, Agnapolis, and this is where she met my father."

Haruka gasped. Wait a minute… a plane crash? Judging by what Cecil said, the 'best music' part, she was probably a musician like them. And the family portrait Haruka saw back in the hall, she saw what Cecil's mother looked like. That fiery red hair, that cheerful face… Could it be?

"Cecil-san," Haruka spoke, stopping Cecil from his story-telling. "I'm sorry that this may be abrupt, but…"

"Yes?" Cecil smiled, coaxing her to go on.

"What's the name of your mother?"

Emerald eyes widen, as if he didn't understand why Haruka was asking it in the first place. The rosette looked down with a blush on her face; she knew that Cecil must have thought she was weird. After a few seconds, Cecil replied.

"Aijima Kotomi."

Haruka jolted out of the bed, golden eyes were wide as saucers. She turned to face him, her mouth was opened but no words came out of it. Cecil wondered what was wrong, when he realized that Haruka must have known something about mother. He opened his mouth and asked—

"_Prince Cecil," _Someone knocked in front of the door, a deep gruff voice spoke urgently. "_The king is getting impatient… I was ordered to escort you to his chamber_."

The two blinked and looked at each other. Just as they were about to talk about something important, they had to be interrupted!

"What did he say?" Haruka couldn't help but ask. Cecil completely forgot that she can't speak Agna-language, that's why she looked like she didn't understand what was going on because really, she _doesn't!_

"One of the guards came to pick me up. It seems Uncle was tired of waiting for me." He chuckled, "Until then, please wait until I return. You can get ready while I am gone, when I'm back let me tour you around the city."

Golden eyes glittered excitedly, nodding with a cheerful 'nn!'. Cecil smiled before standing up; he headed towards the door and opened it. Waiting for him was indeed one of the castle's guards, Haruka could tell because of what he was wearing. You know, the metal armor and the long fancy sword kind of get-up? Now that she thinks of it, how Cecil guessed that it was a guard who came to pick him up was beyond her comprehension. But maybe he judged it by the gender of his voice…

The Arabian prince gave her one long glance before following the guard out of the room. The guard was kind of enough to close the door, Cecil completely disappeared from her sight. Now that she was alone, Haruka decided to get ready for their activities later. She stood up from the bed and went to get her things beside the closet. She grabbed her toiletries and some clothes before heading towards the bathroom. She switched on the lights before entering the room, she was happy to say that at least the bathroom did not look like the carbon copy of her previous room while she was still studying. The rosette took off her clothes and placed it on the laundry basket; she went straight to the shower and let warm body get cooled by the cold water.

* * *

The door opened, Cecil returned with a rather looking rather annoyed. Haruka was on the bed, patiently waiting for him the whole time. She finished taking a bath 10 minutes ago, for she wasn't the type who stays in the bathroom for an eternity. To her surprise, Cecil's reunion with his uncle took longer than expected. Judging by his expression, it seemed it didn't go well.

"Cecil-san?" The rosette called out with a worried tone. "Is everything alright?"

The brunet looked up, forcing a cheerful smile as he shook his head. "Everything's fine." He scanned her appearance before adding, "It seems you're ready. Let's go?"

Haruka hesitated at first but nodded; she went out of bed and followed him out of the room. They did what they do last time: they walked through countless of doors and hallways but this time they went somewhere else. The whole time, they were eerily silent. Cecil seemed distracted, while the rosette said nothing. Something clearly happened; Haruka was worried because Cecil wasn't the type to hide things from her. It was probably family matters, but if it made the usually carefree guy act so stiff then it was probably really serious.

Finally they stopped, Haruka didn't understand how but they arrived at the entrance of the castle. In case you're wondering, the runway was somewhere behind the castle so Haruka went inside the castle through the 'backdoors'.

Now that they're out of the castle, Cecil's mood lightened. He even chuckled softly when they finally set afoot outside its boundaries. It took a moment for him before he realized that Haruka was staring at him the whole time. He laughed once more, but this time it wasn't strained and forced.

"Sorry if I'm acting a little weird back there." Cecil scratched the back of his head. "That place… made me feel suffocated."

"_Suffocated_?" Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your home?"

Cecil shook his head. "It isn't my home; I consider it as a _house_. My home now is in Tokyo, where you and everyone live."

Haruka nodded. She understood what the prince meant. She remembered back when she was still in elementary when her teacher asked this simple question: _what's the difference of a 'house' and a 'home'_? Everyone answered 'It's the same, sensei.' Their teacher shook her head and told them it was wrong, she explained that a 'house' is only a structure where people live. But 'home' is a place where you feel safe and comfortable; it is the second 'heart' of a person. Of course back when they were just little children, their teacher made no sense. But now, Haruka can differentiate the two like how she knows which melody suits a song.

"Let's forget about that place shall we?" Cecil smiled cheerfully; it was overwhelming how casual he was compared to how he acted back there. "Now tell me, Haruka. Where do you want to visit first?"

* * *

Agnapolis is a very small country with no note-worthy sightseeing place to visit, which was somehow sad for the composer. But, this country was specially known for the creating the best-quality musical instruments in the world. Knowing what kind of girl Nanami Haruka is, you can guess where they first went.

"_Whaaaaaaaa!_" Golden eyes were wide as saucers; hands were pressed on the glass that separated the customers from the instruments. If there weren't any boundaries, the rosette would have seized at the item she was staring at.

Haruka turned and faced the brunet behind her, hands were clasped and eyes were sparkling excitedly. Cecil smiled at her, in the inside he was proud that his birth country managed to create something that impressed the girl that he loves. The rosette seized his hand, surprising the prince greatly.

"Cecil-san," Haruka looked as if she could cry. "That piano is so… _heart-warming_!"

Normal girls wouldn't use that that adjective on a musical instrument, but the rosette wasn't normal in the first place so there's no point on arguing on that.

"Of course," Cecil said proudly. "The instruments here in Agnapolis are blessed by the Muse upon creation. Everything here is…"

The prince didn't even finish his sentence for the person he was talking to disappeared in mid-air. He looked around the place, only to find the red-haired running along the different sections in fast-speed. She tripped a bunch of times but that didn't stop her from her search. He suppressed a sigh, shaking his head in amusement. Cecil remembered those kinds of people are called in Japan: _ninjas_.

_This is going to be a long day, _the prince of Agnapolis decided.

* * *

They went out of the music store surprisingly _empty-handed_. Buying a piano is obviously impossible because of its weight, so it was out of Haruka's 'what-to-buy-in-Agnapolis' list. What remained was easy to carry instruments such as guitars, flute, and other things. Because the instruments were all well-made and well-tuned, the composer had a hard time choosing which instrument she should buy. At last, she finally chose an instrument; it was a white acoustic guitar. The wood used for it was beautiful, it was also light and easy to carry so it was no doubt this was what she chose. But as they were about to go to the counter and pay for it, Haruka stopped walking. Cecil asked what was wrong, Haruka said that it doesn't seemed 'fair'. The brunet asked what she meant by that, she explained that it wouldn't be fair for the other instruments if she bought this guitar. She picked this guitar not because it was best among all of the items in the store, she didn't want the other instruments to feel '_inferior_' to this guitar and hurt their 'feelings' so she decided to return it back to its container.

Even if Cecil was a music-enthusiast himself, he thought Haruka was just odd.

Next stop, the local boutiques.

Even if Haruka wasn't a shopaholic like her best friend Tomochika Shibuya, she admitted that buying clothes once occasionally is fun. They searched all the boutiques, though Cecil thought it was tiring he found it amusing how Haruka was modeling clothes for him. He felt pride swelling in his chest; he was _so_ going to brag about their date today to the other members of STARISH!

They finished shopping with only a two shopping bags in hand. The brunet only noticed it now, but Haruka liked to keep her style cute but simple. Most of her clothes were pastel-colored; she rarely wears dark or eye-catching clothes unless her best friend forced her to. Her skirts and shorts weren't _too_ short for her, keeping her modesty as much as possible. This brought out her innocence, it was almost endearing.

Cecil also learned something new about her: She was thrifty as a housewife. Even if Cecil was the one paying for her, she kept on choosing clothes that were cheap. He told her she can pick even the most expensive clothes if she liked, but she only shook her head and told him that her grandma told her to always be careful with her money. It was no excuse even if Cecil was paying for her, Grandma's teachings are always correct so she always follow them!

The brunet couldn't help but smile. She's such a grandma's girl, so cute. Cecil couldn't help but love her more than he ever did.

Next stop was the local street food stalls. And on cue, both of their stomach rumbled. They looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

You might be wondering why Cecil, the _prince_ of Agnapolis, brought his date to something so normal as to eat in a _street food stall_. He was the _prince_; he could have brought Haruka to the greatest restaurant here! But Cecil chose this _oh-so_ unromantic place. Here's the reason why: he heard that most travelers go to another place so that they can see and experience the normal life of the locals there. Obviously, Cecil lived in a life full of luxury; this wasn't what you consider as 'normal'. So, with the help of some crew from the castle, Cecil found out about the 'normal' life of a citizen here in Agnapolis. Actually, this was his first time eating street foods. So he himself was quite excited for this new experience.

Seeing that Haruka didn't say anything or complain about it, the prince thought his decision was correct.

"_Two shawarma and two mango juices, please."_

Cecil handed out his payment; the cook took the money without a word and nodded. After fixing up the shawarma and pouring their juices in a plastic cup, he passed them their order. Cecil uttered a 'thank you' and gave Haruka her share. The two went to the nearest bench and took a seat. The rosette munched on her meal without even trying to look on what was inside; it made him perplexed how carefree the girl was with food. He heard from the maids in the castle that street foods are dirty so he was advised to _never_ eat it. But now that Cecil thinks of it, it was somehow ironic that the castle food was the one that was 'dirty' because he found out that it was the reason why his father died. True, he still had to get over that fact that his wife died. But Cecil found out that his uncle, the current king, ordered the cooks to add poison on his food.

Enough about the depressing past, he should just enjoy his food! The Agnapolis prince gave the food he was holding a curious stare, inspecting each and every ingredient in it. From the looks of it, it was a mixture of different kinds of meat and vegetables wrapped in a sandwich wrap. He took a nibble; there was the salty taste of cheese.

"This is delicious."

The two looked at each other, surprised that they said it the same time. Haruka started laughing, while Cecil looked away. It was normal for the rosette to say it, for she wasn't a local of this land. But for Cecil?

"I assume you never ate any street foods all your life?" Haruka asked, nibbling on her meal with fine grace.

Cecil nodded with a blush. "I have only eaten the food that the castle has provided me. I was told to never eat the food outside for it was dangerous…"

"… But it turns out that what was more dangerous was the food_ inside_ the castle?"

Emerald eyes widen, he was somehow surprised that Haruka was quick to get the hint. Well, it wasn't the _main_ reason why he chose to eat here but it was one of the factors that made him go to this place instead of eating at the castle.

"You know, Cecil-san." Haruka talked, her words were understandable even while she chewed. "You were acting quite weird when we were inside the castle. Also," She drank from her cup and swallowed. "You seemed angry when you returned back to the room. Is there something wrong?"

Cecil stared at her, mouth opened and speechless. Was he _that _obvious or was Haruka just extremely good at sensing other people's troubles? Golden eyes stared at him, waiting for him to speak. The prince released a sigh, whispering a 'it can't be helped'. He stood up, ate his shawarma in one bite and drank from his juice. He threw it to the nearest trash can and looked at Haruka with slightly troubled eyes.

"After we're done eating, I'm going to show you somewhere."

Haruka nodded, wordlessly eating her food.

* * *

Just as Cecil promised, they immediately went somewhere after finishing their meal. They started walking and headed towards the forest, Haruka couldn't help but ask what are they doing in the here. The brunet assured her this was not the place he was about to show her, they have to pass this place before they reach their destination. The rosette nodded, slightly feeling tired.

Haruka released a heavy sigh, her legs felt like giving out! This was _so_ tiring and it was also incredibly hot in Agnapolis, she just wanted to quit walking! As you know, Haruka was sickly as a child so you can say she brought her not so athletic qualities until she grew up. It also wasn't helping that they were still carrying the shopping bags from before. Even though it was few, it was somewhat heavy.

"C-cecil-san," The rosette huffed breathlessly. "A-are we there yet?"

The prince chuckled. "Just a little more, Haruka. Hang in there."

After a few more steps (which felt like damn _miles_ for her), the rosette heard a familiar sound. She immediately stopped walking, ears straining to her it properly. It… was the sound of water crashing against each other. Waves, to be exact. Golden eyes widen at the realization, a squeal escaped from her lips.

"We're going to the sea?" Haruka looked at him giddily like a child.

Cecil nodded.

The excitement drained out from her system when she realized something.

"Hey, Ceci-san. Aren't you afraid of water?"

The prince blinked a few times, before chuckling at her question.

"Yes, I am. But the sea of Agnapolis had a spot in my heart so I can say… this one is special so I'm not scared of it."

The rosette nodded slowly, barely understanding his reasoning but okay. Cecil only smiled. Suddenly, her exhaustion faded away. She ran straight forward, as if she knew where the way was. The Agnapolis prince laughed, running after her. Soon, the smell of salt was evident. Haruka stopped from her locomotion, eyes staring at the white beach in front of her. Behind her, she heard Cecil talking.

"Agnapolis might not be well-known for having great tourist spots, but I can proudly say that our beaches are one of the best in the world."

Haruka nodded. Yes, she got to admit. This was the greatest beach her eyes ever set upon. The sand was pure white; she didn't see any hint of stray trashes anywhere. The cool ocean breeze felt nice to their skin, the rosette no longer felt as if she was about to overheat. The waves were _really_ great, but not overwhelming that it was scary to take a swim. Quite the opposite really, it made Haruka want to surf or something. Sadly, she didn't buy any swimsuit back there but the khaki shorts and the white tourist short they bought can be a good replacement…

As if reading her thoughts, Cecil asked.

"Would you like to take a swim?"

To the brunet's surprise, Haruka shook her head.

"Maybe later…"

She turned around, looking for something. He was about to ask what she was doing when she pointed at a tall palm tree nearby, she went under its shade and sat down. Golden eyes looked at him kindly, hands patting on the ground next to her.

"For now…" Cecil did as he was told, sitting right to the rosette. "Didn't you bring me here so that we can talk properly?"

Emerald eyes wide, Haruka's childish enthusiasm from a while ago made him forget their purpose for going here! He sighed, eyes staring at the calm sea before them. The rosette imitated his actions, wordlessly admiring the scene before her. No one spoke for a while; they decided to enjoy the serenity of the place before going to the problematic bits of their trip. _Heck_, this was supposed to be a date/vacation! But somehow, all it brought to Cecil was stress, which in return, made Haruka worried about him. After making another stressful sigh, Cecil talked.

"Where should I start?"

Haruka shrugged, closing her eyes when a strong wind blew. "Wherever you find fitting."

The brunet nodded.

* * *

"Okay, I guess let me start from the beginning of the beginnings?" Cecil laughed awkwardly, seeing that the rosette didn't even react, he continued. "You might be wondering why I decided to have our date in Agnapolis rather than Tokyo."

Haruka nodded, urging him to continue.

"Well, just yesterday, I received a message from the king of Agnapolis. I was ordered to come here because 'I was needed by my country'. Of course, as the prince of Agnapolis, it is my duty to find and solve its problems. And the day after that, which is today, is our date. I thought it would be a great idea to bring you here in Agnapolis so that you can experience the life I had here and it would be easier for me to come here as early as possible so that I can know what troubled my country. You know the saying, 'hitting two birds with one stone'?"

Haruka had her eyebrows furrowed, it seemed like Cecil said something wrong while he was explaining. She sighed, resting her chin on her kneecaps.

"It seemed like your idea with today's meeting seemed like a decision without a second thought and you just dragged me here just because I would be out of your problem list and just because _you can_."

Cecil shook his head in denial, face flustered in embarrassment. Yes, he thought that it may have looked like that. But he was already planning to bring her to Agnapolis a long time ago; this day just seemed like the perfect time so he thought Haruka wouldn't mind. Haruka laughed light-heartedly, it seemed like she was only messing with him.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I know that your duties are important so you have to prioritize them." Cecil opened his mouth to protest, but Haruka already had a counter on what he was going to say. "Yes, Cecil-san. I _know _you don't want me to feel like I'm just a second priority. But I don't really mind." She paused, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I actually _admire_ you for being so responsible to your country; it amazes me how you managed to be an idol and also a ruler at the same time."

Cecil blushed, scratching the side of his face with a cute giggle. The rosette chuckled; his expression was childish but adorable as ever. She made a hand sign, telling him to continue. Cecil nodded and proceeded.

"Remember a while ago, when a guard came to your room and told me to go to uncle's throne?"

Haruka nodded and added. "And you returned with a sullen expression."

Cecil sighed and looked down on his knees. He rested his on the sandy ground and started drawing random patterns. Haruka guessed that something bad happened there.

"The king… told me that the power of Agnapolis has been weakening. It seemed that the Muse did not like his leadership and so the power of music in Agnapolis has dramatically failed. Our instruments makers have been creating their specialty with less quality and they easily break because the Muse refused to bless their works. And because of that, we can only export a few of our country's main product… which in return made the economy of Agnapolis fell…"

"It's like a chain-reaction." Haruka noted.

Cecil nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's the exact term that I was looking for. And so now… the royal advisers told him that only I, the true heir of the throne, can please the Muse and return Agnapolis to its former beauty. So I…"

There was a long pause; Haruka looked at the brunet to see what was wrong. To her surprise, he was biting his lips. There was a bitter look on his face, like he himself did not want to admit it.

"Remember the contract I had when I returned back from Agnapolis two years ago, that I was finally allowed to be an idol by my kingdom? It was somehow _revoked_."

_No_, Haruka wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She knew where this conversation was going, but she refused to accept it. She had the urge to cover her ears or just stand up and tell Cecil that she accepted his offer to take a swim on the sea. Anything, _anything _but this! But even if she didn't want to hear it, he continued.

"I… might take a break from the industry for a while so that I can return and stabilize my country."

Haruka gasped, staring at the prince with wide golden eyes. She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. No, this can't be…! Cecil's going to leave the agency just because his uncle told him to?! This… this is unbelievable!

"Of course, I still _do _feel resentment for my uncle." The brunet said, as if he read her mind. "He turned me into a cat, after all. But I'm not doing it for him. I'm going to take care of my country for my parents and for the people of Agnapolis."

Tears welled-up from her eyes, hands gripping on the sandy ground. Cecil turned and faced her, leaning a bit forward and smiled. It wasn't a forced smile, it was just… _sad_.

"Didn't you just say a few minutes ago? That you admire me for managing my time as an idol and also a ruler? I'm sorry, Haruka. But it seemed that I _can't_ do it. I apologize for wasting your admiration."

Haruka could not restrain herself; she jumped at him and trapped him in an embrace. She buried her face on his lean chest, dampening his skin with her tears.

"Don't go, Cecil-san!" She pleaded. "STARISH wouldn't be the same once you leave! It would be like before… We created songs, but we didn't bring out its true potential because you weren't there! So please Cecil, don't… don't leave us!"

Cecil wrapped his arms around her, using his other hand to pat her on the head. The rosette continued sobbing, the grip on his robe only tightened.

"I'm not going to leave you or STARISH." He assured in a soothing tone. "I'm just going to take a short hiatus to take care of things and once it's done, I _will _return."

Moist topaz orbs peered up, nose slightly red.

"You promise?" She hiccupped.

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

"When and how long…?"

After being silent for so long, it was surprising to hear her talk. They returned back to their previous position and were tuck-sitting right next to each other. After telling her the revelation, Haruka didn't look as happy as when she first arrived. Of course she would, one of her closest friends/admirers was about to leave her! He asked her if she wanted to swim now but she replied she didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

Cecil didn't expect this reaction from her. Well, she thought she'd be sad and all but would still manage to smile at him and tell him to 'do his best' or something encouraging like that. But no, here she was sulking and devoid of life. She even _begged_ him not to go. Somehow Cecil always thought Haruka was the understanding type, he thought that telling her this wouldn't be a problem because she'll just accept it because there's no point arguing on it. But seeing her reaction now, it pained his heart. It also made him feel bad for thinking that Haruka would be so… _immature?_ Cecil doesn't know the right word really, heck just this reaction from her puzzled him to more extent!

_I guess, Haruka was more 'human' than I thought_.

"I actually don't know the answer to both your questions." Cecil replied to her question honestly. "All I know that it is still _not _now and by how long I think you meant 'how long will I stay here?', am I correct?"

Haruka nodded slowly.

"Hm… I think… until we manage to stabilize the economy of Agnapolis, maybe?"

There was silence again. If it was possible, Haruka's mood became even _worse_. Even Cecil couldn't help but sigh; he knew that it will take more than a year before he can even see a slight improvement at this state.

"'_Rome wasn't built in a day_', huh?" The rosette muttered the English idiom out loud. Cecil couldn't agree more.

Again, they continued with the awkward silence. If it weren't for the waves at the background, their silence would have been deafening. But it couldn't be helped; it was such a shock for Haruka that she can't even think of anything to say except about the things that concerned Cecil's departure.

She blinked. But there was one thing that Haruka was meaning to since they got out of the castle. She just noticed it out of the blue, but this made her curious somehow.

"I just realized something, Cecil-san."

"And that is?"

"The people of Agnapolis were surprisingly… _normal_ when they talked to you."

Emerald eyes widen, the prince gaped at her with a very weird expression on his. Haruka panicked when realized that what she said might be somehow offending to him. She cleared her throat and started explaining at fast speed.

"_I mean_, shouldn't they have shown um… _special treatment _to you when you bought at their store or… or they should've bowed or made some respectful gesture when they saw you or something like that. But instead, they talked to you like you're like any person here in Agnapolis and not a royal."

She inhaled deeply, almost breathless because she said it in one go. She returned her gaze back to the prince and was surprised to see that he was emitting dark purple aura, face looking depressed. But he quickly got his composure back, forcing a laugh and wiped the sweat drop of his face.

"Ah… yes. I thought you wouldn't notice it, Haruka. Haha…_ha." _Cecil's shoulders slumped down, the rosette felt guilty.

"A-ah-I'm sorry, Cecil-saaaaaan!" Haruka squeaked nervously. "I didn't mean to say something bad or—"

"Actually," The rosette stopped talking when Cecil interrupted. For some reason, his voice was calm but… _sad?_ "It was the king's fault."

Haruka couldn't say anything but make a soft 'eh?'. Cecil sighed, once again staring at the ocean with a sad look on his face. He explained that after he was turned into a cat and was thrown to Japan, the people started looking for him and was bothered with his sudden disappearance. The people had speculations that it was the brother of the former king—Cecil's uncle, also the current king—fault. It was well-known in the country that he did not approve the union of his brother with a foreign woman, and now that mixed-blood prince would take the throne. It was already a good reason for them to suspect them, which is actually the truth. With the help of Cecil's other relatives that hated him because of his mix-blood, they managed to erase Cecil's 'existence' from the people of Agnapolis using magic.

"But did you notice that the people from the castle seemed to remember me?" Cecil asked.

Now that Haruka thought of it, the maid mentioned his name while talking to him. And also the guard. Seeing the expression on Haruka's face, he assumed that she understood where he was going.

"Because I lived in the castle all my life, I left my 'mark' there. Their magic couldn't erase my existence from our servants' minds. And the hall of paintings didn't help because even if they tried to recast the spell again and again, they would see our family painting hanging there."

Haruka gritted her teeth, her hands forming a fist. Even if she has yet to meet Cecil's uncle, there was already a forming resentment for him in her heart. She thought that he was a very evil and selfish man! How could he be so evil as so turn his own _nephew _into a cat just so he can take the throne? And their reason for it: they didn't like the fact the Cecil was half-Japanese. And the fact that his _other _relatives helped on overthrowing the poor prince… How racist could they get?!

"And yet you chose return to this land," Haruka whispered angrily. "You would serve under the king that disowned you and you would work for the people that didn't even know you existed?!"

"Haruka…" Cecil frowned. "It is not their fault that they were subjected to magic… of course they would forget—"

"Even so!" Haruka insisted, tears were back and streaming out of her eyes. "If they truly cared for you they wouldn't have forgotten you so easily! They—"

"_Haruka_…"

The rosette stopped upon hearing the warning tone in his voice. She looked at him and saw the disapproving frown he was giving her. She immediately regretted what she said.

"You know that I love you so much Haruka. But that love isn't enough for me to not get angry at you if you continue to speak ill against my country."

Haruka turned to face Cecil and sat seiza-style. She bowed head low and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Cecil-san. I didn't mean to say such things. I just…" The rosette looked up, revealing her teary eyes. The prince quickly felt his anger go away. "… Don't want you to go."

Cecil smiled sadly, pulling her once more and trapping her in his arms. Haruka didn't say anything; she just continued crying softly. He ran his hand along her soft locks, eyes staring at the small form so close to him.

"I'm actually… _happy_ that I was turned into a cat."

The rosette immediately pulled away from his embrace, looking at him with an expression that clearly said 'Are you okay?'. The brunet couldn't help but chuckle, this made Haruka wonder if he was just messing with her to lighten up the mood.

"Because you know... If I weren't turned into a cat, then I wouldn't have the chance to meet you."

Her heart started beating fast; a blush crept on her pale skin. Haruka continued to stare at him, unable to move after hearing such things. The prince continued to smile kindly at her, showing how serious he was when he said it.

"When I was young, I would pray to the Muse that I want to meet a wonderful woman like my mother. After many years, I completely forgot about it. But it seemed that the Muse didn't. When I became a cat, I totally lost hope in life. But when you picked me up during that one morning and you brought me back to your dorm, I thought 'Ah, she must be the one!'."

"'She must be the one?" Haruka repeated. "What do you mean? The one that will break the curse or…"

"The one that would break the curse _and _the one that the Muse chose for me."

If the rosette was a little pink a few minutes ago, now she turned into crimson. Cecil was amused to see the different shades of red from her. To his surprise, Haruka opened her lips and whispered something. It took him a moment to process what she said for she said in a really small voice, but he couldn't help but smile in agreement.

"It was fate that brought me to you."

He patted her on the head, before lowering his hand to cup her face. Haruka blinked at him shyly, face devoid of any emotions except embarrassment.

"Yes, and it will be fate that will bring me back."

It seemed that the rosette completely forgot that he was leaving after hearing his words, but now that he brought it up once more, she sighed deeply with a depressive look on her face. Cecil was getting frustrated because Haruka was ridiculously bipolar today.

"Haruka, don't make such face. Please don't look like that. It pains me to know that I am the reason for it, so please don't." Cecil said, patting her head.

Haruka nodded, tears welling up in her eyes when she forced a smile. The brunet chuckled and whispered 'good girl' again and again. When Haruka finally calmed down with no traces if crying, the prince released a sigh.

"We will meet again in the future, _someday_."

Haruka continued to stare at him with those wide golden eyes. He saw the doubt in her eyes, the question asking 'when is 'someday'? But she didn't say anything; instead she only nodded and smiled. It was no longer the forced smile, but the smile that said 'I believe you'.

"Then I'll be waiting for you."

Cecil smiled, leaning closer to her face. He remembered that whenever he did this, the other members of STARISH would block him. Now that they were alone, he wondered if he can steal another kiss in one day.

But to his surprise, Haruka was the one who initiated the kiss. Emerald eyes widen, Cecil started panicking. Haruka pulled away after a few more seconds, the brunet was dumbstruck. It was the norm for Cecil to be the one to make the composer flustered, but for _her _to do such things…? She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Promise me that while you're gone," Haruka spoke with a calm voice. "You'll still be watching me."

Cecil smiled.

"Don't worry, _my Princess_. I was born to be your guardian."

* * *

_tsukikage no Sea watatte oide (Crossing over the moonlit sea,)  
sono te ni ima ai ga mezameru kara (Now in these hands, love is awakening)_

towa o utau shiosai no koe(I sing of eternity in the voice of the sea's roar)  
zutto ANATA sagashi tsudzuketeta (I've always been searching for you)

meguri au unmei o daite (I embrace this fated meeting)  
kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta o atsume (I gather love songs from around this world)  
sono kokoro sono yume e tsugeyou (I'll inform that heart and that dream)  
WATASHI wa tada ANATA no tame (I was born only for you)  
umareta "mamoribito" to (To be your "guardian")

madoromi no Veil matou hanayome (A bride clad in a slumbering veil)  
kioku no sora hane o kazashi ikou (In the sky of memories, let's hold these feathers aloft)

haruka mirai mata deau darou (We'll probably meet again in the distant future)  
owari no nai yume ga tsutau kara (Because this dream will we follow this endless dream)

ikusen no bara yori mo saite (You're blossoming even more than thousands of roses)  
ikuman no hoshi no uta yori

_kirameite (You're shining more than the songs of tens of thousands of stars)  
utsukushii ANATA e to chikaou (I swear to you, my lovely)  
hidamari no you shinjitsu o sotto (Like the sun's warmth, the truth will gently)  
terashi tsudzukute yuku to (Continue to shine on you)_

haha naru ginga e to toumei na fune ukabe tabi e deyou (Floating in a transparent ship, let's travel to the mother galaxy)

meguri au unmei o daite (I embrace this fated meeting)  
kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta o atsume (I gather love songs from around this world)  
sono kokoro sono yume e tsugeyou (I'll inform that heart and that dream)  
WATASHI wa tada ANATA no tame (I was born only for you)  
umareta "mamoribito" to (To be your "guardian")

* * *

Nanami Haruka released a sigh, rubbing her temples impatiently. Saotome was demanding her to make another song, but he did not specify which STARISH member would sing it. She wondered if the president forgot to tell her such important detail or if _she _wasn't the one who wasn't listening carefully.

"_Mou!" _She grumbled, burying her face on the stuck of paper on her desk. "He might scold me if I asked him again…"

She tiled her head a little, allowing her muscles to stretch a little. She yawned, rubbing the back of her head lazily. She didn't leave her apartment for almost a week now and she hasn't contacted anyone from the agency. Usually, one or two members of STARISH would barge in her room and check if she was still alive. Haruka told them that they didn't need to worry about her for she would be alright. But one incident that led her to stay in the hospital for two weeks contradicted so.

She stood up and stretched her arms, walking to her kitchen to get a carton of milk. She drank it in one gulp, only did it occur to her now that she was thirsty as hell. She checked on her ref to see if there was any food available, but all that greeted her was the cold air emitting from the machine. A demonic sound came from her stomach; the composer sighed and returned back to her work desk.

Once she sat down, all that came to her mind was how hungry she was. And on cue, her stomach grumbled one more. She groaned, burying her face on her desk. When was the last time she ate something good…?

Haruka scanned her room to see if she had some left over candy or something. _Anything _at all. But sadly, to no avail. She returned her gaze back to her desk, sighing once more for the _nth_ time of the day. On the left side of the desk stood a small picture frame that had the picture of STARISH posing after they finished recording one of their songs. All of them looked so happy, it made her wonder how long has it been since this picture was taken.

Golden eyes darkened when she saw a familiar brunet smiling at her. Cecil was still here so… it was probably taken a long time ago. Now that she thought of it, how long has it been since _he _left? Haruka was there in the airport before Cecil left. He kissed her farewell, shocking STARISH they almost fainted. He told her he would be back, he doesn't know when but he knows it was soon.

Haruka believed in him.

Before she knew it, days, weeks, months, years have passed. It only occurred to the rosette that 'soon' was actually a long time, she always thought that 'soon' meant immediately or shortly. But she guessed that _she _was the one who's wrong. Because Cecil didn't break his promises.

_Never_.

_Ding-dong_. Her doorbell rang.

She sighed, it must be Tokiya or Masato. Why did she think it was those two, because they're the only one that's sane enough to ring the bell instead to knock the door. She was about to stand up when a thought passed her mind.

_It must be Cecil-san_.

Haruka immediately shook her head. This was real life. People that's missing for Kami-sama knows how long just don't knock at your door just because you're thinking of them. This isn't a book, a movie, nor an anime.

_Get real_.

Haruka fixed herself before she went to get the door. Before she even opened it, she smelled a very familiar aroma. It was… _food_. Not like any normal food, it was a something that brought memories to her. It somehow surprised her how she could still remember its smell after so many years. But she can't pinpoint when and where she ate it.

The rosette opened the door and saw a plastic bag. She blinked blankly before sitting down to open it, revealing that Arabian food that was consist of meat and vegetables wrapped in sandwich wrap.

"_Shawarma_…" Haruka muttered out loud.

There were at least five of them, she wondered if it was enough to satisfy her hunger. She gulped the forming saliva in her mouth and decided to search if there were still anything else in the plastic. And indeed there was! It was a mango juice in a bottle, it was still cold. She rummaged around the plastic some more when she found a letter. It was slightly crumpled so the ink got smudged a little. She squinted her eyes and tried to decipher it.

_I'm back_

_'Eternity Love'_

_Chapter 7:_

_Friday:Date with Aijima Cecil_

* * *

Lyrics and translation came from Silvermoon249's livejournal.

Oh my gosh guys! I'm done after 4 computer crashes and 2 black outs from our city electricity! Lol. I'm so tired. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, as mentioned before... I have severe technical problems. After having my computer fail me several times, I had the feeling that some invisible force is stopping me from updating. Lol.

Guys, just one more chapter and it will be the last! I am _so _proud of myself. This is probably my first multi-chapter-ed fanfic that I'm actually going to finish xD Yaaay. Last chapter is obviously: Ichinose Tokiya! My husbando xD

Oh, guys guys guys! Good news: I'm already having two drafts for two new stories. I still don't know which prince will I use so please vote for it in my profile, I'm going to post a poll. The details of the story would also be there. Please help me on choosing the characters. :) Until again.


	8. Chapter 8

Date with Haruka Week

"G-g-good morning! M-my name is N-nanami H-H-Haruka! I'm t-t-ten years old a-and my d-dream is to become a c-composer and compose a s-song for m-my idol, HAYATO-sama!" The rosette bowed respectfully, face very low. "I-I-it's n-n-nice t-t-to m-meet you all!"

Everyone turned to the brunet who was hiding under the table, dark purple aura emitted from their body.

"_Aijima Cecil, what have you done to Nanami_?!"

Cecil shrieked, shaking nervously as he hid for dear life. Kurusu Syo pulled the prince out of his hiding place, throwing him back to his chair with a thud. The brunet peered up to look at his fellow STARISH member's expression, only to freeze when he saw the menacing glare they were giving him. Guilt took over him; he started explaining what happened before they left Agnapolis.

"We were about to leave Agnapolis when one of the people of Agnapolis gave us rice cakes as a farewell gift. I thought it was weird because no one except the people of the palace should know who I am. I took them just to be polite, but I knew that there was something in it because of its weird appearance. When we got inside the plane, I was about to warn Haruka but I saw that it was already too late, she already ate it. A few minutes after consumption, she fainted. And when she woke up… well, she has become like _this_."

Cecil pointed somewhere, STARISH followed the direction. They saw Nanami Haruka innocently playing with her two Ichinose Tokiya plushies, MAJI LOVE 1000% and 2000% costume-wearing versions. She thoughtfully called the 1000% version 'Hayato #1' and 2000% version 'Hayato #2'. She was made the two danced as she sang a song they all knew too well.

_With a special__mood, you can become happy!  
Do you know the magic words~?_

There's no reason to lie to yourself~  
Look up at the sun and see!

A sparkling sunlight shower through the leaves~  
It'll only shine on your true heart! Let's smile even more!

Haruka turned around and saw that the STARISH members were staring at her. She smiled adorably and waved at them to join her. Shinomiya Natsuki and Ittoki Otoya couldn't help it, they ran towards her yelling '_MOEEEE~!' _and sat beside her. The rosette smiled once more before continuing her song.

Soar through the F-I-N-E weather!  
OHA YAHHO~!

"_Ohayahho~!" _The two chimed, making the 'ten-year old' Haruka giggle.

With a loud voice, I'll send it to you! A hundredfold smile!  
Resound with an A-M-A-Z-I-N-G  
OHA YAHHO~! (_Ohayahho~!)_  
Let's glittering more than the sunlight~  
Because the light of our dreams is eternal~!

After the ridiculously cute performance, STARISH clapped their hands. They immediately stared at each other, shouting 'why are you playing along?!' and 'why are _you _playing along?!' Hijirikawa Masato blinked, realizing something.

"Wait," The bluenet directed his words to the prince; Cecil perked up and looked at him. "Assuming from what you said, those magical rice cakes—" Jingguji Ren and Kurusu Syo giggled, earning them a glare from the silent bluenet "—make the person who consumed them think they're ten-year olds?"

Cecil nodded. "Not only that, but it also locks up the memories of the person from age eleven and so forth."

"Isn't it odd?" Ren interrupted. " Didn't Ichi's persona HAYATO debut when he was thirteen?"

"Now that you think of it," Syo joined. "Tokiya's one year older than her, so that means Haruka should be… twelve, right?"

"That's what I was wondering about." Masato nodded. "Haruka should _not _know who HAYATO is because he was still not present during that time-zone."

"Um… I'm not really sure about this but…" Cecil said. "I've heard that whenever a person falls victim to this curse, they might still remember something from their past. But this is _really _unusual unless that memory was _really _sentimental for that person that even magic can't beat it."

They all returned their gaze back to the rosette, who was playing with the Otoya and Natsuki. She looked really adorable, but a realization ruined her image.

"Now did I only realize how _obsessed_ Haruka was with HAYATO." The five of them said in unison.

Otoya blinked, the five of them were whispering a while ago. Now, they're only staring at Haruka with a rather… _creep-out_ look. He tapped Natsuki on the shoulder and told them they should join their conversation, the blond agreed. He stood up and went to their tables, the two following behind him.

"Hey guys, what are you—" The red-haired sat on his chair, when he felt something, or rather _someone_ sitting in the middle of his lap.

"Onii-chan, can I sit here?" He looked down and saw Haruka peering at him shyly.

Otoya opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Blood crept to his face, making fumes pop out from his head in embarrassment. He nodded his head, smiling happily—

"_You!" _ Masato uncharacteristically shouted, pulling Haruka out of his lap and made her sit on an unoccupied chair.

"How could you take advantage of Haruka when she's like this!?_" _Syo joined.

"I expected more from you, Ittoki-san." Cecil shook his head in disappointment.

"Wh-wh-what the hell guys!" The red-haired said defensively. "She's the one who sat—"

"_Excuses!" _ The trio declared, ambushing him with more rage.

Meanwhile, while the three was busy bullying the poor red-haired, Haruka was watching them.

"Wow, onii-chan. You and your friends get along really well!" The rosette smiled at Ren, making the blond's heart beat a little too fast than usual.

"Y-yeah, you can say." The orange-haired laughed nervously. He choked on his own laugh when he saw wide golden eyes mesmerized by him. He wondered if he charmed the 'ten-year-old' composer. But unexpectedly, or should he say expectedly, Haruka said the almost exact words she told him when they first met.

"Wow, onii-chan. You have a very wonderful voice!"

It took all of Ren's effort not to hug the girl and take her off somewhere no one can see them. He sighed and rubbed his temples to ease off his urges. He looked up and saw the other blond, Natsuki, cheering the over-protective trio and telling the poor red-head to 'hang on'. Seeing that no one was watching him, Ren decided to entertain the girl.

"Ne, Haruka-chan." He called out with his soothing voice.

"Yes, onii-chan?" Haruka replied innocently.

"Not to be weird but, why are you hanging out with onii-chans like us? Do you know us?"

Ren experimented whether Haruka could remember not only HAYATO but also STARISH. It's unfair if Ichinose's the only one that got stuck in her mind even if they're all equally close. Of course, he knew that HAYATO always had a special place in her heart. But still, HAYATO was from the past! Shouldn't Haruka make the people from her present more important to her rather than that made-up persona Ichinose has been playing all his life—

"Nope."

The blond fell off his chair, she answered _too _honestly. It's making his heart hurt a little. He scrambled back to his chair, sweat dropping.

"Then, why did you come with us?" Ren cleared his throat. "Aren't you scared that we'll hurt you? Didn't obaa-chan tell you not to talk with strangers?"

Haruka shook her head. "I'm not scared." She answered honestly. "I don't think you're bad people, so I know you won't hurt me. When I first talk to Cecil-niichan, I immediately knew that you guys wouldn't hurt me. It may be odd for me to say this, for I only met you guys only this morning, but I can say…" Haruka tucked her hair behind her ears. "I… _trust you?"_

Ren's heart started beating fast. This was… _too _much for him. If this continues, he thinks he's seriously going to take ten-year-old Haruka away!

"But anyway," Haruka giggled. "Cecil-niichan told me who you guys are. He said you're STARISH, a boy band! The name of your band comes from the initials of your names! The blond haired megane onii-chan is Shinomiya Natsuki-niichan. The onii-chan who brought me here is Aijima Cecil-niichan. Your name is Jinguuji Ren-niichan, right?"

Ren nodded.

"The red-haired friendly onii-chan who played with me a while ago is Ittoki Otoya-niichan. The little blond nii-chan is Kurusu Syo-niichan, while the blue-haired onii-chan is Hijirikawa Masato-niichan. Did I name all of you correctly?"

The blond smiled at her and patted her on the head. "You did well, Haruka-chan."

Haruka smiled brightly at him, but her expression became a blank when she realized something. She looked at the other STARISH members and started counting them. Ren was about to ask what she was doing when she faced him and stopped pointing.

"Eh…? Cecil-niichan said the name of your group comes from your initials. So why are you only six…?"

"Oh, it's because Ichi's not—" Ren paused. A wicked smile crept to his lips as an idea came to him. He leaned closer to Haruka, smiling at her eerily. Being the ten-year-old she was, but I guess even if she returned to her normal self, things wouldn't change; she didn't notice his dangerous behaviour.

"Haruka-chan, you know that STARISH is a boy-band, right? And we're quite famous in Japan, right? Which means we get to meet other idols like ourselves every day."

Haruka nodded.

"Well, believe it or not, we're actually _friends_ with _HAYATO_, you're idol!"

The look on the rosette's face was priceless. This was the exact reaction he was waiting for, just a little more and his plan will be a success.

"Would you like me to call him right now, so you can talk to him?"

The poor rosette nodded eagerly, unknown to her what the blond planned for her. Ren smiled and took his phone; he went to his phone book and typed 'Ichi'. Ichinose Tokiya's name appeared and he tapped the call button.

_Let the fun begin_.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the other members of STARISH were having a 'meeting' with what to do with Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya was sitting inside a café, their meeting place. He glanced at his wrist watch, getting worried that something bad might have happened to Haruka.

Last night, Haruka called him that she might be late for today's 'meeting'. She was currently at Agnapolis and the time needed to return back to Tokyo is twelve hours. Tokiya understood so he told her that they can adjust their date on the afternoon so that she could still rest from her trip. Haruka thanked him and hung up.

He wondered if their flight got delayed, because Haruka's late by half an hour already. He had been meaning to call her but thought against it because she still might be in the plane. The idol decided to wait a little bit more when his phone rang. He took out his phone and saw that Ren was calling him. He tapped the 'answer' button and placed his phone to his ear. He opened his mouth to answer when-

"_Ohayahho~!" _ Ren greeted with the same tone and voice Tokiya used to do when he was still 'HAYATO'.

Sapphire eyes widen, he turned his head in embarrassment. He'd rather forget about his past with that 'Ohayahho' crap and all of it.

"Jinguuji-san," Tokiya answered calmly. "Please stop that, you know how uncomfortable I am with—"

"Yo, HAYATO!" The bluenet almost threw away his phone in shock. When was the last time someone called him that? It didn't bring nostalgia, it only creeped him out! "It's me, Ren, talking. I'm currently at the restaurant near Shining Agency with the other members of STARISH. Oh, and also one of your fan."

Before Tokiya could ask what he was planning to do by messing with him, he heard Ren pass the phone to the 'fan'. The fan asked 'Can I really?' and Ren laughed whole heartedly, answering her with an 'Of course you can!' The voice was unusually high, like from a ten year old girl or something. It seemed like the play-boy bocchama wasn't joking when he said he had a fan with him. Tokiya sighed in annoyance, playing along with his schemes.

"Hello…?" The fan answered curiously.

"Hello." Tokiya answered flatly. He was going to make it clear that he quitted with that HAYATO business a long time ago, he's not planning to act like that idiot aga—

"_Kyaa, _Ren-niichan! He really_ is _HAYATO-sama_!" _She squealed happily, sapphire eyes widen as he realized whose voice it was.

"He is, right?" The bluenet heard Ren's voice from the phone, though it was muffled slightly. "Now you go talk to him again!"

There was a short silence; the bluenet guessed that the 'fan' nodded at the blond before returning the phone back to her ear. Before she could even speak, Tokiya spoke up first.

"Nanami-san? Where are you?! I was waiting for you the whole—"

The idol heard a weird sound, as of the phone was pushed on someone's body. He guessed that Haruka pushed Ren's phone to his chest, for she started hyperventilating and was screaming 'HAYATO-sama just called my name!' Ren laughed as he placed the phone back to his ear.

"'Sup, Ichi—"

"Don't 'sup' me!" Tokiya answered harshly. "What was going on? What happened to Nanami-san? I barely recognized her voice back then!"

"Well, let's say that something happened to Haruka when she returned back from Agnapolis. You can go here to see it for yourself."

The bluenet rolled his eyes, the blond laughed again.

"I promise you, it's going to be _real _amusing when you see it."

Then he hung up.

* * *

As soon as their phone call ended, Tokiya stood up from his chair and left the café. He immediately called a taxi and went in. He didn't know what was going on, but he decided to go check the restaurant near the Shining Agency. Judging from all the voices on the background, he assumed that _all _members of STARISH were present, so he was assured that Ren wasn't messing up with him. What he doesn't understand was why _Haruka _was with them. They had a date today, what was she doing with the—

Tokiya shook her head. He just said an embarrassing word in his mind.

Anyway, why was Haruka with them? Why did she talk like that during their phone call? Could it be, something happened to her while she was in Agnapolis? As soon as they returned from Tokyo, Cecil called STARISH over about what to do with her. That would explain why all of them were currently in one place. But if that's the case, why didn't _anyone_ call him? He was waiting there for Kami-sama knows how long!

The taxi stopped. It seemed like they have already arrived. The bluenet paid the driver and went off the taxi. He marched towards the restaurant and quickly saw STARISH through the transparent glass window. His pace quickened when he saw that Haruka was present. He stormed inside the small restaurant, only to bump on the said rosette.

Blue eyes widen, so did yellow. The rosette moved away, a blush on her face. She rubbed her hands together, bowing at him. "I… I a-apologize. I w-wasn't looking at my d-d-d-direction."

Tokiya raised an eyebrow, why was Haruka acting so formal? As if this was the first time they talked to each other?

"No. It's fine." He shook his head.

Haruka stood up straight, when she did the bluenet had a better view of her face. For some reason, she looked… _younger_? No, that couldn't be it. It was because of her mannerism, she was fidgeting like a child. For what reason, he does not know. Haruka looked at him with a very nervous expression, Tokiya thought it was weird but… it was the exact look she gave him when they first me. When Tokiya was still HAYA—

"M-m-my name i-i-is N-nanami H-Haruka." She bowed once more, but for a completely different reason. "I'm t-ten years old. M-my d-dream is to become a composer s-so that I can write a song for my i-i-i-idol."

Tokiya had his mouth agape; he did not know what was going on! Maybe Haruka and the members of STARISH were pranking him, but the rosette sounded as serious as she spoke! But what startled him the most was the next set of words.

"It's a p-p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet y-y-you_, HAYATO_-sama!"

The bluenet looked at his surrounding and saw that the members of STARISH were watching them. All of them had a nervous look on their faces; they were all mouthing the same thing. It took a moment for Tokiya to decipher what it was.

'_Play along! Act like HAYATO!'_

He glared at them, they mouthed another sentence.

'_Just please do it!_'

Tokiya glared harder. If his eyes released laser beams, he was sure that STARISH would have melted. They started sweat dropping, seeing that he the bluenet would rather die than act like that persona again.

'PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!'

He glared at them, before looking at Haruka who was still bowing in front of her.

"Stand up." The bluenet ordered. The composer followed.

Each member of STARISH had their hearts racing. Of all times, why did Haruka decided to go out of the restaurant when Tokiya was about to enter?! They still have not told him about Haruka and yet this was already happening.

"The muse is punishing me!" Cecil cried.

o-o-o-o-o

Haruka was getting worried that her idol was displeased to see her. Maybe they called him at the wrong time? Or maybe he got angry because she didn't have the courage to talk to him and instead passed the phone to Ren-niichan. That must be it, because what else would be the reason for the very dark look on HAYATO-sama's face?!

"I'm… I'm sorry for c-c-c-calling you a-a-abruptly a-a-a while ago!" Haruka stammered nervously. "I-I-I'm so-sorry if I i-i-interrupted you if you were—"

"It's alright."

"Eh?" Haruka stared at him.

"I said its fine, _nyaa!" _HAYATO grinned at her; "You're Haru-chan, right? The one Ren introduced to me, _nyaa_?"

The rosette nodded. The idol leaned closer, so close they were face-to-face. It made Haruka blush like a tomato.

"Well then, I bet you know me, _nyaa_! But I'm HAYATO, I'm twenty years old. And _my _dream is to make kawaii kawaii kawaiiiiiiiii maidens like you smile, nyaa!" He then kissed her on the forehead. "It's also a pleasure to meet you, _nyaa_! I hope you're doing F-I-N-E!"

Haruka couldn't take it; this was all too much for her fangirl heart. She fainted, HAYATO catching her. He was still smiling when he caught her. He then turned towards the members of STARISH who was staring at them dumbfounded.

"Saaa~!" He said with a HAYATO-smile but his tone was an angry Tokiya. "You guys better give me a very good excuse why I needed to act like that after five long years."

S(T)ARISH gulped.

* * *

Lyrics and translation came from Silvermoon249's livejournal.

Note: To those people who don't know about this... Hayato's name is stylized as 'HAYATO' and he speaks with a 'nyaa' after each sentence. He also speaks very... I don't even know how to describe it. It was so damn creepy I couldn't bear play UTAPRI repeat epilogue xD I jammed the buttons to get it over with and start the game. This was supposed to be part of Tokiya's chapter, but I decided to cut it and make it a separate chapter because it got a little longer than expected. So next chapter, we get to focus on Tokiya's date. :) Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**(_A/N: Please listen to the song mentioned in of the scenes here when I give you the signal. I will not state it here because it would serve as a 'spoiler' if I did. This is important for this chapter, so please listen to it.)_**

**_This is the last chapter guys! Before we start I'm just going to say this now:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own UTAPRI. Nor do I own the song mentioned in this chapter. Lyrics and translations from _****SilverMoon249's livejournal!**

**__****Note: There might be scenes that I'm going to mention that was not mentioned in the anime, please know I took it from the GAME.**

**__****Unedited. Because it's 2:53 in the morning! Guys... give me sleep, okay :)?**

* * *

Date with Haruka Week

After hearing a very detailed explanation from the cause of it all, Ichinose Tokiya finally calmed down. Aijima Cecil told him that the curse would only last for one day, in other words, Nanami Haruka would be fine by tomorrow.

At first he thought it was unbelievable, and then he realized that Agnapolis was the country that had their prince turned into a cat. He wouldn't be surprised if there's still a living dinosaur in there. The bluenet also found out why he was forced to act like HAYATO a while ago. He quotes from Jinguuji Ren:

"_For shits and giggles."_

He sighed; he turned to his left and saw that Haruka was still sleeping. Or should he say, _unconscious_. Either way, STARISH had left, leaving the rosette in his care. Tokiya scooted over, allowing the girl to rest her head on his shoulders. Because you know, he wouldn't want Haruka to wake up with a stiff neck. Or so he said…

The bluenet stared at her sleeping form, admiring the serene look on her face. His hand moved on its own, it moved to Haruka's head and played with her hair. Just like a while ago. He couldn't help but smile when she muttered 'HAYATO-SAMA…' in her sleep.

Tokiya found out from them that Haruka can only remember her memories from ten years old below, but for some reason her memories about HAYATO remained. Rather than be glad about it, the idol felt _jealous _with his alter ego. He thought it was unfair how she remembered _that_ guy but couldn't remember the real him. But he guessed it was better than nothing, right?

He wondered if he can still use his excuse before, that he's HAYATO's twin brother. But he realized that it's only for one day, he can cope up with it. Even if he really hated his made-up persona, he still felt thankful because he knew that HAYATO made the person he loves smile and dream.

He looked down at his wrist watch; it was already two in the afternoon. Their date should have started two hours ago. They were supposed to have a late lunch by 12:30and formally start their date by one. Somehow, it infuriated Tokiya how they didn't follow the schedule he created. They wasted so much time…

Tokiya shook his head. Even until now, his perfectionist attitude is getting ahead of him. He should not be the calm Ichinose Tokiya, but the energetic HAYATO everyone used to love. Suddenly, he felt his chest tightening. It seemed like he was getting a panic attack, but he tried his best to calm down. If the cool Ichinose-san had any fears, it would be to return to his fake self.

"You're not returning back to HAYATO…" He whispered to himself. "This is for Nanami-san… Just for one day… Just _one_ day…"

Slowly, his could finally breathe again. He sighed in relief and turned his head to the side, his lips were in front of Haruka's small ears. He smiled; it's time for Haruka to wake up.

* * *

"_Ohayahho…_ To the ten-thousand viewers' nation-wide! This is everyone's HAYATO-han*. Are you all doing well, _nyaa~?"*_

Eyelids immediately opened, Haruka sat up straight without even trying to fix herself. She started patting the table in front of her, as if looking for something.

"_Obaa-chan_!" She called out loud. "Where's the remote? I need to rise up the volume! HAYATO-sama's show is starting…"

The rosette looked at her right expectantly, only to freeze when her golden orbs met sapphire. She blinked blankly; there in front of her was an equally surprised bluenet.

"…already."

The idol composed himself and shook his head. His shock expression turned into a warm smile.

"Good morning, Haru-chan."

Haruka fell out from her chair, crawling away from the man in front of her. This… this couldn't be possible! HAYATO-sama… _The _HAYATO-sama was in front of her! And what's more surprising, he said 'good morning' to _her_. Not 'to the people of Japan', but specifically _her_! Oh my Kami-sama, she could die happily—

She looked up and saw a hand being offered to her. She gratefully took it and stood up. It took her a moment to realize who owns that hand.

"I can't believe it worked…" HAYATO whispered, his face was a mix of shock and amusement. "Anyway, Haru-chan… the others already—"He looked down and made a face. "…Haru-chan?"

"_Y-yes!" _Haruka squeaked.

"Um…" He laughed nervously. "Your hand?"

The rosette looked down, only to see her hand still firmly holding HAYATO's. She blushed, before slowly untangling her fingers around his hand. She muttered an apology; the kind idol only shook his head.

"As I was saying," The bluenet cleared his throat. "The rest of STARISH already left, _nyaa_! They told me to take care of you because well, I made you _faint_."

Haruka blushed as she remembered what happened before she blacked out. HAYATO-sama kissed her on the forehead… and called her 'cute'. Just the thought of it made her heart start beating fast again.

HAYATO patted her on the head, smiling at her sadly. "Sorry about that. I think I startled you, _nyaa_."

The rosette shook her head, silently playing with her fingers. "No, _I_'_m_ s-s-s-sorry f-f-for rudely b-b-blacking out on y-y-you. I really just couldn't c-c-contain my e-e-excitement."

"Still though," He insisted. "It was rude of me to suddenly kiss you. So as an apology…"

He crouched down, so that they're standing at the same height. He leaned closer, enough for Haruka to feel his warm breath.

"Let's go on a date, _nyaa_~!"

Haruka blushed.

"…W-w-here do you i-i-intend to go?" The rosette asked shyly.

That made HAYATO pause. Where _should _they go? He actually planned something, but he thought it wouldn't be right to continue it with Haruka's current state.

"Do you have any suggestions, nya?" The bluenet smiled.

Haruka blushed, taking a step back. She opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. There was a light blush on her face; he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was. Even after boldly introducing herself a while ago, Haruka was still nervous to talk to her idol. After a few more times of hesitation, she spoke.

"I… I'm not a l-l-local of T-T-T-Tokyo." She admitted. "A-a-all my l-l-l-life… I lived in the c-c-c-countryside. I only visit this p-p-p-place for my o-o-o-o-occasional check-ups. I have never really t-t-t-tried to roam around here because of my s-s-s-sickness so… I…"

HAYATO smiled, coaxing her to continue. Haruka nodded.

"So if it's f-f-fine with HAYATO-sama…" She turned a deeper shade of red. "C-c-can y-y-you t-t-t-tour me a-a-around?"

He blinked blankly and stared at her. The rosette shrieked and looked down, totally uncomfortable with the stare she was receiving. She heard him chuckle, she peered at him and saw that he's making his signature HAYATO grin.

"It'll be my pleasure, nyaa!"

Haruka beamed at him.

* * *

It… it was the first time for Haruka to go on a date. In her ten years living in this world, she never thought that someone would take interest in her and ask her on a date. And to add the fact that this person who asked her out was HAYATO-sama, her idol. This must be the happiest day of her life.

Apparently, the location of her first date was at the Ginza Mall.

As soon as she entered, she felt the cool air-conditioned greet her. She stood dumbfounded, the place was so big! This was the first time she has visited such large building, because all they had in the countryside were small markets and such. The rosette noted that were stores everywhere. From boutiques to restaurants, they had it all! She wondered if it was possible to look at every shop within one day!

All of this was overwhelming for her everyone knows that she's a country girl; she lived at the country side all her life because her body couldn't take pollution in the city. Now that she thinks of it, her body wasn't acting weird today. Usually, when she goes to the city for a check-up, she'd always get a fever because of the environment. Today was probably the longest time she stayed in Tokyo, and thankfully, because it would be embarrassing if she got sent to the hospital during her date with her idol, she didn't get any attacks.

She turned to her left, her eyes widen in delight. Lo and behold, in front of them was the number one child's dream come true! The holy majestic _inflatable castle!_

"HAYATO-sama!" She tugged the sleeves of the idol's jacket excitedly and pointed at the fun structure. "Let's try it! Let's try it!"

"Okay sure!" HAYATO agreed cheerfully. "What should we try—"He turned his head to the side to look at what she's pointing, the smile on his lips immediately disappeared. "_No_."

"EH?!" Red thin eyebrows furrowed. "B-b-b-but you agreed! Y-y-y-you can't t-take back your w-w-word!"

The bluenet sighed before facing the girl. He knelt down on the floor, so meet her height.

"Haruka-chan," He said calmly. "You're too old for that, _nyaa_."

Haruka pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm n-n-not too o-o-old! _I'M ONLY TEN_!"

Before HAYATO could speak, the rosette ran off and headed towards the castle. He sighed, standing up from the floor. Even if she has the mind of a ten year old, she still has the body of a nineteen year old—Er, that looks like a thirteen year old.

He wordlessly followed the composer towards the playhouse. You don't have to be a genius to guess what's going on as Haruka talked to the person in charge.

"W-w-what do you mean I'm not a-a-a-allowed to go in t-t-there?!" The rosette shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry, ma'am." The personnel rubbed the back of his neck. The idol guessed that never in his life did he think that some crazy teenage girl would be arguing with him to let her play around the bouncy house. "There's an age limit, you see. Only children from the age 2 to age 11 are allowed to play—"

"I'm r-r-right below the l-l-limit!" Haruka said in relief. "I'm t-t-ten years old!"

The man's eyes widen in disbelief. "You're only _ten _years old?"

The composer nodded.

He started checking out the rosette. HAYATO knew that the man only wanted to confirm this, but he couldn't help but feel irritated this guy was ogling at _his_ date.

"Well, even if you're _actually _ten years old…" He reasoned out. "You're _too _tall. And your weight probably exceeds the limit to use the castle. So, sorry miss. No can do."

The light from her eyes disappeared; her hands slowly fell to her side. "You're… joking."

The man shook his head, meaning that indeed, he _really _was serious. She took a step back, hands on her chest. Tears started welling up in her eyes, soft sobs escaped from her lips.

"B-but… that's… It can't be…! _HAYATO-sama!"_

She spun around and ran towards the idol, giving him a hug. The bluenet sweat dropped, people were starting to stare at the. Middle-aged housewives were whispering to each other, giving them a look of disgust. Heck, even the little children playing at the inflatable castle were jeering at her.

He tried his best to ignore them; instead he diverted his attention to the 'little' girl in front of him. He didn't really know what to do, so he decided to do the most obvious action in this situation.

"Say, Haru-chan?"

Haruka sobbed, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"You know the best thing that could lift up your mood on a bad day, _nyaa_?"

She immediately stopped crying. Golden eyes widen, a smile crept on her lips.

"I-i-i-ice cream?" She guessed.

HAYATO nodded and smiled.

* * *

And so they ate at the ice cream parlour located near the entrance of the mall. After Haruka calmed down, HAYATO asked which place they should go next.

He flinched. He regretted saying those words as soon as they came out from his lips. We all know the place in the mall where children like to flock: The _toys section_. If the bouncy house was embarrassing enough, he wondered what it would feel like if people started staring at them because Haruka was shouting '_Waaaah! _HAYATO-sama! Look at the teddy bear! It's so _huuuuuuuuuge!'_

But to his surprise, Haruka looked down with a blush on her face. And rather than answering his question, she _apologized_.

"I'm s-s-sorry if I e-e-e-embarrassed you, HAYATO-sama…" It seemed like she really was guilty with what she did. "We're going on a d-d-d-date and yet… I acted like a k-k-k-kid."

The bluenet couldn't help but smile. Even if Haruka has the mind of a child, she still is the same Haruka he knows: the one who accepts her mistakes and apologizes for it no matter how trivial it was.

"It is fine, Haru-chan!" The bluenet assured, patting her again on the head. "As long as you enjoy our date, then I'm happy, _nyaa!_"

Haruka nodded, smiling at him. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, it seemed like _she _couldn't forgive herself. HAYATO sighed. He was about to tell her to let it go, when she said something. He didn't catch it at first, so the rosette repeated.

"Y-y-you were asking w-w-where should we go n-next, right? C-c-can we v-v-visit the CD shop nearby?"

HAYATO stared at her, nodding slowly.

_That was unexpected._

And so the CD shop they went.

Haruka started running around the place, all excited and giddy to see where 'all the music in Japan was stored'. HAYATO got to admit, she might _not _be exaggerating. The place was larger than a normal CD shop, divided in different sections depending on the type of music in contained. The shop also contained small monitors that showed the concerts and PV (people in the West refer to it as 'music video') of different artists, STARISH also had their own monitor and section in the store.

"We've gotten famous throughout the years." Tokiya said to himself, proud of their achievements. He was planning to look if there were anyone searching at their CDS (because he's vain) when the rosette found something again.

"Wow!" Her voice echoed throughout the store, making him face palm. "HAYATO-sama! L-l-listen, I think their p-p-playing your s-s-song over there!"

Blue eye brows were arched, he wondered where 'there' was because he's currently as the STARISH section and was eerily checking the potential buyers of their CDS—Oh wait, he remembered. He's acting as HAYATO, of course she's not—Wait, they were _still _selling his CDs as HAYATO?!

Blood rushed to his face, he immediately felt embarrassed. He remembered back in the old days he needed to act like an extreme idiot to get his fans. Well, he admitted that today he's trying to be HAYATO, but he didn't want to _exaggerate _the way he talks like the way before. If you noticed, he sounded _normal _compared to HAYATO's usual way of speaking. Good thing Haruka didn't seem to comment about it.

The bluenet followed where the composer's childish voice was coming from. Before he even arrived at the location, he heard the strong beat of the song. Thiis made him pause. _This… can't be his song_. It was _too_… beautiful for HAYATO's way of singing. But of course, if you're comparing it to _Tokiya's_ singing, then of course he's on par with the singer! Anyway, he found where Haruka was. She was standing in front of a hall, face contorted in puzzlement. Instead of the usual poster of the idol who owns the CD, which she assumed to be HAYATO, Tokiya saw the face of a charming man he knows of but has never seen in real life. Just in time, the chorus of the song blared at the speakers.

_kagirinai Brand-New Sky bokura wa  
hitori ja nai kara  
haruka na kimi no RABU SONGU habataite  
shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no  
zettai teki na "ai no Heart Chain"_

We'll Have An Innocent Dream. Feel Me, Touch Me.  
kono kudou ga mirai dakara

sou, yoake o matsu sekai e…  
hibike Orpheus Heart

Tokiya finally realized who the singer of the song was. He couldn't help but laugh that Haruka has mistaken him for that legendary singer.

"Silly Haru-chan," He placed his hand on the rosette's shoulder when he arrived by her side. "That's not me! Though I'm flattered that you got my voice mixed up with this singer, this guy stands in a whole new different level compared to my songs, _nyaa_!"

_But if it's _Tokiya_ you're comparing then…_

"H-h-h-he has a lot of 'h-h-h-heart' in his song, just like _y-y-y-you_!" Haruka beamed. "It's w-w-weird how I've never h-h-heard of him… U-um, HAYATO-sama. W-w-what's his n-n-name?"

HAYATO stared at the looked in front of them and gulped. He admitted that this man was a great challenge when STARISH competed with him in the Oricon charts. It was no other than…

"_Miyano Mamoru, _one of the greatest singers in voice acting history, nyaa!"

"V-voice acting?" The composer repeated. "You mean he voices a-a-anime?"

The bluenet nodded.

"Eh?" Haruka said in disbelief. "I r-r-really thought it was y-y-you who was singing! Y-y-you sounded s-s-similar with him, you're both t-t-talented!"

HAYATO placed a hand on his chest, winking at her. "I'm flattered. I really am, _nyaa_!"

Haruka giggled before continuing her search throughout the aisle. The bluenet decided to mind his own business and check the other sections that were _not _STARISH's. Speaking of voice actor-singers, he heard that Suzuki Tatsuhisa, the vocalist of OLCODEX, released a new album. He wondered if it was still head-bangingly awesome… Similar to this band's music, GRANRODEO also released good rock songs. Taniyama Kishow has such a great voice…

* * *

The rosette decided to ran around the place by herself. At the far right of the CD shop, there was this vast collection of CDs and its artists were these singing robots called 'Vocaloids'. Judging by the number of people flocking around this section, she can say that Hatsune Miku and her fellow robot-singing buddies were good. Haruka thought it was amazing how this cute teal-haired robot girl could become such a great sensation to the people of Japan… and probably outside their country.

"But I think the reason they got so popular is because of the producer and composer of their songs…"

Haruka blinked, she turned around and saw a woman staring at a certain CD on the shelf. The woman looked more like a girl, for she looked incredibly cute. She might even be mistaken for an idol because of her endearing appearance. But maybe she _is_. Either way, the composer wondered if it was she who said those words a few seconds ago. After a few minutes, the girl left.

"The reason they got popular is because of the producer and composer of their songs…" Haruka repeated, her eyes were wide open.

She wondered, if she grew up and became a composer, will she be able to make the singer she's composing for famous? Will her songs bring happiness to the people around? Will her songs accompany the listeners through their good and bad times? The thought of it makes her giddy somehow. She might be only 10 years old, but she promised herself that after many years, she will no longer call it a 'dream' but an 'accomplishment'.

Now that she thinks of it, the woman was staring at the CD over there. Haruka tiptoed and took the CD. It looked like any other CD in this section, it was sung by Vocaloids. But on closer inspection, the producer of the songs in the CD was written. Golden eyes squinted,

"MikitoP…"

Next to the shelf of CDs was a player with headphones attached to it. The composer doesn't know what to call it, for she has never seen anything like it in the country side. Either way, I think the purpose of this CD player was for the buyers to test out the CD if they might like the song. She looked at it, coincidentally, the CD that currently inside it was the same CD she was holding! The rosette got curious why that pretty looking onee-chan was looking at it with such a sad look on her face.

_**(Please play the song here) ( I suggest you use the **_**_English translation of TsukizuNya in deviantART. What's next is for you to search it on YouTube. Listen to Hatsune Miku, Rib, or Nojima Kenji's version, those were the version's I like the most)  
_**

She placed the headphones on. As soon as she pressed the 'Play' button, she was greeted by a very a beautiful melody that was most-likely a synthesizer accompanied by a constant hitting on the cymbals. Just hearing the intro made Haruka thought that this was a beautiful song. She wanted to know the title so she flipped the CD. First on the track was this song called…

"Sarishinohara…"

Soon, the Hatsune Miku's voice joined in. Upon hearing the lyrics, Haruka's world seemed to stop. She was trapped in a trance, oblivious to the world around her.

* * *

After the _nth_ girl who grabbed a copy of STARISH's album, Tokiya decided to head out from the shop. He looked at his wrist watch and choked on particularly nothing. They spent twenty minutes just looking around the here! They better get going already if Haruka still wants to see more of Tokyo!

_Speaking of Haruka_, He blinked and looked around. _Where did that girl go?_

He decided to look for her, hoping that she didn't went out from the shop. It didn't take him a minute before he found her. Unexpectedly, she was at the Vocaloid section of the shop. Headphones used for testing were placed on her head, it seemed like she was listening to something. The bluenet sighed, he took a step forward and was about to call the girl when he saw a drop of clear liquid fell from her eyes.

Sapphire eyes immediately widened, his feet moved on its own and he ran towards her. He took the headphones off her head and forced her to look at him, right hand was cupping her face while his left was on her arm. What surprised him was the completely blank look on her face, like her life completely got sucked out of her.

"Haruka?" He called, shaking her a little. "Haruka, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Haruka blinked, the light on her golden eyes returned and trails of tears trickled down from her face. She blinked a second time before she realized that someone was in front of her.

"Oh…" She smiled. "H-HAYATO-sama. H-H-How are y-y-you?"

"_Don't 'how are you' me!" _Tokiya said harshly. "Are you okay?! Why were you crying?!"

It took him a second before he realized that he was no longer acting like HAYATO, but his real self was taking over. Haruka just stared at him, completely dumbfounded by his outburst.

"…_nyaa." _He added.

…Awkward silence.

"I'm s-s-sorry f-f-for m-m-making you w-w-worry." Haruka decided to break the silence, bowing politely. "The s-s-song was so sad I c-c-couldn't help but t–t-t-tear up…"

The bluenet stared. "You cried because the song was _sad?"_

She feebly nodded.

Tokiya growled, shaking his head in disbelief. Geez, he can't believe this girl! He got all worked up for nothing…

"Whoaa, is that sooo~?" The bluenet returned to his 'HAYATO' voice. "Ahaha, gomene for shouting at you! I just got so worried~"

Haruka chuckled and shook her head. "I-i-it's alright. I'm a-a-actually h-happy y-y-you cared about me…"

"_Mo~Chi~Ro~N!" _HAYATO smiled and patted her on the head._ "_You're my fan after all, so of course I'll worry about you, _nyaa_~!"

He doesn't know if it was his imagination or what, but for some reason something changed in Haruka's face. He really can't pinpoint it out...

"_Just _a fan… huh?"

Is it him or did Haruka just whisper something? Either way, they went out from the shop and looked around the clothing section.

* * *

"SO~! Haru-chaaaaaan~! You know, I—"

HAYATO was talking when he realized the person he was speaking to wasn't by his side. _Eh?_ He turned around and saw that Haruka was a few meters away from him, staring outside the glass windows of a shop. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, hands pressed on the transparent wall. He sighed and went to get the rosette, they better hurry up or—

Tokiya stared. No wonder Haruka was ogling it, it was so beautiful. Inside the glass wall, a long scarf was being displayed. It might be weird, but on the right side it was blue but on the left side it was red. Separating the colors from each other was a black zipper.

It took a moment before the bluenet realized what it was. It was a couple scarf, you know, that cheesy scarf that couples wear. There was a zipper in case the couple decided to separate; blue and red shall go their own ways. It was kind of depressing, but he guessed the creator of the scarf was being practical.

"HAYATO-sama…" Haruka whispered softly.

"_Nyaa_?"

"Do you think…" She paused and bit her lips. "I could f-f-find the person I can s-s-share that scarf w-w-with?"

It took him a moment before he realized what she meant. He couldn't help but smile; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled the rosette closer.

"H-H-HAYATO-sama?!" She gasped softly, looking at him in shock.

"What if…" He smiled gently at her. "You already found him? What if… it's the person next to you?"

Haruka opened her mouth, but no words came. Slowly, blood rushed up to her face. Soon, fumes escaped from her head because of embarrassment. The bluenet chuckled; she looked incredibly cute right now.

"D-d-don't joke like that!" She turned away, blush evident on her face. "C-c-c-couples only share that scarf! We're not even—"

"But we're _dating_, _nyaa_." He pointed out, making the girl tensed up. "Wouldn't you consider us a couple already?"

"_HAYATO-sama_!" The composer could only shout his name, for she doesn't know how to react anymore.

"Because you know, if you weren't a ten year old then I might actually ask you out to be my girlfriend, nyaa."

They both froze. Haruka could only gape at him, golden eyes wide. Tokiya sweat dropped. He can't believe he just said that! Good thing he was currently HAYATO, so it wasn't as weird as it may sound.

"Okay…" The rosette whispered shyly, he choked. "J-j-just during our d-d-date… we can _p-p-p-pretend_ to be c-c-c-couples just this once…"

"_Seriously?" _Tokiya couldn't believe what he heard.

She nodded.

Is it him or ten year old Haruka was bolder than nineteen year old Haruka?

* * *

They went inside the shop to buy the scarf. They tried it on and the sales lady commented how cute they looked together.

"Sorry if I'm being nosy," The lady tried to sound polite as possible. "But how long have you been together?"

_Five minutes ago… _Haruka answered in her mind.

"Five years ago, _nyaa._" HAYATO replied, the rosette gaped at him.

_So we've been dating since I was five years old…_

"Aww…!" She squealed and clapped her hands. "High school sweet hearts I assume?"

_High school_?! Haruka blinked, _I'm only ten years old! How did—_

"Yeah." He nodded; the rosette once again gaped at him. "Sorry miss, but can we try this _nyaa_?"

"Oh," She bowed. "Dozo!"

They muttered their thanks and took the scarf from the mannequin. They stood in front of each other before wrapping the cloth around their necks. It felt somehow ticklish against their skin, but it was also warm and comforting. Haruka felt a blush crept on her face; she looked up and saw that the usually unfazed HAYATO had a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Somehow…" He whispered in a low voice. "This is kind of embarrassing, _nyaa_."

She chuckled and nodded.

"Oh!" The saleslady squealed again. "You guys look so good together~"

Both of them blushed, turning away. HAYATO took his wallet and paid the cashier. Just as they were about to leave, the friendly sales lady called them out.

"Wait, customer-san!"

Both of them turned, in front of them the lady was holding two t-shirts. One was pink and one was sky blue.

"I forgot to tell you," She scratched her head and laughed. "That scarf comes with a couple shirts!"

And so, the two were forced to visit the dressing room and were told to wear it. But of course, they unzipped the scarf first!

"It's okay if you go in the same room—"The woman wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. The two immediately thanked the offer but said 'no'.

They went out the dressing room; both of them were wearing the t-shirts with a Piyo-chan print. Haruka's pink t-shirt was a girl Piyo-chan, for there was a cute little ribbon on her head. While HAYATO's blue–shirt had a black bow tie. The two of them had their arms stretched a little, if the two stood side by side, it looked like the two Piyo-chans were holding hands.

"OHMYGADYOULOOKSOADORABLEEEEEEE!" The saleslady giggled. The two laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

They thanked the lady before going out of the shop, just as the door was about to close they heard the lady shout 'Thank you! Come again!'. As soon as they set afoot outside, both of them released a sigh.

"She was _too_ friendly, _nyaa_."

"Totally."

* * *

After walking around Ginza, they decided to go to Shibuya. But first…

"_Hachiko!"_ Haruka squealed excitedly.

HAYATO patted the bronze statue on the head. "_Whooaaa! Kawaaaaaaiiiii!"_

The two of them were currently watching the dog statue in awe, as if any time soon it would start moving and do a flip or something. But of course, they couldn't stay long because the police came and told them to back off from one of Japan's important monuments. They ran off before they got caught.

_After a very amusing chase scene…_

They arrived at Shibuya crossing. True to all the reports, it was one hell of a busy pedestrian crossing. Each time the light would go 'green', people would start moving like little ants working. And when the light goes 'red', it's not very fun to wait because there were too many people also waiting for the lights to turn. It was so compact, she felt like she's going to get crushed.

As they were about to cross the lane, Haruka couldn't help but look at the Giant TV screen above Star Bucks. She doesn't know but she got the feeling that this place was important… Like something happened here—

Golden eyes widen, her whole world stopped again. The same weird sensation she felt back in the CD shop returned, a nostalgic song played in her head…

The light went red; HAYATO realized that the rosette wasn't following him anymore. He turned around and saw that she was standing in the middle of the road, eyes glued on the big screen. As fast as he could, he ran back to get her and dragged the rosette to the other side. Good thing the drivers were kind enough to only honk their cars at the crazy girl. The bluenet shouted his apology and the street of Shibuya returned to its original routine.

"_Haruka! What the—" _HAYATO was about to reprimand the girl when she opened her mouth and…

_kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai_

_dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_

_ikusen aru "yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki" sa_

The bluenet stared at her; he didn't know how to react to this situation. Haruka looked at him with calm eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"I just remembered how your song 'saved' me back then, HAYATO-sama." She chuckled. "And to think you saved me again today."

Tokiya opened his mouth, then closed it. He continued to stare at her, before wrapping his arms around her.

"You almost got yourself killed just because you remembered an old song…" He scoffed, his hold tightening around her. "You really are… one hell of a problematic girl."

Haruka chuckled, burying her face on his chest. "I'm sorry."

HAYATO decided to let go her. He zipped back the scarf together so this time, if she decided to space out again, he could fell her stop walking. Soon they continued their tour around Shibuya.

"There are a lot of malls here, nyaa! Like, _ippai ippai_!" The bluenet explained, just like a real tour guide but only sillier. It seemed like his HAYATO mood returned. "And there are also a lot of restaurants here! Each restaurant has their own variety, nyaa! But all I can say, _all _of them serve _hontou_ _oishi_ food! Oh, by the way, there's this restaurant that sells whale meat, _nyaa_! Have you tasted whale meat, Haru-chan? I _haven't_! But I heard…"

Unknown to HAYATO, the rosette wasn't even listening. Instead, she was singing a song in a soft voice.

_oboete imasu ka? Princess?  
nanairo no KONPASU wa  
suishou no youni hora mata mirai ni kagayaku  
maigo no KOKORO nakanai de  
itsu datte kimi no soba ni iru  
sasageru toki no Dream tomo ni kizamou yo  
Feel It, Crystal Time_

* * *

Next stop, one and only Tokyo Tower. HAYATO decided to go here because, seriously, don't you think of Tokyo Tower when you go to Tokyo? To all Otaku fans, I know you're saying 'No, definitely Akibihara'. But to all _normal_ tourists, don't you want to visit this Eiffel tower-like structure?

HAYATO decided to check if the place was full, he told Haruka to wait for a minute before going inside. As he entered, there were only a few people so he didn't have to worry about losing the girl again in a fit of total chaos. He decided to return back outside when he saw two guys were harassing Haruka. He immediately got worried that she's getting _nanpa_-ed. One of the guys suddenly grabbed the rosette's wrist, alarming the idol. He ran towards them and pushed the guy off, making him fall to the ground.

"What the fuck—" He looked up, only to see Sapphire eyes glaring down at him. Instead of being frightened, he got a wicked smile on his face. "Last Sunday she was with the S and now she's with the T… What's next, A? Such a slut!"

Tokiya's eyes widened, he immediately covered the rosette from their view. He realized who they were, for Natsuki told them what happened to _their _meeting. They were the reporters who ruined the blonde's date.

"How about we call her 'Miss Idol-magnet'?" The reporter stood up, fixing himself. "I bet this'll be better news!"

The other man brought out a video camera, from where the idol does not know.

"So Miss Idol-Magnet," The guy immediately tried to use his nickname for the rosette. "We—"

They didn't even let him finish talking, Haruka ran off on her own and the bluenet followed because of the scarf pulling him on the neck. Behind them, they heard the reporter swearing and shouting 'We won't let you off this time!' Tokiya guessed that the reporters were after them, but they lost them after an hour of running.

He doesn't know how, but Tokiya found himself in front a river bank. Just a few inches away from him was Haruka, who was still catching up her breath. On the other side of the bank was the sunset, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already six in the afternoon, or should I say evening. The river was reflecting the sun; it looked like the clear water was dyed by orange.

"We lost them?" Haruka asked breathlessly.

HAYATO nodded.

"I didn't know you could run like that, _nyaa_!"

The rosette chuckled. "Neither did me."

No one spoke for a few minutes; they were still trying to catch their breaths. After a while, the bluenet decided to talk.

"Do you still want to return to the tower, _nyaa_? They might have left—"

Haruka shook her head.

"It's better if we don't. I don't want to cause more trouble for you or the agency."

He sighed, looking at the rosette with concern. The rosette was being considerate as ever, worrying about other people while holding back to _her_ wants. HAYATO walked towards her, now they're just standing side-by-side.

"You don't need to worry about such things, Haru-chaaan~!" The bluenet said cheerfully. "Our president is kind enough to fix things like this, nyaa~! _Horaaa! _Let's get back, shall we—"

"It's okay." She said firmly. "We better get going, the sun is already setting. We don't want the other to worry."

HAYATO frowned.

"You don't have to hold back, Haru-chan." He said calmly. "It's okay to be selfish for once. Let them worry, as long as you're happy then it's fine, _nyaa_."

The rosette looked at him, a surprised look on her face. She then looked at the sunset, a small smile on her lips. She sat on the grassy ground, the idol decided to follow her action. They remained silent again, Kami-sama knows the reason why. The bluenet thought she might still be worried, so he tried to assure her it's fi—

"Ichinose-san, remember back when we were in the Academy, people started saying bad things about you because you already debuted as an idol and yet you're still studying there."

He paused. Of course he remembered. It was mind-grueling to even go to school back then because people were talking behind his back saying he has a 'free pass' or something while the other students were working their butts off to debut. Heck, even the other members of _STARISH _somehow hated him because of it. But what he doesn't understand was why Haruka _brought this up_ out of nowhere.

"I defended you from all those people and told them you also worked really hard before you debut. But of course, no matter what I say they were still being cruel to you. I guess people enjoy stepping on other people's lives."

HAYATO continued to stare at her, admiring the serene look on her face was the soft wind blew her hair. She ran her hands against her hair, quickly placing them back in place. Suddenly, she laughed, he couldn't help but arch an eyebrow.

"Because of what you said a few minutes ago, about being selfish," The rosette said. "Do you remember when you decided to announce to everyone in live TV that you're going to quit and debut as the real you? I really thought you were acting _very_ selfish during that time."

HAYATO looked away, a look of annoyance in his face. It seemed like _he _didn't want to remember it. Seeing his reaction, the rosette giggled.

"But it can't be helped. I think your selfishness was one of your charms."

"Is that an insult or a compliment, _nyaa_?" He smiled.

"_Hmm_…" Haruka contemplated for a moment. "Both, I guess?"

"Mou!" The idol pouted, faking a hurt tone. "You're so mean, _nyaa!"_

"Accepting your own weakness is the beginning of strength!" She joked.

"Weakness?!" HAYATO said in disbelief. "Didn't you say it was a compliment, _nyaa_?!"

"I said both! So it means it's also a weakness!"

"_Mou! Saiteeeeee!"_

Both of them started laughing heartily, like two children without a care in the world. Soon, their laughter died. They stared at one another, a smile on their faces. Haruka raised up her hand, cupping on HAYATO's face.

"I like this smile." She said. "You're_ real _smile."

"You're the only person who knows this smile, _nyaa." _He answered gently.

The happiness in her face slowly disappeared. The smile on her lips changed to a frown, thin eyebrows furrowed. He wondered if he said something that made her feel sad. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when he felt her thumb pressing on his lips.

"You don't have to act like that if you don't want to."

Sapphire eyes widen, but he couldn't say anything. Haruka placed her hand back to her lap, eyes still looking at him.

"I know that acting like HAYATO has brought you pain," She said, eyes filled with dread. "I know it disgusted you to talk and dress like him to the point you wanted to die. So please, don't force yourself for me."

Out of nowhere, she trapped him in an embrace. HAYATO gasped, unable to react to this situation. Suddenly, he heard the rosette sobbing. He felt tears drip on his neck, drenching the scarf and his skin.

"I love you the way you are…" Haruka pressed her face on the curve of his neck, sobbing louder. "But I think you already heard those words from your _other _fans."

The rosette pulled away. Moist golden eyes stared at his shocked deep blue eyes. The idol couldn't understand what's going on anymore, why was she saying this all of a sudden?!

"My existence might be small compared to your huge fan base…" Haruka grinned, tears trickling down from her face. "But I want to say I'm always here for you. HAYATO or not. I love you no matter what, Tokiya."

Tokiya felt soft lips on his. He just sat there frozen; he couldn't believe what was going on. After a few seconds, Haruka pulled away. She looked at him, a tinge of sadness in her eyes. After hearing such a heartfelt confession, the idol felt obliged to say _his _feeling.

"Not even all the 'thank you's in the world is enough to show how grateful I am to what you said." Tokiya said honestly. "Don't say you're existence is 'small', because all those fans meant nothing to me if you were to go away."

Lashes fluttered, more tears escaped from her eyes. Suddenly, she was pushed down to the ground. A soft gasp escaped from her lips, she stared at those blue orbs that were looking at him with great concern.

"Oh, and by the way." He smirked, the rosette 'huh'-ed. "I often read and hear my fans telling me they love me, I know they meant they love me because my talent, looks, and fame. But you're the only one who said you love me _for who I am_."

Before the rosette could even ask what he meant by that, Tokiya kissed her again. Not a single person was there, only the sun saw what they were doing in their intimate moment.

* * *

_tatta ippobun dake de konna hohaba ga chigau to (With just one step, such a step changes everything)_

_chiisana kutsu o mitsumete fui ni itoshiku naru(As I watch you little shoes, they suddenly become so dear!)_

yappari te o tsunagi kaerou ka hikari sasu ashita made(Shall we hold hands and go home? Until tomorrow's light shines)

watashi no kono egao shiru hito wa kimi shika inai(You are the only one who knows this smile of mine,)

hyakunen saki mo(Even in 100 years!)

ichiokubun no kimi e ima(Now, to you out of one hundred million, )

ari no mama "arigatou" ietara _kitto(If I say "thank you" honestly, then surely)_

_"jibun rashisa" to iu torikago no kagi o akete tsutaetai(This is called "being yourself." I want to open this birdcage!)_

_ORENJI iro no hibi kurenazumu no tomete egaki tsudzukeyou "kimi" to iu yume o(The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I'll continue to paint this dream called "you")_

"yowai jibun yurusetara sore wa tsuyo sa no hajimari" ("Accepting your own weakness is the beginning of strength,")

watashi no migigawa kimi ga fui ni odokete iu(You suddenly joke to my right.)

kokoro made mo misukasarete iru dakedo sore mo iya ja nai(Even my heart can be seen through, although even that's not unpleasant.)

kage o futatsu hodou e narabete kage fumi shita(Two shadows tread on the shadows along the pavement)

kodomo no youni(Like a child)

ichiokukai no ai no uta(One hundred million times, I'm tired)

akiru hodo "arigatou" tsunaidetakute(Of trying to connect this "thank you" to love songs)

hora watashi no naka arayuru youso ni kimi ga iru kara(Look, you are every element inside of me)

kotoba de kazaru yori omoi tsutaetakute _gyutto dakishimeta__zutto dakishimeta(Even more than fancy language, I want to convey these feelings! I've held them so tightly! I've always held them!)_

kokoro made mo _tsunagi kaerou ka hikari sasu ashita made(Shall we connect even our hearts and go home? Until tomorrow's light shines)_

_watashi no kono egao shiru hito wa kimi shika inai(You are the only one who knows this smile of mine,)_

_hyakunen saki mo(Even in 100 years!)_

ichiokupun no kimi e ima(Now, to you out of one hundred million, )

ari no mama "arigatou" ietara _kitto(If I say "thank you" honestly, then surely)_

_tsuyogari wa yamete__torikago mo sutete__haruka mirai e(This bluff will end; this birdcage will also be abandoned to the distant future…)_

_ORENJI iro no hibi kurenazumu no tomete egaki tsudzukeyou "kimi" to iu yume o(The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I'll continue to paint this dream called "you")_

* * *

The two were holding hands as they walked their way back home. Suddenly, Tokiya stopped walking.

"Wait, is it me or are you back to normal?"

Haruka froze. She spun around stared at him, mouth a gaped.

"You only realized this _now_?!"

The bluenet looked away with a blush on his face, meaning, yes, he _did _realize this just now. Haruka couldn't help but face palm at this.

"Since when…?" The idol couldn't help but asked.

The rosette looked up, placing her finger on her lips. She's not sure herself… But,

"I think… back in the CD shop I regained some of my memories—"

"_So since the start of our date you're already fine and yet you didn't say anything and made me look like an idiot the whole time_?" Tokiya said angrily, there was currently a very visible angry vein on his head. Purple menacing aura emitted from his body.

Haruka laughed nervously, sweat trickled down on the side of her face.

"—But I returned to my normal self when we were at Shibuya crossing. I think the reason for that was when I saw the big screen… I remembered _how _I discovered you in the first place. Then I got a clearer idea on why I _really _wanted to become a composer. After that, all the other things just went back to my head. Like studying at the academy, and STARISH. I remembered how we debuted and all but just that."

He nodded, urging her to continue.

"But when you saved me, I remembered that day you comforted me with CRYSTAL TIME. After that… I regained _all _my memories. _That's_ when I returned back to normal."

Tokiya stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should believe her not. At last, he sighed in defeat. The rosette smiled at him and they continued walking.

"Who randomly accepts cakes from strangers in the first place?" He muttered.

"But I was _hungry!" _Haruka pouted.

"Anyway," Tokiya shook his head, changing the topic. "Why did you say all those things back in the river bank? It really shocked me how because you're suddenly talking about our school says and your existence…"

"Ah… sorry about that." The rosette chuckled embarrassedly, a blush on her face. "I just felt like saying those things after hearing this song back in the CD shop…"

"Song?" He repeated. "The one you were crying at?"

She nodded.

"What's the name of the song?" Tokiya asked, getting curious on how a song made the rosette go in a passionate outburst.

"Sarishinohara." She answered.

"By MikitoP?"

She nodded once more.

"The song was really beautiful!" Golden eyes glittered as she recalled the wonderful song. "It sent chills to my spines. Especially the chorus after the bridge, when all the instruments disappeared so that they could emphasize the word 'lonely'!"

Tokiya listened, smiling silently because the rosette sounded so adorable as she talked ever so energetically about music.

"Sorry if I'm random…" Haruka whispered. "But do you know the 'story' behind the song?"

The bluenet blinked, nodding hesitantly. "Yes. It's common knowledge to us idols."

"_C-c-common knowledge?!"_ She repeated. "Is it really well-known?"

"Hmm… I'm not really sure if _all _of us knew about it but… the song was about one of our fellow singer in the industry so most of us knew… You know, rumours?"

She nodded. "If it's not much of a trouble, can you tell me about it?"

"As I remembered," Tokiya paused, trying to remember the details. "It was about a female idol that got kicked out of her group because of the no-dating rule. They said the song was the side of the idol's lover… There were also rumours that the lover was actually the _producer _of the song. But this was unconfirmed."

Haruka was silent for a moment.

"Somehow… don't you think it relates to our story a little?" She whispered.

Tokiya smiled and stopped walking, which also made her halt. He raised his hand to cup her face, leaning down so that they were face to face.

"But the difference is, I'm willing to lose everything for you just to be with you."

Haruka smiled.

"Me too."

He leaned closer, while she tiptoed.

'_Teenagers and their lovey-dovey tendencies!' _The sunset said to no one in particular.

_'My Little Little Girl'_

_Chapter 9:_

_Date with HAYATO/Ichinose Tokiya_

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

**Did you guys listen to Sarishinohara? I bet you skipped it at first but realized that it really _was_ important after reading the after-lyrics story! I'm serious, listen to it. This song has more connection to this chapter than My Little Little Girl, so please, I'm begging you, for your _own_ sake, please listen to it so that you can enjoy this chapter more!**

**First *: I've never really realized it until I did this but, HAYATO speaks with a Kansai accent (Which I barely noticed because his creepy way of speaking got my attention). Tokiya's hometown is Fukuoka. I know this is common knowledge to us Otakus, but Imma gonna explain. Kansai-accented Japanese uses -han rather than -san. I'm not sure if -han is polite or its equivalent is actually -kun or -chan. *shrugs* Either way, this shocked me.**

**Second *: Got the line from the _actual _game and tried my best to translate it xD Give me cookies for my hard work :3**

**Wohoo! Last chapter guys! This is the end of Date with Haruka Week! Thank you all for your support. Especially to RenesmeVivio-san who supported me from start until the end! She's also the reason why Otoya's chapter was sweet! Go thank her guys xD And to xxXMythiaXxx-san, she gave me the courage to continue this story even when I wanted to quit already. She's also the reason why I revised Masayan and Ren's chapters! This two people inspired me to do my best and not make half-assed chapters! With all my heart, I thank you!  
**

**Of course, I also want to thank all the _other_ people who reviewed! Your reviews mean a lot to me, it makes me want to write better chapters for each and every character! It makes me happy that you enjoy my story even with my ridiculous made-up language how can you even consider it as English xD To all who managed to read this even with all my fails, thank you! To all the follows and favorites, I'm not forgetting you! Thank you!**

**This series might have ended but the _real _Date with Haruka Week is still ongoing! In other words, I accept request for oneshots! It would be considered as a 'side-story' so don't hesitate to PM me if you want more HarukaXUraBias Lol**

**Oh guys, did you know QUARTET NIGHT are releasing new songs starting April? I think the first one was Reiji's CD release... So guys, once all the CDs have been released, I _might _make an DWHW QUARTET NIGHT ver. if you want :)**

**That's all guys! I hope you enjoyed this story :)**

**Oh yeah, guys! Go read ****xxXMythiaXxx-san fanfic! It's really funny!**

******Okay, _now _I'm done. Ja nee!**


End file.
